I love you most (Jelsa)
by JelsaLover
Summary: Elsa has just fled the kingdom of Arendelle after her disastrous coronation. She isolates herself in her ice castle, when somebody enters her life. A man, a spirit, who might understand her, and help her control her powers. But before they know it, their friendship becomes something more... Jelsa fluff :)
1. Chapter 1- Freedom

**Hello everybody :) I a true Jelsalover (that's why my name is JelsaLover ;) ) but I have never tried to write my own fanfic before. This is my first so, please be gentle with me. I appreciate criticism, but not just "I hate this" and that kind of stuff. If you don't like my story, then don't read it!**

**I must warn you. If you don't like a lot of romance, then don't read this. It's really fluffy!**

**English isn't my own language, so there might be terrible grammar mistakes, hope you don't mind too much. But, if you read this, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or the characters. I only own the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Elsa's POV**  
Silence. Not a sound is heard. The deep snow dampens Elsa's footsteps when she plods through the snow. The wind is cold, but Elsa doesn't care. The cold never bothered her anyway. She turns around. She is almost at the top of the mountain and can not see Arendelle anymore. Arendelle. Her home. Or it was. Now she can never return. Although she tried and tried for ten years, she hadn't learned to control her powers. And now everyone knows about them. The accusations rings trough her head.  
_"Witch!"_  
_"Monster"_  
_"Freak!"_  
She holds back a sob. Anna... She would never see her sister again. Not that Anna probably never would want to see her again, not after all she had done to shut her out. Not after she had learned of Elsa's curse. Elsa sighs, and hears how the sound echoes against the mountain. Now she is alone. Here, where no one never had set their foot, except her, she could let go. Be herself. And no one she could hurt. Especially not Anna. She remembers her father's words: "_Conceal, don't feel_." She had tried. But now it is too late!

She feels something within her. She can't quite place the feeling. Eventually she realizes what it is. _Relief_. She's relieved that she now is free, free to do as she pleases. She looks at her hands and lets it all go, throwing her remaining glove up in the air.

Snowflakes dance around her fingers and she smiles. It's beautiful. She twists her hands and makes it snow. With only one little thought, she makes the snow swirl. She turns around, spinning on her hand and builds a snowman. He looks exactly like the one her sister and she built as kids. She smiles at the memory.  
_"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."_  
_"I love you, Olaf!"_  
Her little sister's laughter when Elsa froze the ball floor and they skated around. She pushes the memory aside before the tears start flowing. Anna is gone. They will never meet again. She will never be able to experience that again. She turns away from Arendelle and start running while she shoots snow from her palms. The feeling of freedom suddenly makes her laugh. She spins around and the snowflakes swirl around her like in an exotic dance. She laughs even more. Then she takes hold of her cloak that she had worn during her coronation and snaps off the buckle. The wind takes hold of it and takes it far away.

Elsa enjoys the cold against her skin, she always has. Suddenly, she comes to a ravine. Without allowing herself to hesitate, she reaches her hands out and a bridge of clear ice materializes in front of her. She smiles and slowly walks closer. Although she has never tried her powers in this way before, she goes boldly forward and puts a foot on the first step. The step immediately becomes absolutely crystal clear and shiny. She laughs out loud and starts running. With each step, she comes higher up and the bridge continues in front of her eyes. Finally, she is on the other side. She smiles up at the sky and stomps her foot to the ground. It instantly becomes a large circle floor of clear ice with a large snowflake in the middle. She spins and looks around. Then she lifts her hands up to the sky.  
Immediately the floor is lifted up in the air, leaning on some huge pillars. Ice walls start to materialize in front of her while she spins around and molds her palace. The towers rise high into the sky while an enormous crystal chandelier forms above her head. She looks around. Then she takes down the tiara from her head. She looks at it. The crown symbolizes her home, her kingdom. Something that she will never be able to return to. Her life. She grasps her fingers hard around the crown. Then, with a single swipe of her hand, she throws the object out of sight.

She laughs out loud, it feels like a huge burden has been lifted from her shoulders. She bends her hand backwards and removes the clasp holding her hair stuck in a tight knot. The braid with her thick, blonde hair falls down and she drapes it on one shoulder. Then she raises her arms and a light blue dress begins to materialize on top of her coronation gown. It is very light and sparkles in the sun's last light. She turns on her heel and starts walking towards the balcony while a long, very transparent cloak forms behind her. She throws out her arms as if to embrace the whole world while she admires her creation. The sun is just about to go down, it's one of the first sunsets she has seen in ten years. It is among the most beautiful things Elsa has ever seen. She puts her hands on the railing and immediately beautiful ice crystals form under her hands. She studies them and lifts her face just in time to see the sun's last rays color the sky red and orange before the sun disappears behind the hill. Now she is free.

* * *

**My first chapter. Nothing hasn't really happened yet, this is just from Frozen. But next chapter will be Jack's. Leave a review of what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- The meeting

**Okay, so this is Jack's POV. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jack's POV**

Jack Frost is in a very bad mood. He has just been in a city where some children were swimming. Although he could not play with them, because no one believes him, he spun around them and laughed with them, even if they did not know about it. It was fun until one of the smaller boys ran right through him. Jack hates it! Sometimes he can just pretend that he is with them, that he is one of them, but when the usual sense of coldness runs through him every time someone goes through him, he can not ignore it anymore. He's all alone, in a world that does not have a clue that he exists.

Jack yawns wide. Damn! He hates summer. Not only is there nothing he can really do, because he can not create snow and ice during the summer because it would be an imbalance in nature, also, he becomes weak in summer. Almost... human... He has to sleep, which he usually does not have to do, plus, he has to eat. He looks down. Then he frowns.

The sun's last rays reflect something from the Northern Mountain. He licks his lips and turns around and lets the wind bring him down. Nobody can be this high up, where there is snow all year round. That's why he came here. He misses the snow and do not want to be too long in the summer heat. But here it is freezing. Nobody can survive this cold. He can, of course, because he is not human. The cold has never bothered him, on the contrary, he loves it. It's a part of him.

He lands on the ground with a thud and is about to fall over. He supports on his staff and just stare. Before him stands a huge palace, entirely made of ice. Maybe someone down in Arendelle would be able to do a small castle of ice, since ice is a great part of their economics, but not up here, and not this ... flawless! The ice glitters and reflects the sun's rays so that Jack has to cover his eyes with his arm. He begins to walk around the palace and finds a staircase leading up to a large doorway. He gently puts down his bare foot on the first step. It is absolutely plain, without any folds or dimples. He laughs a little. This is ridiculous. Who has created this palace, and of his element?! He slowly walks up the stairs and to the door. There, he hesitates. Should he knock? Then he snorts at himself. Of course not, no one can hear him. Slowly he opens the door. If he had been amazed of the outside of the palace, it is nothing against what he sees now. It is a huge hall with a fountain in the middle and a huge staircase that lead to the next floor. He lets hear a "Woah ..." Suddenly he hears steps. He backs away and prepares himself to fly away before he remembers that no one will notice that he is there. He sighs and looks up. And totally freezes.

Before him stands the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And given that he has lived in nearly 100 years, it is quite incredible. Her hair is almost as white as his, but with a blonde shade. It is wrapped in a thick braid that hangs on one of her shoulders. The hair is decorated with tiny snowflakes. Her long gown has a light blue color and sparkle when she moves. Behind her is a long translucent cloak. But he forget all about that when he discovers that her blue eyes are looking straight into his.

Can she see him? That's not possible! No one has ever seen him. But this woman seems to do it. Suddenly she opens her mouth.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her voice is commanding, but Jack also notices an ounce of insecurity and fear in it. He turns once more around to ensure that she does not speak to anyone else. No one else is in sight. She might actually be talking to him. He spins around and exclaims

"Can you _see_ me?" The woman frowns.

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that, of course I can see you!"

Jack can't believe. After a century of loneliness, of being totally alone and unseen, someone has noticed him. He's seen! Jack puts his hands on his head, breathing heavily.

"_I can't believe it_" he whispers. "_She can actually see me_". He looks up on the woman who is looking a little bit scared.

"You can really see me!" he almost shouts. Before the woman can say anything, Jack jumps into the air and hovers over to her. The woman takes a startled step backwards, but to prevent her from running away, he takes his staff and sticks it around her waist to pull her closer.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

**Yay, they met! These chapters are quite short, but I try to update soon. Plus, I must warn you for another thing. I looove cliffhangers…**

**Leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Jack Frost

**Yes, I already have one favorite. Thanks regularstar1!**

**So here's chapter 3. Enjoy! (It's quite short...)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Elsa's POV**

Elsa is standing on the balcony and enjoying the silence when she suddenly hears something. It sounds as if someone opens her gates. She turns around and runs down the stairs. Who can come here? She stops by the door to the hall and peeks into it. In the doorway stands a young boy. He seems to be about her age and is looking around with wonder. He is only wearing a snowy blue hoodie and short brown pants. Then she notices that he isn't wearing any shoes! His hair is white as snow, and in his hand he has a brown staff with a hook on the end. She takes a step forward and the boy lifts his head. His eyes are as bright blue as her and she thinks she's going to drown in that gaze. The boy first looks at her with a surprised look, but then he freezes. He stares at her as if he is a blind man who has just got his sight back. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and asks

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She's happy that her voice doesn't shake to badly. The boy looks behind him, as if to reassure himself that they are alone. Suddenly he turns around and exclaims

"Can you _see_ me?" Elsa frowns. What's this? Is he playing with her? In order not to appear weak, she replies sharply

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that, of course I can see you!" The boy looks down at the floor, putting his arms on his head. She hears him whisper something to himself, but she doesn't hear what. Then he looks up at her and shouts

"You can actually see me!" Before she can say anything the boy jumps up in the air and _hovers... _how is that possible?! Elsa takes a step back and prepares herself to flee, but before she can do anything, he is already in front of her and hooks his staff around her waist. He pulls her slowly closer and before she has time to get away, he stares straight into her eyes and asks "_Who are you?"_

Elsa is speechless and unable to do anything but stare into the boy's eyes. Although she notices a playful side in his deep gaze, she sees a kind of pain, a pain that she recognizes. She opens her mouth and manages to whisper "Elsa."

The boy seems to think about her response for a moment before he hooks off his staff and lands in front of her. Before she can ask the same thing of him, he bows deeply and says

"My name is Jack Frost." His voice is deep and soothing, and Elsa notice a teasing tone in it. But the name sounds familiar, and Elsa almost drops her chin when she remembers. Is he joking with her? _The _Jack Frost? The boy from her dreams when she was a child? Elsa shakes her head and can not think of anything other than asking

"Jack Frost? _The_ Jack Frost?" The boy seems surprised. "I did not know anyone knew me." Elsa shakes her head.

"I dreamed about a boy named Jack Frost when I was little, but I had no idea that you were real!" She bites herself in the lip. What is she doing? Firstly, she talks about her childhood dreams to a total stranger, and second, she is endangering the stranger by standing so close. She turns around and says harshly "

You must go, it is not safe here. _Go!" _Jack takes a step back. He seems surprised.

"Go?" he answers alarmed. "But I just got here. You do not understand!" He stretches out his hand and grabs Elsa's arm just as she is about to leave. Elsa turns away from him. Doesn't he understand how dangerous she is? Is he not from the village, doesn't he know what she has done? Elsa feels that tears are about to burst out and she lifts her arm up to her face to hide it. But suddenly she feels a cold hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Jack staring at her. She sees both tenderness and fear in them. As if he both want to protect and be protected.

"Elsa ..." No one has ever whispered her name that way before. Not with hatred or fear in it, but with...care. Before she can stop herself, she throws her arms around Jack's waist and buries her face in his hoodie.

* * *

**That's how Elsa reacted to Jack. Hehe… I'll update soon :) Hope you liked it. Leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The same

**Holy sh*t, I can't believe it! People actually like this story :D Thank you so much everybody. Thanks to my new**

**followers: ****hannah. .3, aliennepton, Aubz8801 and mizerykordia :)**

**favorites: ****aliennepton and mizerykordia**

**So, here's chapter 4. There's both Jack's and Elsa's POV. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

Jack is very surprised when the girl throws herself at him and hugs him. But after a while, he puts his arms around her and hugs her back. It feels good. After 100 years of been completely isolated and without any kind of human contact, it feels wonderful to, for once, feel real flesh and blood. Elsa sobs into his hoodie and after a while he lifts his arm and carefully strokes her hair. Eventually she calms herself and pulls away. With a mental sigh Jack lets go. Elsa turns around to wipe her tears and Jack pretends not to notice.

"S-s-sorry about that" Elsa stammers. She blushes and Jack thinks it is incredibly beautiful. "It's just that it's so long since I've been this close to anyone." Abruptly the sobs stop and she shouts "O my god, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jack is surprised by the question.

"What do you mean? Why would you have hurt me?" Elsa looks carefully at him before she says

"You really don't know _what_ I am?" Jack is about to answer that why should he know that before he comes to think that Elsa said _what _and not _who . _Instead he dumbly just repeats "What do you mean?"

Elsa takes a step backwards and Jack is just about to follow her when she exclaims

"No! Stop! Do not come any closer!" Jack stops, feeling insecure. Then he freezes. Elsa has stretched out her hands and snowflakes are dancing around her fingers. It's incredible. But then she closes her hands and they disappear. Jack is speechless. How is this possible? Does she have the same powers as he? Is it really possible that he is not alone? He is just about to ask her where she got her powers when Elsa says

"I will hurt you, so you must go! I have no control!" Jack feels terrible. Leave? No chance that he will leave her, not now that he knows he is not alone. But Elsa seems so scared. But she does not understand that he has the same powers as she, and that she is not capable of hurting him because he is immortal. He calmly says her name to attract her attention. She turns her gaze towards him and looks him deeply in his eyes. He sees fear, a fear that looks like it's eating her from the inside. He smiles and carefully stretches out a hand.

"Don't worry. You can not hurt me." And so he creates a snowball in his hand. And Elsa faints.

**Elsa's POV**

When Elsa opens her eyes, she lies in the bed that she created in her castle. She sits up and looks around. The room is empty, but she can see Jack sitting on the balcony. The sun has already started to rise so she has been sleeping through the whole night. She lies down again and tries to remember what happened. Suddenly she remembers. Jack created a snowball in his hand! He has the same powers as she does! She is not alone!

She sighs. It does not matter, she still has to make sure that he leaves, she can not risk an innocent man's life. No way she could be so selfish. But she would be alone again. Elsa thinks about the hug. It had been wonderful. Her body had suited Jack's perfectly. And his hand on her hair had been cold, but not in a bad way. She sighs and gets up.

She slowly walks out onto the balcony. She is horrified when she sees Jack sitting on the railing with his feet dangling into thin air. His staff is leaning against the railing beside him. She is just about to stretch out her hand to grab him before she remembers that he is able to fly. Besides, she might freeze him. Jack notices that she is there. He stands up on the railing and smiles at her.

"You are awake." There is something so incredibly enchanting with his bright blue eyes. It takes a while for her to notice that she is staring. She clears her throat, embarrassed and looks away while an almost bright red blush spreads across her cheeks. Damn! What is wrong with her. Why can't she even look at Jack without looking like a tomato?

Jack jumps down from the railing and takes a step closer to her. She pulls away as a reflex, a habit that grew during her ten isolated years. Jack notices her movement and stops. He looks a little confused. But then he smiles as if he understands something. He chuckles quietly and says with a soothing voice

"Elsa, you can not hurt me. I'm immortal." Elsa turns abruptly and stares at him.

"What?" He must be joking with her. Immortal? But that's not possible! Jack continues to smile at her. Then he suddenly stretches out a hand towards her and touches her bare shoulder.

His hand is ice cold, almost as if he is dead. But at the same time, it feels good. The cold isn't uncomfortable. It's actually... nice. She slowly looks up on his face, and she can see in his eyes that he is telling the truth. She feels that she can trust him.

* * *

**Their friendship is starting to grow :) My story wont be like a hundred pages, it will be quite short, so everything might go quite fast… But leave a review! :) Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5- I know you

**Hello everyone! This just gets better! I already have 9 followers and 5 favorites. Wow! I'm honored! So thanks to my new**

**Followers: ** **PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi, Jaifigh, RedHal, xXimmortalXx and .Shadowhunter**

**Favorites: Jaifigh and .Shadowhunter**

**And thank you to my reviewers: Anna and Vanessa. Your reviews really made my day! :D**

**So, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Elsa's POV**

Elsa is feeling a bit confused. But she sees that Jack seems to relax a little when he understands that she's not afraid of him. Jack looks around and asks

"Soooo, why are you here all by yourself?"

Elsa flinches. Memories rush through her. Her coronation; how she and Anna laughed and had fun all night until she lost control and revealed her powers. Anna's fearful face when she looked at Elsa. Her people's screams… She bites her lip and turns away.

"Sorry I did not mean to ..." says Jack behind her. She can hear that he sounds a little worried. But Elsa interrupts him.

"No don't worry." But then she sighs.

"You don't have to say anything," says Jack. But Elsa turns towards him with trust in her eyes.

"I don't know what it is ..." she begins hesitantly and looks down at the ground. "But I feel I can talk to you about everything." She sees Jack's face lit up by her words. He smiles widely. Elsa smiles uncertainly back. There's an awkward silence. Elsa breaks it.

"Soo you're immortal," she says with a little laugh. Jack laughs too. "Yupp."

Elsa doesn't know what's going on, how can she be this way with this man she just met? But now it seems as if she has known him all her life. But then she begins to think about her dreams. How could she have dreamed about a man she has never met? She closes her eyes, trying to remember one of her dreams she had when she just had isolated herself from everybody:

_It is dark. Elsa can not see anything, and she's scared. At first it seems that she is alone in the dark, but then she feels that there is someone behind her. She turns around, but sees nothing. Tears start flowing down her cheeks. Where is she? But then, just when she feels that someone is going to grab her from behind, she sees a light. Far away, almost so far that it is not visible, she can see how it shines. And it's snowing! She runs away from the darkness., From the thing that wants to hurt her. She gets into the little circle of light and looks upwards. And then she hears a voice, a voice that makes her feel safe. "Hi. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost."_

Elsa opens her eyes and sees that Jack looks anxiously at her.

"Are you okay?" She smiles reassuringly.

"Oh yes." Jack relaxes and while he examines her ice ceiling and her crystal chandelier, she watches him more carefully. Although he said he was immortal, he doesn't seem to be any older than she is. Jack looks up and sees that she is staring at him. She looks away and blushes.

"So, how did you become immortal," she asks, turning back towards Jack. She sees that he becomes tense and she is about to take back what she said when he quietly replies.

"I don't know. One day I just woke up and was like this. I didn't know what had happened, I just knew my name was Jack Frost."

Elsa is now getting even more curious about this young mysterious boy.

"How did you know?" she asks, unconsciously taking a step closer to Jack. He looks into her eyes and replies

"Man in the Moon told me." Elsa frowns. Man in the Moon? This just got weirder by the moment. She is just about to ask him who Man in the Moon is when he quietly whispers

"_And no one could see me. No one until I met you_."

Elsa looks sadly at him, and without thinking, she stretches out her arm and takes Jack's hand in her. He looks up at her in surprise. But then he smiles and she smiles back. They look at each other for a while, just kind of comforting each other, until Elsa drops Jacks hand, feeling a little bit embarrassed. She is marveled that her hand feels so empty after that.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Elsa asks. Jack nods, and Elsa leads him up to her room. They sit down at a table that Jack creates with his staff. Elsa notices that he doesn't go anywhere without it. Then they only talk. They talk about everything, from the smallest things to even much more private memories and emotions. Jack tells how he spreads winter and frost every year to young children when it's time, but he also tells her how awful it is to be alone, never to be seen. Elsa understands him. Elsa tells Jack how great she had it with her sister when they were children. She even tells him about the incident that led to her isolation. Constantly Jack looks into her eyes, making her continue. Eventually Elsa notices that she is talking about why she is up in the mountains all by herself.

"And then Anna grabbed my glove and I was just about to take it back, but when I turned around, ice shot out of my hands. Then I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore." Elsa feels tears burning under her eyelids and she turns away. When she turns back to Jack, she sees that he looks very thoughtful. Has she scared him? Suddenly Elsa notices that she is terrified that he will leave. She does not want to be alone anymore! She can not do live that way anymore. Not now, when she knows how it is to be with someone, to talk to someone. But then again, she can not blame Jack if he wants to go. She is a monster!

"You know what I believe?" Jack suddenly asks. Elsa is just about to ask him what he thinks when she hears something from the bottom. A voice. A voice that she would recognize among a thousand others.

Anna.

* * *

**Wow, now things are starting to happen! Jack and Elsa are so cute together. Gosh! *runs in circles in my room, crying out "Jelsa, Jelsa forever!" But leave a review of what you thought :)**

**Sorry for possible spelling mistakes and bad grammar :P**


	6. Chapter 6- For the first time in forever

**Hello! :) Hope you all are feeling good. I'm great, though it's Monday. Ugh... But awaiting to write this made me get trough today :D. Thank you to my new follower ****abc11111! **

**So, here's chapter 6. It's mostly from Frozen. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jack's POV**

Jack sees how scared Elsa gets when she hears the bright girly voice.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna."

Elsa runs down the stairs and Jack flies after her. When she comes to the door, she peeks cautiously into the hall. Jack looks over her shoulder. A young girl, definitely younger than Elsa, with red pigtails and a purple dress, stands in the hall and looks in amazement around. Elsa steps out.

"Anna?" Jack hears love in her voice, but also great fear. Fear of hurting Anna again. Anna looks up, surprised.

"Wow, Elsa. You look... different." Then she quickly continues "It's a good different, and this place, it's ..._amazing."_

Jack can see Elsa smiling over her sister's words, and it makes him happy. Elsa looks around and replies "Thank you ... I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna takes a step up the stairs leading up to Elsa.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I mean, if I had known-"

Elsa takes a step back, Jack sees that she is terrified when Anna comes closer. She stretches out her hands and interrupts her sister.

"No, no, no, it's okay" she say hastily, taking further steps away from Anna. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go…"

Jack puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder. She looks up at him. It pains Jack to see how terrible it is for Elsa to do this to her beloved sister. She turns away from him and looks down at her hands. "Please" she pleads to Anna.

Anna stretches helplessly out her hands. "But I just got here!"

Elsa turns back to her sister and says with sorrow in her voice: "You belong down in Arendelle."

"Elsa…" Jack whispers, trying to comfort her. But Elsa doesn't respond.

Anna responds eagerly to her "So do you!"

"No, I belong here" replies Elsa sadly. "Alone, where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

She takes some steps to the railing at the staircase.

"But Elsa, you are not alone!" Jack whispers for himself. But then he realizes that Elsa can't tell Anna about him, since she doesn't see him.

Anna raises her hand and says hesitantly "Actually about that.." but she's interrupted. Elsa and Jack hear voices from outside. A voice is counting.

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa asks her sister. But then a talking snowman storms in and shouts "Hey I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Jack is as surprised as Elsa is. A talking snowman? Did Elsa do this? Even he, the spirit of winter, couldn't make snow into something living. Elsa's powers were extraordinary.

Elsa leans forward and asks with a streak of recognition in her voice "Olaf?"

The snowman stands next to Anna and says softly "You built me, remember that?"

Jack sees how surprised Elsa is when she asks

"And you're alive?" The snowman moves his stick fingers and says hesitantly "Yeah I think so…" Elsa looks down at her hands.

Anna kneels down at the snowman and says with warmth in her voice

"He's just like the one we built as kids."

Jack sees how Elsa's eyes light up when she answers. "Yeah…" He can see that she starts thinking about returning to Arendelle. Of course is he happy for her, but can't help to be a little ... angry. If Elsa returns down to Arendelle, she will probably forget about him and he would be alone... again.

Jack hears Anna with a pleading tone of voice say

"Elsa, we were so close ... we can like that again."

Elsa looks like she's just about to agree when she stiffens and Jack guesses that she remembers the accident when they were little and she met Anna in the head with her powers. It hurts him to see how Elsa gets back the fear in her eyes when she answers with a sigh

"No,we can't…" She puts her arms around her, as if to make sure they won't do anything unexpected. "Goodbye Anna."

Anna looks quite shocked when Elsa turns around and walks away. "No wait!" she shouts after her sister.

"I'm just trying to protect you" Elsa shouts back, walking away faster. Jack doesn't know what to do. Should he just comfort Elsa, or…

Anna follows her sister while she calls to her

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance any more!" Jack follows the siblings as they run up the stairs. Jack can see that Elsa is crying, though she's trying to hide it. Anna continues to talk to her.

"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here" she finishes, standing at the doorstep.

Elsa turns to her sister. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits! Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"

Anna opens her mouth "Yeah, but-" but Elsa interrupts her.

"I know! You mean well. But leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!" She walks out on the balcony and Anna follows. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

Anna hesitates until she says carefully "Actually we're not..."

Elsa turns abruptly to her sister.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?" Elsa almost shouts.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow" She looks a little bit frightened.

Jack sees how Elsa freezes. She gasps. "What?" she asks fearfully.

Anna looks like she wants to take back what she just said. But she continues. "You kind of set of an eternal winter...everywhere…"

"Everywhere?" Elsa repeats.

But then Anna smiles brightly. "But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

Elsa grabs her hands and looks at Anna.

"No I can't, I don't know how!" she almost pleads to her sister.

"Sure you can, I _know _you can" Anna reassures her sister. Then she continues. "Cause for the first time in forever you don't have to be afraid!"

Jack hears how Elsa mutters to herself "I'm such a fool, I can't be free… There's no escape of the storm inside of me." He sees her fear over what she has done grow.

Anna still tries to make her sister to come home. But Elsa isn't listening.

"We can fix this winter weather" Anna tries. "And everything will be alright!"

In the end, Jack can see that Elsa can't take it anymore, her fear is just to much. The castle walls becomes reddish when Elsa shouts to Anna to leave her alone. Anna doesn't care, she just takes a step closer to Elsa. Elsa is half crouching down, but then something bursts for her. She screams "_I can't_!" and there's an explosion. Snow shoot in every direction, and one hits Anna in the chest. Elsa has her back turned to Anna and doesn't see her sister fall to the floor. But when she turns around, Jack hears her gasp when she sees her sister. Suddenly, a blond man enters the room along with the snowman. Elsa is surprised, but Anna is still trying to convince Elsa that she should come home.

"Who is this?" Elsa asks, but then she continues "Wait, it doesn't matter, you have to go!" Anna refuses.

"No, we can fix this!"

"How?" Elsa demands. "What power do you have to stop this winter. To stop me?" There's panic in her voice.

The blond man takes Anna's shoulders. "Maybe we should go…" Anna pulls away.

"No!" She turns to her sister. "I'm not leaving without you Elsa!"

Elsa looks at her sister with great sorrow in her eyes. Jack feels that she's going to do something soon. "Elsa…" he says. But it's too late.

"Yes you are!" Elsa says harshly. She waves her hands and a enormous snowman appears. It picks Anna, Olaf and the blond man up and walks away. Jack looks after them, but when he turns around, he sees Elsa fall to the floor.

* * *

**Oh dear... This is what happens when I get too dramatic... But hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! I'll update soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Friendship

**Hey guys! Oh man... All this imagination, I'll never be able to stop... Let's see where my thoughts will lead this story. :)**

**Thank you ****MissVianky for following :D**

**Thank you PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi for your review. It made me really happy :D**

**Soooooo, I really don't know what's gonna happen now, I'll just have to wait and see (write) ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Elsa**

She hears Jack call her name when she collapses onto the floor. She doesn't care. All she can think about is that she had hurt Anna, again! Plus, she had frozen whole Arendelle! And she had no idea how she would fix it. She feels Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" she exclaims. "I hurt Anna and froze all Arendelle!"

Jack looks sadly at her. Then he takes her by the waist and lifts her off the floor. Elsa hugs him tightly, and he hugs her back. She sobs softly in his hoody as he slowly caresses her hair. She thinks about how good it feels to hug him. Not having to be afraid of hurting him. She pulls away and Jack lets go. With tear-filled eyes, she turns her face towards him. He looks thoughtfully at her before he answers her question.

"I don't know. But you can fix this! I know you can!"

She smiles sadly in response before she asks "But how?"

She sees that he's thinking really carefully before responding "I'll teach you,"

She looks at him in surprise. Would he teach her? But as she thinks that it probably would be a pretty good idea. He had actually 100 years of experience. She takes a step backward.

"Okay."

**Jack**

Jack watches Elsa carefully. Her eyes are red and wet. She is in a lot of pain. Will she accept his offer?

When Elsa confirms his desire to teach her how to control her powers ,he smiles. He takes her hand and leads her up the stairs and out onto the balcony.

"First you must learn to let go of the fear" he says. "You have to trust yourself!"

Elsa takes a deep breath and he understands how difficult it is for her. For ten years, fear was her only companion in her room. But Jack was sure that that was what caused the winter in Arendelle. She let her fear take control of her powers, and then she could not do anything.

He instructs her to stand on the balcony and close her eyes. Elsa obeys. Then he tells her to imagine that her strength is a good thing, and not something to be afraid of. He tells her not to try to control them, to let them do what they want. He sees how she frowns in concentration before she relaxes. Then something unbelievable happens. Snowflakes begin to swirl around Elsa and it is beautiful. Jack has noticed that when she is afraid, her ice is red, but when she is happy and cheerful, her ice shows the brightest colors of blue and white. It's remarkable. He watches her, amazed, when Elsa's snowflakes dance around her. Eventually he tells her to open her eyes. Elsa does, and her mouth forms a little 'o' whens she sees the beauty of her powers. She sweeps around with one hand and more snowflakes appear and they spin around her. She smiles.

"_She's beautiful_" Jack thinks.

They train all day and then Elsa goes up to her bedroom. Jack's also pretty tired because he is almost human now in the summer. He yawns wide and Elsa smiles.

"Tired?" she asks.

She lies in bed and is wearing a light blue nightgown instead of her dress. Jack is trying not to stare. The gown is quite simple, but it brings forward her beautiful curves.

Jack smiles back and shakes his head. For now it's okay.

"Immortal, remember?" he smirks at her.

"Oh, right" she says sheepishly. "Don't you sleep, like, ever?"

"Well, I don't have to, but in summer, when I get more, um... alive, I get more tired." Elsa sits up in her bed.

"Oh, okay, do you want be to make you a bed or..?" she asks and looks down. Her cheeks turn bright red. Jack clears his throat and pulls his hand through his messy hair. Thoughts about laying in the same bed as Elsa makes him blush too.

"No need, I'm not gonna sleep, not yet anyway" he answers.

"Okay" she says and yawns widely. Jack smirks and approaches her bed and sits down. They're only a few inches away from each other. Jack gaze into Elsa blue eyes, and she looks into his too. Jack is still quite unused to people seeing him, but Elsa's looks aren't weird at all. They pull a little bit closer. Their faces are only a few centimeters apart. Elsa's mouth is slightly open. Jack's heart is beating fast, he's afraid Elsa's going to hear it. Jack is about to take Elsa's hand when she speaks.

"Jack?" she whispers, so low, he almost can't hear it.

"Yes?" he answers, equally low.

"Thank you. For being here. For helping me with my powers. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I will always be here for you Elsa. I have never met anyone like you." Jack replies. Elsa tenses up a bit. To ease the atmosphere Jack pulls a joke. "No one has ever been as...cool..as I" he teases. Elsa relaxes and smiles widely at Jack.

"Like you're as cool as I am" she teases back.

Jack smirks at her and laughs. "You're quite a feisty one" he chuckles.

"You have no idea" she whispers and yawns again.

"Time to sleep?" Jack smiles. Elsa lies back down at the bed. Jack hesitates a moment before he goes up to her and puts her blanket over her. Then he kisses her on the forehead. Her skin is soft and cool. He pulls away and awaits her reaction. But Elsa has already fallen asleep.

* * *

Jack understands that Elsa needs food, and he assumes that it probably doesn't exist in her castle. He checks that she's asleep before he steps out onto the balcony and jumps up in the air. He turns in the direction Elsa always looks when she stands on the balcony and shoots away. After half an hour he sees Arendelle spread out below him. It's incredible. The whole city is covered in several meters of snow and it's freezing. Not that Jack cares, but by the looks of the towns people, it's quite a winter. He sees a big castle in the middle of the town. It is awesome, but as a winter lover, he can not compare it to Elsa's ice castle. He flies over the wall that surrounds the castle, into the castle courtyard. It's completely empty. He lands at the castle entrance and ponds about how he could get in. Just then the door opens and a servant steps out. Jack has time to slip through the door before it is shut. He stands in a huge hall with two staircases leading to the second floor. He glides slowly up one staircase and tries to find the kitchen. It is completely quiet in the castle, he assumes that everyone is already asleep, it's pretty late. He spins around in the castle for a few minutes before he finds the castle kitchen. It is huge, so he has to look for a while before he finds the pantry. He takes a bit of bread, fruit and other goodies he can find. Then he puts everything in a bag which he lays over his shoulder. He opens a window and flies out. Just when he's about to fly back to Elsa, he hears voices. He looks down and sees two men, guards, standing at the gate, chatting. They're quite wrapped up, and their breaths come out in small puffs. Jack lands in front of the. Of course they don't notice him.

"Man, I hate cold!" the first guard says. His nose is red and he blows it on a tissue. The other guard is jumping up and down to stay warm.

"I know" he replies. "And I have to stay here until midnight. Do you think Princess Anna will manage to pull the queen together? An eternal winter doesn't sound too good."

The first guard sneezes and frowns. "I don't know. Princess Anna is remarkable, but who knows what's been going on in that castle during these three years. Maybe Queen Elsa went crazy due to their parents death. But I hope Princess Anna will fix things. It's something about Prins Hans that gives me the creeps."

"Schhhhh" the other guard says. "I've heard that he has spies everywhere. Don't say stuff like that out loud."

The guards become silent and Jack jumps back up in the air. So, Prince Hans isn't popular. Wasn't he that guy that wanted to marry Anna? Elsa had told him about that when she explained why she was alone in the Northern Mountain. He thinks about what the guard had said. Anna hadn't gotten back? Well, it was quite an adventure to get back from the mountain. She would return soon.

His thoughts return to Elsa. Her beautiful smile. Her teasing voice. Her red lips... Jack shakes his head. What's wrong with him? Why can't he think about anything else but Elsa? Of course she is special, because she can see him, but there is something else too. Something Jack can't understand...

When he lands on the balcony back in Elsa's palace, it's quiet.

"Great, she's still asleep" he thinks calmly.

He lays the bag of food on the table he had made earlier. Then he goes to Elsa's bed. Her face looks so peaceful. He removes a strand of hair from her face with one finger. It pains him to see her so scared all the time, this is the first time he sees her without a single disturbing thought. He is just about to leave back out on the balcony when Elsa moves. She sighs, whines a little and throws herself back and forth. Her eyes are tightly pursed. Jack goes back and understands that she has nightmares. He crawl onto her bed and kneel beside her, trying to wake her up. He shakes her shoulders.

"Elsa, wake up! You are having nightmares!"

Elsa opens her eyes and sits up. She breathes heavily.

"Jack?"

"I'm here." He stretches out his hands and she hugs him. He lulls her and knows that she is falling asleep again. Her breath calms down and he puts her back onto her pillow and is about to go when she grabs his hand.

"Jack... can you stay?"

He looks at her in surprise, but smiles widely and lies down beside her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Snow Queen" he whispers in a teasing voice and smirks. She smiles back and her eyelids fall slowly together.

"You better not, Frost" she replies as teasingly. Jack chuckles and his eyelids feel heavy. He yawns and falls asleep. Together the two figures of winter sleep deeply, comforted by each other's presence.

* * *

**OMG FEEEEEEELLSS! I'm so sorry about the almost kiss-scene. I was going to make it their first kiss, but then I thought that it was too soon. They just met... But both their feelings are starting to grow. And I think that Elsa is too stressed out to think about that kind of stuff. But she does have feelings for Jack. **

**OMG they are sooo cute. It's hard to make Jack act the right way, I'm trying to make him funny and irritating, but I have a really bad sense of humor. I hope you did like their "teasing each other" even a little bit :) **

**But hope you liked this chapter, it became really long! Feels and stuff... But leave a review! See ya all sooon :P**

**Trallalalala Love is an open dooooooooooooooor!**


	8. Chapter 8- Hans

**Hello guys! **

**I might not post tomorrow, since it's my birthday (Yay! I turn 17. (And yes, I still love Frozen and RotG. You're NEVER too old for that kind of stuff!)) So you will probably have to wait until Friday. But I'll post then as soon as possible! Anyway, this chapter is not too long, since the chapter before was really long. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Elsa's POV**

Elsa opens her eyes and yawns. She's just about to turn around when she feels a weight on her waist. She turns horrified and sees Jack lying beside her, his arm around her. She smiles as she remembers the evening before. Jack had been so kind when he comforted her. She stretches her arms and notices that just the thought of Jack makes her smile widely. She freezes. What is this? She has never felt this way for anyone before. Because of her isolation, she has never had contact with anyone other than her father, and at some point her mother. She thinks about it a while. But it doesn't go long before she notices that she is only thinking about Jack. The way he teases her until she relaxes. The way he pulls his hand trough his soft hair. The way he looks into her eyes…

She abruptly sits up when she realizes what it is. She is about to fall in love with Jack Frost! Before she has the time to think more about it, her stomach rumbles, and when she thinks about it, she notices that she has not eaten in almost two days. Her coronation, her escape, and the meeting with Jack had made her forget all those things.

She gently rises out of her bed. Jack looks so peaceful so she doesn't want to wake him. She creates her dress back on top of her nightgown but then she sees a bag on the table. She walks cautiously up to it and opens it. A smell of bread and other food comes out of the bag and she feels her stomach rumble even more. She wonders at first where the food come from before she realizes that Jack must have gotten it. She smiles and turns against him. _He's always so thoughtful_.

She takes a piece of bread and a fruit and sits down at the table. After her long fast, it tastes heavenly. She chews slowly and enjoys the taste on her tongue. When she has finished eating, she walks out onto the balcony. The sun is just about to go up, but since it does it on the other side of the castle, she can see how the sun's rays light up the mountain. It looks beautiful. She sighs and thinks about Anna. Is she okay? Has she married that Hans? Elsa hopes that her sister will wait before she rush into things. Although she thought it was ridiculous to get engaged with someone you met on that day, she could almost... understand... Anna. She has never felt love like that, so marriage seems quite ridiculous. Marriage so soon is, of course, even more ridiculous, but now when she feels like this for Jack, it is easier to understand why Anna did as she did. Although it is absolutely ridiculous. The thoughts of her sister makes her ponder about what Anna had said. Arendelle is completely frozen!

Elsa starts breathing faster. What will she do? She has no idea how she'll fix it. She feels she may understand and control her powers a little better thanks to Jack, but not nearly good enough! She starts nervously rubbing her palms against each other. She walks out of the bedroom and begins to wander around the palace as she panics even more for each step. She starts thinking about what her father had told her years ago. _Conceal, don't feel._She starts muttering the same phrase over and over again. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_! She looks around. The walls are now stained red and there are large cracks in them. Elsa only gets more anxious by the minute. What is she going to do? She can't run, and she can't return. She has cursed Arendelle. She shouldn't be alive! She truly was a monster! Why on earth would Jack want to be with her? How can she be so selfish?

Fear starts to get to her. She is about to cry. Jack is probably going to leave her. No, she will make him leave, she doesn't deserve to have anyone. Especially not someone like Jack. She's about to go up to Jack when something happens.

She hears voices, cries and screams outside. She runs down the stairs and opens the door. Below the stairs leading up to her front door, a group of men are fighting her big snowman. She gasps. What are they doing? Are they here to kill her? To take her back to Arendelle? No! She can't! There is nothing she can do to stop this winter. Then she hears a scream:

"_The queen_!"

Two men manage to slip past her scary snow guard. They rush after her, slipping on the ice, with crossbows in their hands. Elsa gasps and starts running. She runs up the first staircase and looks back. The two men are at the door. Elsa continues up and hears their yell behind her.

"_Up there, come on_!"

Elsa is terrified and runs up the stairs towards her bedroom. _Jack_.

She is about to run to Jack, when she realizes that she can't put him in danger. This is all her fault, not Jack's! She turns around and runs to another room. It's empty, but has also a large balcony. She turns around. The two men enter the room and start slowly circling around her, aiming at her with their weapons. She raises her hands and tries to slowly persuade them not to shoot at her.

"No, please..." Her voice is scared and begging. She doesn't want to die. Not without setting things right. Not without saying goodbye to Anna. And to Jack. _Jack..._

The two men stare at her when suddenly one of them raises his weapon and shoots an arrow straight at her.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh cliffhanger! Sorry about that... But you should know how it goes. :) I only change it a little bit :) But hope you liked it, I liked it, it's amazing how adorable Jack and Elsa are! Seriously! OMG these feeeeeeeels! Do you guys agree? Leave a review!**

**(Since it's my birthday, I hope that some more people will leave a review as a birthday present and make it more special... :) Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9- Gone

**Hi! I did manage to post a chapter though it's my birthday. Yay! (Sweet seventeen :P ) This chapter is quite much Frozen, I only added Jack :) But I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to my new followers: ****Izzyblackswan and Jelsa Fan Mac**

**Thank you for the favorites: ****Jelsa Fan Mac**

**I know I might have forgotten to thank some people for their reviews, so I'm really sorry! Now I thank everyone that ever has sent me a review. Also thanks for the congrats!**

**Thank you: ****andreita1000lee and regularstar1 for the congratulations!**

**A special thank you to Jelsa Fan Mac for favoring and following, not only my story, but MUAH! Thank you! I will try not to disappoint you!**

**Anyways, enough about this cr*p, let's continue! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jack's POV**

Jack yawns widely and stretches his arms. It is a long time ago since he has slept this good. A long time since he slept at all, but anyways…

He tries to remember his dream. It had been about him and Elsa. They had been flying, high up in the clouds. Elsa had laughed and there had been no fear in her eyes. They had been all alone, only accompanied by each other. And it had been amazing…

Then Jack realizes something. Elsa isn't there beside him. He remembers yesterday, how Elsa had asked him to stay with her. He smiles at the thought that they slept in the same bed. And it hadn't been awkward at all. They had been asleep, of course, but still… _She_ had asked him.

Then suddenly, he hears sounds from below. He sits up in Elsa's bed, wondering what's going on. Then he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Someone, a man, screams something, Jack can't hear what. Elsa's high heels click at the ice floor. He hears her run past her room. Then he freezes when he hears two heavy footsteps following. Who can it be? Are they chasing her? He jumps out of bed and follows the footsteps to a door that leads to a room he hasn't been to before. He hears Elsa's low, scared voice.

"_No please.._."

He throws open the doors just in time to see a man fire his crossbow towards Elsa.

"_Noo!_"

No one but Elsa hears his cry of fear and anger. He fires a shot of ice towards Elsa and the arrow and manages to make a small wall of ice between Elsa and the arrow. It goes halfway trough it, but stops before it hurts Elsa. Elsa looks up with terror in her eyes. She turns towards Jack, and he sees her terrified eyes before Elsa turns against the men again.

She sees the other man prepare to shoot at her, so she waves her hand and the man is pushed against the wall with a bunch of icicles that hold him in place, while an even bigger icicle almost pierces his throat. Jack can't move. It feels like he's dreaming. What is Elsa doing?! But just then, the second man has managed to reload his weapon. Elsa notices and waving her other hand she gets an ice wall in front of the man. He tries to escape to the sides, but Elsa waves her hand again and two other walls materializes on both sides of the man. The first wall starts to push him towards the balcony. Jack knows, that if he falls, he dies. Elsa is standing with both hands outstretched towards both of the men. They are close to death. Just before the second man is about to fall down from the balcony, a red-haired man appears and shouts:

"Queen Elsa, don't become the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa will not listen. But Jack knows she will regret it later if she kills these two men.

"Elsa ..." he whispers quietly. He tries to make her understand what she's doing. These men are not worth it. Killing them would truly make her a monster. Elsa hears him. She looks terrified up at him when she realizes what she's doing, and lowers her hands.

Then the man, who is glued to the wall, raises his crossbow. Jack is about to fire a lump of ice against him, but the red-haired man is faster. He grabs the man's arm and lifts it up so that the arrow is fired into the air. Jack relaxes when he hears a little jingle. The arrow has gone through the chandelier's chain and in slow motion, the tremendous ice chandelier falls down. Right down on Elsa. Jack barely has time to shout a warning before he sees how the huge crown lands straight on Elsa before she can escape. The force of the impact fills the air with ice crystals and Jack is thrown back and his staff flies out of his grasp. Everything goes black for a moment. When he opens his eyes everything is spinning . He hears how the redhead says:

"Oh man, what an impact. Is she dead?"

Another man, one of the armed guards, replies:

"No, your majesty, she's only unconscious."

The red-haired man swears. Jack doesn't know why.

"Why on earth did you shoot her? You know that if someone found her, they would know that we killed her! We were going to make it an accident. This was perfect. If only she had died…"

Jack doesn't understand what the redhead is talking about. Killing Elsa? He opens his eyes, but his gaze is all blurry. His staff is out of reach, and his head aches terribly.

"Well, the Duke told us to make sure this winter stops… But I guess we could… adjust… our loyalty a little bit, if Your Majesty has something better to offer?"

"Yeah, well… I'll make you dukes yourselves if you help me with this issue."

The two men agrees. "What now?" the other guard asks.

"Well, take her with us. Maybe I manage to convince her to stop this winter. I'll will be a hero. Then I'll just kill her."

His voice is bored, as he's just talking about what to do this evening. They're talking about murder! About murdering Elsa! Jack opens his eyes and blinks a few times. _They're going to kill _Elsa! He has to get up!

He tries to stand up to get to his staff, but before he can do it, the men are already gone. And they have Elsa with them! Jack's head aches when he gets up on his feet. He groans and tries to get to his staff on the other side of the room. He has to save Elsa ... But everything becomes black and Jack falls back onto the ice floor.

* * *

**Oh dear... I kind of liked this chapter :) I hope you liked it too. I figured that I should write **_**why**_** Hans saved Elsa in Frozen. It really bothered me, but here's one excuse. I hope you don't mind. There are soo many possibilities, I just picked one. :) But anyways, leave a review and ship Jelsa :D**

**Let it gooooo, let it goooooo, can't hold it (my imagination) back any moooooooore :D Haha hope you don't mind my...singing... ;)**

**Holy motherf*cker, I just noticed that my story is now 10,000 words long. Oh myyyy! Thank you to all my supporters for this. It wouldn't have been possible without you. With you guys on my side, I might even finish this story. And maybe even write another! Anyways... see ya! :)**


	10. Chapter 10- The snowstorm

**Hello again! I'm now writing on a totally new computer! I got it as a birthday present. Thank you mum and dad sooo much! Wow, this is really strange. This chapter might have even more spelling mistakes than usual, since it takes time to adapt to this new stuff! But anyways, here's chapter 10. It's again quite much from Frozen, I only added Jack. **

**Thank you to ****PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi for the review :D**

**Thank you Lunara7 for following :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Elsa's POV**

Elsa groans and opens her eyes. It is completely dark. She looks around and realizes that she is in one of the castle's prison cells, in Arendelle. How did she end up here? She tries to remember what happened. Her memories are pretty hazy, but she remembers that two men came to kill her. And she had almost killed them! What is happening with her? She almost killed two men! Murder! But Jack had stopped her. Jack had prevented her from committing the greatest mistake of her life. Jack ... But where is he?

She gets up and runs to the cell's tiny window. But then she feels that something pulls her back. She looks down at her hands. They are enclosed in a pair of large metal handcuffs, which are attached by a chain to the floor. She steps over them, leaning against the window as much as the chains will let her.

It's a enormous snowstorm outside. Huge ships are caught in the ice on the frozen fjords. Elsa gasps. Anna was telling the truth. She has enchanted whole Arendelle and doomed the land to eternal winter. She feels the tears burning under her eyelids.

"No… What have I done?" she whispers to herself.

After all she had done to protect Anna, to protect her kingdom, she now has ruined it. She deserves to die! But if she is back in Arendelle, then who brought her here? Hans had come to her castle at the mountain. Did he bring her back? What about the men that tried to kill her? And what about Anna? Is she here, is she here in the castle? The thought of meeting Anna almost makes Elsa cry. She desperately wants to meet her sister, to make sure she is okay, but then she also wants Anna to stay away. She is way too dangerous! What is she going to do?

Suddenly she hears that the prison door opens. Hans steps into the room. He holds a small lantern in his hand. He puts it down and approaches her. She stares in horror at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her voice is commanding, but also scared.

"I just couldn't let them kill you" Hans answers and puts his arms around himself to shield himself from the cold.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle" Elsa tries, lifting up her chained hands. She glances on them. They're already starting to freeze. "Get Anna" she commands.

"Anna has not returned" Hans says, looking Elsa deep in her eyes. It's something uncomfortable about his look, as he doesn't care about his fiancée (though Elsa didn't approve their proposal). But Elsa is probably just imagining it.

Elsa turns around and looks out the window. Anna isn't back. Where is she) It's been a day since she left.

Hans takes a step closer to Elsa. "If you would just stop the winter" he begs. "Bring back summer. Please…"

Elsa sighs and closes her eyes. Then she turns around and looks up at Hans.

"Don't you see? I _can't_!"

Hans eyes become big. Then he sighs and looks down at the floor.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" Elsa begs. She's about to cry soon.

"I'll do what I can" Hans replies. Then he leaves and closes the door with a loud bang. Elsa ponds about his words. Anna isn't back. Is she okay? Elsa sighs once again. Then she looks down at her hands.

The handcuffs are already totally frozen, and white frost covers them. It makes her think about Jack. Is he okay? Is he at her ice castle, waiting for her? No, he has probably left her, believing she left him. The thought of never seeing Jack again eventually makes her cry. Cold tears pore down her cheeks and freeze halfway. That makes her cry even more. She can't even express feelings as a normal human. She is a monster, and should be alone and locked up. But not here, not anywhere near someone she could hurt. Far, far away from everyone!

The blizzard gets heavier. Ice starts to spread in her cell also.

Elsa continues to stare out the window when she suddenly sees something: a pair of familiar blue eyes in the window. A pair of lovely, warm and caring eyes. _Jack_...

He looks anxiously at her.

"Elsa, are you okay?" he asks with panic in his voice. She smiles encouragingly at him.

"I'm okay." He came for her! He hadn't left! Jack slowly puts his one arm trough the bars in the window. He gently touches Elsa's cheek. She presses her face against his hand and feels the tears welling up in her face again. Jack had come for her, he was here right now!

"Elsa" he whispers. Elsa looks him deep in the eyes. "I'll get you out of here. Then we are going far away from this place!"

The guards outside her cell suddenly react to the drop of temperature and the spreading of the ice.

"Hurry up!" one of them screams. "She's dangerous! Quickly!"

Elsa looks back at the door and starts pulling in her handcuffs.

"It's frozen shut" the guard panics.

Elsa turns back at the window and wonders what Jack is going to do to get her out. She is in a prison, what could he possibly… Then she hears a huge bang and the whole wall ruptures. She can't see anything else but snow and dust, when she feels that Jack embraces her. She leans her cheek against his shoulder. It feels good when Jack is back with her. She hasn't noticed how empty she had felt when he is gone. The guards scream behind the big pieces of the cell that have blocked the door.

"Now, we will remove your handcuffs." Jack takes the first one of her hands in his own and freezes the lock. Then he does the same with the other. Then they hug each other again. But they hear the guards shouting at each other outside the door. Jack takes Elsa's hand and together they run out in the blizzard.

* * *

**Yes... Well... this wasn't too exiting... But I wanted to express what feelings Elsa had in the cell. Feelings for Jack. And Anna of course. And then Jack comes and rescues****her! Oooooooo feeeeeelssss! *skipping around in my room like Anna. Well *calms down and sits down. Hehe you wanted to know that right?**

**Anyways, leave a review and I'll update soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Back to normal

**Wow, I'm inspired right now. Soo, I won't write any cr*p here now, I'll just start with the story... But first I have to thank my new **

**followers: ****GodzillaMan1000 and tjelsa**

**favorites: GodzillaMan1000 and tjelsa**

**Also thank you to these guys for also following me :)**

**Thank you Lunara7 for your review. I just want to say that if my story made you a JelsaLover, then I'm really proud. TEAM JELSA! Also thank you for the congrats :) **

**Soo, anyways, let the story begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jack's POV**

Jack can barely see anything. The snowstorm is getting worse, he can barely see three feet in front of him. He understands that Elsa is scared and confused, and that it's she who causes the terrible snowstorm. Not that he really mind it, but it can't be like this forever. Elsa has to calm down. They will have to go away, maybe to another country. He has to learn Elsa how to control her powers, and they can't do it in Arendelle. They have to disappear.

Jack makes the decision and turns around, making Elsa crashing into him. Without asking her, he takes her in his arms and jumps up in the air. It goes much faster if they fly. Elsa gives up a small cry and grips hard around Jack neck and buries her face in his chest. But the snowstorm is worse than Jack thought. They are thrown back and forth and he knows they won't get anywhere. Not even the spirit of Winter can fly in this weather. The wind is now controlled by Elsa, instead of him. Eventually, they are forced to land.

They continue struggling trough the storm on foot. Jack hold Elsa's hand in a firm grip, making sure they won't get parted. If they let go, who knows, if they'll ever find each other. Jack's trying to see something through the swirling snow, but the flakes are too big, too many. They swirl around him, blinding him. Fortunately, he isn't cold at least. Jack has never hated snow like he does right now. He hears Elsa crying behind him, even if the wind roaring hard in his ears makes it hard too hear even his own thoughts. Suddenly, he trips. His staff flies out of his hand, and his grip on Elsa's hand is lost. Without thinking, he runs to take his staff that flew a little further away. When he turns around, Elsa is gone.

"_Elsa!_" he roars, but can hardly hear his own voice. He turns wildly around, trying to catch a sight of her, but sees nothing but white. He tries once again to fly, but it is just as impossible as before, the wind is just too strong. He starts to run. He can't think of anything else but Elsa, and the red-haired man's words:

"_Then I'll just kill her._"

He can not let that happen. If Elsa dies ... He can't even think about it. He has never felt like this before. Just the thought of Elsa would make him blush, if she wasn't gone. It takes a while for him to realize that he _loves _her! He loves Elsa! He feels the determination take over. He has to find Elsa. He must find her and tell her what he feels. He looks around and squints. Suddenly, he sees a dark spot in all the white. It's hard to say if it is Elsa, but he starts to run towards it anyway. Soon he sees that it is really not Elsa, but the red-haired man. Hatred flares up in him and he aims with his staff on the man. Is Elsa here? Has the man hurt her.

_If he has, I'll kill him! _

Jack realizes that he is going to die himself if Elsa does. Living without Elsa, being alone again… The thought is unbearable. Jack is almost about to shoot at the man when he sees that Elsa is standing behind the man, talking to him. He lowers his staff, afraid of hitting Elsa by mistake. He hears Elsa's words.

"Take care of Anna!"

The man answers her:

"Anna? She came home, cold and weak. She told me that you froze her heart. Anna is _dead!_"

Jack freezes. Anna is dead? He sees Elsa's eyes distorted by pain, and it's horrible. He understands how terrible it must feel for Elsa, losing her sister, and to know that it is one's own fault. He sees how Elsa falls to the ground. And everything gets quiet. The snowstorm suddenly stops. Everything is frozen in place. Elsa lies on the ground, crying. He looks down and doesn't really know what to do. There's nothing he really _can _do to ease Elsa's pain. Suddenly Jack remembers the redhead. He raises his head and hears the man take his sword out its scabbard while he slowly walks towards Elsa. Elsa doesn't notice, her grief and pain is too much for her to bear.

Jack starts running, everything seems to be going in slow motion. Though his feet are moving, he doesn't seem to get any closer. Jack tries to shout a warning, but can't. His throat is dry. Jack is just about to shoot at the man, despite the risk to hit Elsa, when a woman throws herself in front of the sword that the redhead is just about to strike Elsa with. She screams.

_"Noo!" _She reaches up one hand in a defensive position. Her hair is white as snow, and she is frozen stiff. It takes a while for Jack to understand that it is Anna.

Just before the sword falls on Anna's outstretched hand, she freezes and turns into a statue of ice. The sword is shattered on the frozen statue and the man is thrown backwards. One last puff of steam comes out of Anna's frozen lips before everything gets quiet.

"Anna!"

Elsa's scream is the worst sound Jack has ever heard. Elsa jumps up and stands in front of her frozen sister, with tears streaming down her face.

"Anna, no, no..." She throws herself sobbing onto Anna's neck. Jack knows that he can't do anything to help her. But then something happens. Anna's body slowly starts to thaw. Her hair gets back its former redness and her clothes becomes fabric again. Her body becomes flesh and blood. With a sigh she puts down her hand from her frozen position.

"Anna!" This time Elsa's scream is a scream of joy. The two sisters hug each other tightly. Jack looks eased up at Elsa's tearful face. She slowly smiles back at him.

"You would sacrifice yourself, for me?" she asks astonished of Anna.

"You are my sister, and I love you" Anna simply replies.

The two sisters hug each other again. But then they hear a shriek. It is Olaf, the snowman:

"Only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart" Jack sees how the two sisters look at each other and smile. But then something changes in Elsa's eyes. She looks thoughtful.

"Love ..." she says slowly. Then she smiles. "Love, of course!". She spreads out her hands and looks happy up to the sky. Suddenly Jack notices how everything starts to melt. The ice melts and Elsa lift them up on one of the ships that were frozen in the ice. The blond man who brought Anna to the ice castle is also there. The snow begins to disappear and everything is sucked up to the sky. Elsa spreads her hands and a huge snowflake is formed in midair, then she spreads them and the snowflake disappears. Jack smiles. She did it. Now she can control her powers.

Anna watches he sister with wonder in her big eyes. "I knew you could do it." Just as the two sisters are about to hug again they hear a cough. They turn around and see the redhead tilting onto the railing. The blond man is just about to walk towards him with an angry expression on his face. But Anna stops him. Then she walks with dignity to the redhead. He looks up on her with surprise.

"Anna? But she froze your heart!"

Anna watches the man with dignity and disgust.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!"

Jack chuckles. Oh snap! Anna turns away from Hans and Jack wonders what she's about to do when she turns around and hits the man right in the face so that he falls into the water.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it, I did :) I just think that Anna's answer is AWESOME! From now on, everything will be me. Frozen is over, so now it will be first kiss and stuff (Warning, a huge pile of fluff incoming!) Anyways, leave a review of what you thought! See ya :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Control

**Yay! It's Saturday, so I might even upload more chapters today :) I won't be doing anything else today but write and watch TV. I'm really tired of work. Of course it fun with all the kids (I summer work at a nursery) but its nice to sleep late for once. Anyways, now Frozen is over, let the fluffiness begin!**

**PS: Holy shit, 15 followers, 9 favorites and 9 reviews. Wow! Thank you guys!**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Elsa's POV**

Elsa can't believe it! She did it. Now she can control her powers. And the answer is love. So simple, yet always out of reach. Until she met Jack. The thought of Jack, and Anna of course, had made it possible for her to thaw the ice. Elsa had understood that love was the thing that controlled her powers. As long as there was love in her heart, there would be control. Now she also understood why her powers had done s they did. When she was scared, her powers were fearsome. Then there was no love in her heart. But the thought of the ones she love made her powers beautiful, instead of something to be controlled. Now she is free. Elsa runs and hugs Anna. Her sister hugs her tightly back.

"Wow" she comments on her sister's not so dignified act. But she is proud of Anna. She maybe wasn't a proper princess, but she certainly was a worthy sister. She always stands up to the ones she love. Elsa still can't believe that Anna sacrificed herself for her. She really did that. Elsa doesn't know if she ever could do something like that. Elsa pulls away from Anna.

"I know!" Anna replies cheerfully on Elsa's comment. "I'm quite awesome, right?" Elsa chuckles. Her stubborn, adorable, strong, amazing little sister. What did she do to deserve a person like that?

Elsa looks around. Where's Jack? Then she sees him. He is sitting on the boats railing, with the staff in his hand, smiling widely at her. She mimes to him "Thank you". He chuckles and mimes back "You're welcome", though nobody could hear him exept for her. This makes Elsa feel sad. She's just about to tell Anna about Jack when the blond man that was in her ice castle with Anna steps forward.

He bows. "Your Majesty, my name is Kristoff."

Elsa smiles at him. "Nice to meet you Kristoff. I believe that you helped Anna, and thereby me. For that I am forever in your debt."

Kristoff blushes. "It was nothing" he mumbles. Anna runs to him and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back. Elsa smiles at them, realizing that they like each other.

"As long as they don't get engaged and married today, or any day soon, I'm happy, for her" she thinks to herself.

"Shall we head back?" Anna asks her sister. Small boats are approaching the ship, coming to get them. Elsa nods and takes her sister's hand. Together, they return home to the castle. Elsa sees Jack follow them in the air.

Elsa and Anna walk side by side, not letting each other go. Kristoff and the reindeer, Sven, follows. Olaf runs here and there, watching everything and shrieking of joy over everything he sees, but especially over his personal flurry Elsa made him. The sister laugh when the funny snowman does all sorts of tricks and stuff. Elsa's so happy. Everything seems to be going in the right direction. Her sister and she are as close as ever, and she controls her powers. Now maybe she could be the Queen that her people expected her to be, if they could accept an Ice Queen. Elsa hopes that they will.

While Anna babbles about random stuff, Elsa's thoughts wander to Jack. Now what? He doesn't have to help her anymore. Will he leave? Elsa hopes that he will stay, at least for a couple of days. She really like him. Well actually, she feels more about him, but she doesn't think that Jack feels the same way for her, so she hides her true feelings. Suddenly she can't see Jack anymore. They are at the gates to the castle. To Elsa's delight, the people are cheering, not screaming at her. But where's Jack? Wasn't he just over them, hovering and laughing over Anna's foolish babbling? Elsa turns around. She can see him, walking away, towards the woods. Her smile disappears. Is he leaving? She calls for him, fear and yearning in her voice. He can't leave!

"Jack!"

He turns at the sound of her voice. He looks a little unsure. Anna pulls Elsa in her arm. "Who are you screaming for?" Elsa doesn't care to answer. She lets go of Anna's hand and starts running. Jack can't disappear! He can't leave her. They have been trough too much together. He has done too much for her, so he can't leave without letting her do something in return, anything. Elsa continues to shout his name as she approaches him. He starts running towards her with a big smile on his lips. They meet in the middle. He takes her by the waist and lifts her into the air and she laughs out loud as he spins her. They look each other as he sets her down. She sees that he looks happy, but insecure.

"You weren't going to leave me without saying goodbye, Frostie?" Elsa asks, with a teasing tone to cover her true feelings. Jack shrugs.

"I thought you would want to be with Anna after all that has happened." Elsa shakes her head.

"Of course I want to be with her, but ... I want to be with you too ..."

Jack smiles. "You can't live without me, right?" he teases.

Elsa blushes, but replies back "Yeah, you wish."

Suddenly they hear Anna's cries. They turn around and see Anna coming running towards them.

"What on earth is going on here? First, you run away and yell at nothing, then you _fly around _and now you are talking to yourself!"

There's the proof that Anna really can't see Jack. Elsa had half hoped that Jack only had kept out of sight, but they really can't see him. That makes her sad. She looks up at Jack and sees his pain, though he's trying to hide it. She takes his hand and smiles encouragingly at him. Then she turns towards her sister.

"Anna, let me introduce you to Jack Frost." Anna looks blankly at her. But before she can say anything, Elsa quickly continues.

"He is a spirit. You can not see him if you do not believe in him. So believe Anna! Believe!" Anna looks at her in surprise. But then she jumps back with a startled cry.

"What the ...?"

Elsa sees that Jack gets really surprised. He looks down at Elsa and smiles widely. Anna carefully takes one step forward and looks up at Jack.

"Omm ... hey ... I guess that you're Jack Frost ..."

Jack smiles when he hears Anna talk to him. He bows and smirks at her as he says.

"Your highness, princess Anna, it's an honor to meet you." His voice is teasing, but with an inch of respect in it.

Anna giggles. "Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Anna."

Together, the three of them return to the castle to celebrate. And everything seems to be just perfect.

* * *

**Cheesy, I know... But as I warned, I am really cheesy :)**

**Still no Jelsa kissing or stuff, I'm sorry :) But it's coming, I promise!**

**Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13- Young love

**Wow, this chapter went really fast. My fingers flied over the keys! And oh my god...**

**Enjoy****! (as much as I did)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Jack's POV**

Jack can't believe it. He's not alone anymore. Now everyone can see him! It takes a while for the people of Arendelle to take back their queen, but eventually they accept that she has powers. Elsa spreads out tales of Jack everywhere, in the castle and in towns, and one by one, everyone starts to believe him. He's finally noticed, seen. He can not even walk through a corridor without anyone seeing him.

At first, it feels strange, he's used to being able to talk to himself and to random stuff without anyone noticing. But now he has to behave, at least a little. It takes it's time, but eventually he gets used to it. He sees how Elsa and Anna tells everything that happened to each other, and he sees how the two sisters become closer and closer together. The blond man, Kristoff, is apparently Anna's boyfriend. The times when Anna and Elsa are not together, Anna hangs out with Kristoff. She also spends time with Jack sometimes, when Elsa is busy with her duties and Kristoff has his ice work to do. Jack really enjoys Anna's company. She is always cheerful, and she doesn't mind his 24/7 teasing. She also teases back. They have a great time together, but Jack still can't stop thinking about Elsa. He hasn't told her his feelings, because he's afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. He's afraid that if she finds out, and doesn't feel the same about him, their friendship might be over. And even though Jack isn't alone any more, he can't stand loosing Elsa.

Jack and Elsa barely leaves one another the following days and weeks. They have snowball fights and play, but Elsa must also take care of her queen duties. The red-haired man, Hans, is sent back to his kingdom to receive his punishment. The man who had told his guards to kill Elsa, the Duke of Weselton (they call him the monkey of Weaseltown to irritate him), loses his contacts with the kingdom of Arendelle. The country flourishes and everything seems to be fine.

One day, about a month later, Jack and Elsa have snowball fight in the palace ballroom. It's in the middle of the night and everybody, except them, are asleep. Elsa has been working in her room all day, so they hadn't had the time to have some fun. Jack had managed too convince Elsa that she needs to relax a little, and though she was quite tired, she agreed. They went to the ball room, which was far away from everyone's bedroom, so they wouldn't wake anyone. Elsa makes it snow while Jack uses his staff to freeze the whole floor into a perfect ice rink. They create ammo and the fight is ready to begin. Elsa hides behind one of her snow barriers, while Jack is behind his own. He can hear her giggle.

"Coward!" he shouts to her.

"Yeah, like you're any better" she shouts back to him.

"Oh yeah?!" he replies and lifts carefully up his head and peeks over the barrier. Within a second, his face is hit by a huge snowball. He spits and coughs, but Elsa's laughter makes him smile.

"I accept the challenge" he smirks and makes a snowball in his hands. Before Elsa can hit him again, he jumps up in the air. He roams the room, and when he sees Elsa crouching behind her snow barrier, he hits her with a snowball in her face. She hadn't notices him, and is totally unprepared for it. She gives up a surprised cry and falls on her back. Jack laugh so much he almost falls to the floor.

"How about that, Ice Queen?" he teases. "Next time you might rethink before you challenge the King of Snowballs."

When Elsa has recovered from the surprise, she starts to laugh. Jack also laugh, but then he starts flying closer, throwing snowballs at her. Elsa runs away while she cries out "Hey, that's unfair, I can't fly".

"We can fix that" Jack shouts back and dives down towards her. He scoops her up in his arms and she grabs his neck while she cries out in fright. Jack laughs while he flies around the hall, surfing on his staff. Eventually Elsa relaxes in his arms and also starts laughing. Then she pushes a snowball straight in his face, with an 'evil' laughter. He looses his balance and they tumble down into a large pile of snow, choking in laughter. Jack drops on top of Elsa, and they just lie there, laughing at each other for a while. But then it becomes a bit awkward. Elsa blushes and turns her head to the side, avoiding Jack's look. Jack feels really nervous and doesn't know what he should do. He has never been this close to Elsa before, like this. The tension in the air, her body against his. It's totally different to the moment they had in Elsa's ice castle. Elsa turns her gaze toward Jack. Her eyes are blue and, oh, so beautiful. Jack smiles at her and she smiles back at him. Her cheeks are red as a tomato and Jack feels his cheeks turns red also. But then everything seems perfectly clear. He bends down towards her and their lips meet.

The kiss is soft and cold, but better than anything Jack has ever experienced. He puts his arms around Elsa waist and she puts hers around his neck while the kiss deepens. Jack has not really understood how much he loves Elsa before this. Now it feels like he never wants this moment to end. Elsa's fingers wrapped in his white hair, his arms around her waist and her lips against his. Eventually they pull apart. Elsa is still really red in the face, but she looks happy.

"She's so beautiful" Jack thinks to himself.

He smirks at her and she smiles back. He bends down again and whispers in her ear.

"_I love you._" He has never said these words to anyone before, but saying them to Elsa is perfectly right. Elsa hugs him tighter and whispers back.

"_I love you more._" Jack chuckles softly and says.

"But I love you _most._" Elsa giggles. Her giggle makes Jack smile. He stands up. He stretches out his hand towards Elsa.

"My Lady" he says and bows when she uses his hand to get up on her feet.

"Mr. Frost" she replies and smiles. Then they clean up the hall before they leave, hand in hand.

* * *

**Oh man finally! Jelsa first kiss! I can't stand these feeeeeeels! They're killing me, slowly... But god I loved this chapter. I have been waiting to write about their first kiss for soo long! Finally!I hope you liked it as much as I did. Leave a review. **


	14. Chapter 14- Busted

**Wow, two chapter in one day, maybe even more :D Now when they are together, I will be real fluffy, haha :)**

**Thank you to ****PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi for the favorite.**

**Thank you to PotterWhoLockJelsaJed for the review :)**

**Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Anna's POV**

Anna is so happy. Not only did she have got her beloved sister back, she also got a boyfriend. Kristoff is so lovely and caring. She loves him very much. They hang out all day and she can not bear to think about anyone else.

She hangs out with Elsa as much as possible. She has lost ten years, ans she wants them back! Elsa and she talk about everything. Elsa explained that Anna knew about her powers when she was little, but that when she hit her, they went to the trolls, who fixed it. After that, they never met. Anna now understands why Elsa did as she did. She sacrificed everything to keep her safe. And Anna is truly grateful.

Those times when Elsa is busy, and Kristoff has to work, Anna hang out with Jack. Elsa has explained who he is. It took a while for Anna to get used to a flying spirit in the castle, but when she did, they have a lot of fun together. She really enjoys being with Jack, And she is also so happy that Elsa has found a friend that is just like her. Jack also has told her about his past, how no one saw him until Elsa. Anna helped her sister to make everyone believe in Jack.

It has been a couple of weeks since their reunion, and Anna is bored. She walks around the castle. It's still quite early, and many are still asleep. Kristoff is at work, so they can't hang out. Anna woke early, and then she couldn't sleep anymore. Now she is heading to Elsa's room. Maybe they can have a snowball fight, or go skiing. Maybe Jack can take her flying.

He had grabbed her once and flied out the window, and Anna had screamed like a crazy. He had held her by her hand and they had flied over the castle before they headed back. When Anna had gotten used to the feeling, she had loved it. When she asked Jack why he did it, he explained that Elsa had asked him to do it, because she knew that Anna would love it. And she was right!

When she and Jack talked, he told her that he was in the ice castle, when Anna was there. Horrible memories flooded trough Anna. Elsa almost had her killed. Of course it wasn't her fault. But if she hadn't thrown herself in front of Elsa, she would have died.

"But I didn't!" she thought to herself. Jack noticed that she was troubled, so he hugged her and teased her until she relaxed. And so everything was fine. She really like that about Jack. He can make anyone feel a lot better.

Anna is almost at Elsa's door. She ponders about random stuff when she meets Olaf in the corridor. The snowman is softly singing to himself.

"In summer…"

Anna giggles. The snowman is adorable.

"Hi Olaf" she greets the snowman.

"Anna!" Olaf exclaims. "What's up?"

"I'm fine" Anna replies. "Is Elsa in her room?"

"I think so…" the snowman answers.

Anna kneels by the snowman.

"I was going to ask Elsa if she want to have a snowball fight, do you want to join?"

Olaf smiles and shouts "Of course I do! I'll just go and say 'hi' to Sven."

Anna smiles. Olaf sure loves that reindeer. She nods and when the snowman head for the stables she shouts to him.

"We have to eat breakfast first, but we'll see you in an hour."

"Okay, see ya!" the snowman answers before he runs away. Soon he's out of sight, but the snow flurry leaves a small track of ice on the floor. Anna smiles and continues towards Elsa's room.

She's just about to knock when she hears voices from inside. It's Elsa and... Jack! Anna is really surprised. It's still real early, so why's Jack in Elsa's room? The pair of them usually hang out in the ballroom, having snowball fights, or skiing. She gently puts her head against the door and tries to listen to what they do in there. She hears no words, just their laughter. Elsa is giggling. Giggling! But Elsa almost never giggles. According to her, princesses, and especially not queens, don't giggle. She is just about to knock and ask what's going on when she hears Jack's voice.

"I love you." She takes a step back in surprise. What? Then she hears Elsa's laughing reply "I love you more." There is silence for a moment. Some weird noises. Elsa's giggle. Then Jack reply "I love you most."

They both chuckle and Anna doesn't know if she should be angry or overjoyed. Of course, she is glad that Elsa has found someone, also, someone that is same as she. But she should have told her! Anna is just about to go when she gets an teasing smile on her face. Then she turns on her heel and steps straight in in the room. Maybe she can catch them kissing. That would be fun! But she gets even more. She stops in the doorway. Elsa and Jack lie in Elsa's bed, wrapped around each other really tight. Jack's arms are around Elsa's waist, and her arms are wrapped around his neck. They are kissing passionately. Thankfully they at least have their clothes on, though they look real messy. Elsa utters a loud cry when she sees her sister.

"Anna!" They pull hastily apart. Elsa looks like a tomato and pushes accidentally down Jack from the bed in her fright. A loud thud is heard and Jacks "Ouch!" But Elsa barely notices. She watches Anna, both terror and nervousness in her eyes, as if to wait for her judgement. Anna is about to look angry, but then she realizes that Elsa did not want to tell her about her and Jack, because she is still the protective big sister as she had been all her life. She just wanted to protect Anna. Anna sighs and then she smiles.

"Sorry, I should have knocked ... But I just wanted to ask if you ... and Jack ... want to come and have breakfast?"

Jack sticks his head up above the edge of the bed. He is as red in the face as Elsa. Anna laughs loudly inside when Elsa clears her throat before answering.

"Omm,sure, I'll... be right there."

Anna nods and leaves the room with a broad smile on her face. Busted!

* * *

**Oh myyyyyyy! Soo, now Anna knows, and thereby Kristoff...and the rest of the world :P Haha. I wrote this because I remember when I busted my big sister kissing her boyfriend. It was soo funny! Haha :) This was how she reacted (though she didn't push her boyfriend from the bed):D**

**Anyways, leave a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15- Duties

**Sooo, I really have nothing to say, I just wanna write :)**

**But thank you to Bumbleboy92 for following and for the favorite. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Elsa's POV**

"I love you most," says Jack and Elsa laughs. He bends down to kiss her and just then, Anna rushes through the door. She stops in the doorway and stands there and gapes. Elsa cries out.

"Anna!" She pulls away from Jack. She can feel how she blushes. She pushes Jack further way, and then she hears how he falls off the bed, onto the floor and his moaning "Ouch!" She barely notices. Anna has discovered them. She looks nervously at her little sister. What will she say? Will she be angry? Before she knows how to explain, Anna sighs and smiles before she says,

"Sorry, I should have knocked ... But I just wanted to ask if you ... and Jack ... want to come and have breakfast?" She looks at them and smiles wider. Elsa relaxes a little. Maybe she's not too angry. Jack sticks his head up above the edge of the bed. Elsa sees in the corner of her eye that he is as red as her. Elsa clears her throat before she says

"Omm, sure, I'll... be right there."

Anna nods in response before she turns on her heel and walks out of the room. Elsa turns to Jack. He looks at her, but then he smiles big.

"She sure caught us off guard..." he smiles. Elsa smiles back, taking a deep breath, and then she starts to laugh.

"Oh my god, her face" she laughs. She stretches her hand out to Jack who takes i. He crawls back into her bed and gives her a kiss. Then he lays himself down and she snuggles herself closer to him. He hugs her waist and kisses her. She smiles and asks

"So, you want to come and have breakfast? Jack looks thoughtful.

"I don't really have to eat, but since it's summer, I'm pretty tired. And on second thought, why not? But thank god, at least the summer solstice is over."

Elsa nods. Summer Solstice is a tough day for Jack. The sun is at its highest and it's very ... summery. As a winter spirit, summer is quite heavy for him. Summer Solstice had been a week earlier, and Jack had barely managed to do anything during that day. He had slept and eaten, and he had not even been able to fly. But now it is already becoming autumn, and Jack's powers return.

Elsa gets out of bed and goes to change. Jack stays on the bed and plays with a little snowman that he just created. Elsa looks in her closet. After she made her first dress up in her ice castle, regular clothes didn't sit as comfortable anymore. She sighs and decides just to make a new outfit.

She closes her eyes and focuses on an image in her head. Cold comes creeping up along her body, when the ice molds to her will. She opens her eyes and watches herself in the mirror. She is wearing a light blue top and a pair of white shorts. She combs her hair and puts it in the usual braid. She checks her eye shadow before she goes back to Jack. He looks up as she opens the door. She blushes a little at his astonished gaze.

"You like it?"

Jack nods silently but then he smiles. He jumps out of bed and hugs Elsa while he whispers in her ear.

"You'd be beautiful even in a garbage bag." Elsa blushes and gives him a kiss.

"Shall we go then?"

They walk down the corridor, hand in hand.

"Nervous?" Jack teases when he notices how tense Elsa is.

"Shut up!" Elsa snaps at him. Jack raises his hands 'Okay, okay'.

Anna is already waiting down at the dinner table. Kristoff sits at her one side and Olaf on the other. The snowman's chair is already covered in snow because of Elsa's snow flurry.

Jack and Elsa sits down in the middle against the couple. They whisper in each other's ears and giggle. Well, Anna giggles. Kristoff mostly smiles. Elsa smiles at her sister who cheerfully smiles back. Jack looks around the table, trying to decide between the delicious delights. Eventually, he takes a big plate of bacon which he begins to scoff in his mouth. Elsa smiles at him before she makes a marmalade sandwich for herself

The atmosphere at the table is a little tense. Elsa eats her sandwich silently. Anna and Kristoff looks at them all the time and make Elsa blush. Jack is too busy by his meal to notice anything.

Eventually Anna breaks the silence.

"So, what's the plan today?" she asks cheerfully. Elsa swallows before she answers with a sigh.

"I have a five-meter pile of papers that I have to go through. When we stopped our trade with Duke Weselton and The Southern Islands, Arendelle's economy is going a bit down."

Elsa feels how the atmosphere at the table gets tense when she mentions the men's names. She sighs and looks at Jack. He stares down at his plate with a hard expression on his face. She takes his hand and squeezes it hard. He looks up at her face and relaxes a little. Anna and Kristoff watch them. Elsa clears her throat and continues.

"But then I thought that we would have a snowball fight!" Anna lights up.

"It sounds lovely! I just talked to Olaf that it would be...cool!" She laughs to her own joke. Elsa nods and smiles.

They eat their meal and everybody are cheerful. Anna does not seem to be traumatized in any way. Then she thinks about it. Who knows what is going on in her little sister's bedroom. Maybe she should check it out sometime. She smiles. No, it would perhaps be a little mean. When she and Jack have finished eating they go to her office. She sighs when she opens the door and sees the enormous pile on her desk. Jack stands behind her and looks over her shoulder. He moans over the pile.

"All that?! It will take all day!" He grabs Elsa from behind and pulls her closer.

"We could do so many other stuff" he whispers and kisses her neck. Elsa gets goosebumps from his lips, but it's not because of the cold, but just that he's so close. She turns around and puts her arms around Jack's waist.

"I have to... It's not always a good thing, being a queen." Jack sighs and lets go of her waist.

"Okay then ... but I'll chase you out of here in two hours, ready or not." Elsa is about to object, but Jack has already flown away. She sighs, but then she smiles. Maybe Jack is right, she won't stand more than two hours. So she sits down at the desk and starts working.

* * *

**Soo, this chapter was a bit boring... Bit there will be fluffiness in the next :)**

**Leave e review :)**


	16. Chapter 16- The book

**Nothing to say, I'm just drowning in my imagination! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Jack's POV**

Jack is so bored. It's still an hour left before he can get Elsa and he has absolutely nothing to do. He talked to Anna, though it was a bit awkward, but it was noticeable that she wanted to be with Kristoff, so eventually, he left. Then he skated in the ballroom, but it was no fun without Elsa. Now he sits in the library. He notices that the castle's book collection is just incredible, so at last he had to look what kind of books they have. He glides back and forth between the rows and reads the books backs. A thick blue book catches his eye. He picks it out and reads the title.'_Tales from the ice_'.

"This looks interesting" he thinks as he sits down on one of the library's couches. The book is about a bunch of mythical figures who according to tradition lived in the North. The drawings are a little childish, but beautifully made. There are everything from small ice trolls to Santa Claus. Jack snorts at the description of Santa Claus.

He has met Santa Claus when he has tried to get into his shop several times. It always ends with him being thrown out by Santa's workers, the yetis. Jack smiles at the memories. When he flips the pages, his gaze sticks at one of the pictures. A young man sitting on an ice covered cliff, creating snowflakes with his hands. He has the same white hair like Jack and he only wears shorts and a t-shirt, though it must be freezing. Jack reads the caption. '_Jack Frost'. _

Jack stares at the picture and frowns. But ... how? No one has ever known him before he met Elsa. He scrolls forward in the book until he comes to the end. On the book's last page, it is with beautiful calligraphy written _"To Father from Elsa_". So Elsa made this book? He scrolls back to the image of him. Elsa told him when she met him she had dreamed of him as a young girl. So this was he image she had had in her mind? Pretty good.

Jack smiles and thinks that he'll show the book to Elsa when he has time. He puts it inside his hoody and loos at the clock. Jeez! Elsa has already been working for two hours. He jumps up from the couch and flies towards her office. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside. Elsa still sits at her table, but the stack of paper is almost gone. He hears Elsa sigh as he slowly creeps in and positions himself behind her. He quickly puts his hands in front of her eyes and whispers

"Guess who." Elsa tenses first but then giggles.

"Olaf?"

"Nope" laughs Jack. Elsa raises her hands and feels at Jack's. She slowly gets up and turns towards him. She plays surprised.

"Jack? I had _no idea_ it was you."

Jack plays hurt. "You don't recognize your Frost Kings hands _or _voice?"

"Should I?" Elsa teases. But then she smiles and Jack kisses her on the nose. "Surprised?"

"Oh yes" she answers and kisses him on the mouth. He laughs and scoops her up in his arms.

"Ready for a snowball fight?"

* * *

Anna screams when Elsa's snowball hits her right in the face. Kristoff tries to get revenge and throws a snowball against Elsa, but Jack aims his staff at it and it explodes in a cloud of tiny snowflakes before it hits its target.

"Unfair!" exclaims Anna.

They have formed two teams, Anna and Kristoff against Elsa and Jack. It's actually a little cheating, since both Elsa and Jack have powers, but it doesn't matter, it's only a game. Elsa runs and hides behind a tree and manages to avoid a snowball from her little sister. Jack floats in the air and tries to find at target before his eyes are stuck on Elsa. She is so incredibly beautiful. Though it's freezing cold here in the glade because they have transformed it into a winter wonderland, Elsa only wears her top and her shorts. Her hair is tangled from the braid and strands of hair sticking in every direction. She pants and when she sees Jack looking at her she smiles. She's so beautiful…

_"Hey!" _Jack gets a huge snowball right in the face and falls to the ground. Anna crouches of laughter.

"That's what you get when you just float still, staring at my sister!" Jack grins at her as he slowly gets up.

"You have challenged the spirit of winter. Now you shall pay!" He forms a giant snowball in his hand and lifts his arm. Anna sees the danger and runs half screaming, half laughing away. Jack runs after her with the snowball in his hand. Soon he catches up with her and grabs her waist and pushes the snowball in her face. She spits and laughs alternately.

"Jack, no, stop, I can't breathe," she laughs. Jack lets go of her waist and looks at her.

"Do you give up?" Anna looks thoughtful. But then Jack is hit in the back of the head by a snowball, thrown by Kristoff. He turns quickly around and Kristoff shouts to his girlfriend.

"Anna, run!" Anna cries in response to Jack's question "Never!" and runs off. Jack tries to find Elsa, they're loosing. He sees her lying on the ground. Elsa? He runs up to her, afraid that she is hurt.

"Elsa ..?" She lies very still. Jack leans even closer, and then suddenly Elsa takes him by the arm and pulls him down in the snow. She rolls on top of him and laughs.

"Haha, got ya!"

"Elsa, don't do that, you really scared me!" exclaims Jack. Elsa looks surprised. Then she smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I could not resist. Do you forgive me?" Then she bends down and kiss him. He grabs her by the waist, and then he rolls so that Elsa is under him.

"Never!" he whispers and kisses her again.

"No, common you guys!" Anna stands behind them with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

"No, we can play if you just kiss all the time! Besides, you are an unjust team. Now Elsa and I are a team, and you and Kristoff." Jack laughs and gets up, and pulls Elsa on her feet. She kisses him quickly before she runs after her sister.

The rest of the day, they have a lot of fun. The battle is a little more equal because both teams have powers, but eventually Elsa and Anna win. Kristoff doesn't want to throw snow at the girls, and he's enchanted by Anna all the time. Anna doesn't mind throwing snow at Kristoff at all. Jack, as king of snowballs, of course doesn't mind shooting at Anna or Elsa, but he's stuck staring at the Snow Queen all the time. She's just so beautiful, covered in snow. Also, Elsa knows that this is his weak spot, and uses it against him.

If he comes to close, she smiles at him and he freezes. And though how hard it's to admit, Elsa is almost as good at snowball fights as the Winter spirit himself. She hits her target (mostly Jack) almost every time and she constantly creates more ammo. The fight finally ends when Jack flies by a big pile of snow and Elsa jumps up in the air and pulls him down. They roll down the snow pile and laugh, almost choking. Jack throws his arms up and shouts

"I give up!" Elsa laughs and then she kisses him. Kristoff runs to Anna and kisses her too. Elsa thaws the snow in the glade and they go tired, but happy, back to the castle.

* * *

**Aaaaaaawwws, how can they be sooo cute? I am toooo romantic, I really need a boyfriend... Hehe :) Hoe you liked the fluffiness, I sure did!**

**Leave a review :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Oh my

**This is quite a fluffy chapter, so beware :D But enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Elsa's POV**

Jack is out, spreading frost around the world. Elsa is sitting in her room, bored. Anna is out on a romantic picnic with Kristoff, so she can't hang out with them. Olaf is somewhere, probably hanging out with Sven. She doesn't even have any work to do. She could write some letters to the kingdom of Corona, to her cousin Rapunzel and her parents, but she isn't in the mood.

She gets up from her bed and goes out. It's Sunday, so most of the castle crew are at home. The castle is empty and silent.

She decides to visit her parents graves. She hasn't visited them since before her disastrous coronation. Now she picks a bunch of flowers from the royal garden, and head to the graves.

The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day. She walks down the small road which leads to the graves. Birds are singing and children play in the trees. When she pass by they shout

"Hello, Queen Elsa!" She smile at their admiration. She never thought that they would accept her this well. They really like her, instead of being afraid of her.

When she arrives at the graves, there's no one there. She first goes to her fathers grave. There she puts half of the flowers. She kneels and stare at the name written on the grave. Tears flow down her cheeks.

"Thank you Dad" she whispers. They may have done everything wrong, but they did the best they could, and to that she is grateful. They were amazing parents.

She stands up and goes to her mothers grave. She lays the last flowers under her mothers name. She puts her fingers onto the tombstone. It's cold, and ice decorates the stone at her touch. First she gets upset, but then she realizes, that's it beautiful. She kisses her fingers and puts them on her mothers name. Then she leaves, sad, but with an easy heart.

Next she goes to her mothers garden, which she hasn't visited in many, many years. It's not anywhere near the royal garden, which the castle crew takes care of, it's on the other side of the castle, and her mother cared for it herself. There she planted all kind of flowers, everything from roses to tulips.

The garden is still in great condition, since Anna took care of it when their parents died. Everything is just as her mother had left it. Anna hadn't changed anything.

She walk along the flowers, bees flying around them, and a wonderful smell in the air. Elsa feel totally peaceful. When she is ready, she leaves. Maybe she and Anna could care for the garden together. She has to ask.

Elsa returns to her room. There she lies down in her bed and reads a book.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the window. Elsa's head snaps up and she sees Jack standing on her balcony. She jumps out of her bed and rushes to the door. She opens it and jumps into Jack's open arms. But when she holds him tight, there's a groan heard from him. She looks up at him. There's a weird grimace on his face, like something hurts.

"Jack!" she exclaims. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he tries, kissing her nose.

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa almost shouts. "Are you hurt?"

"I...kind of… crashed into a tree.." he explains, embarrassed.

"You what?" Elsa asks, half worried, half full of laughter. The thought of Jack being so clumsy that he crashes into a three, is quite funny.

"Yeah…" he admits. "I was flying over a town when a kid screamed 'look, up there!' and I thought that he saw me, so I just stared at him and didn't see the tree and…" He stops. "But it turned out that it was only a bird hat the boy saw." Elsa understands that being invisible everywhere else but in Arendelle, still is quite though for Jack.

"You poor thing" she says, with a little bit of a teasing voice.

Jack looks up at her. "Hey! Don't you dare use this against me! Pity me instead!"

Elsa chuckles. "I won't" she promises. She hugs him again, lightly this time, but when she pulls back, she sees something on his hoody. A dark stain…

"Are you bleeding?" she shouts, panicking.

"No, I'm just fine" Jack tries, but Elsa is not convinced.

"Hoody, off, now!" she commands.

"I promise, everything is just fine" Jack whines, but he does as she says. He pulls his hoody over his head and hands it over to Elsa. She takes a look at it. A couple of bloodstains cover the right side of the hoody. She looks up at Jack and freezes. His whole body is very pale, but what catches her attention is that his side is covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Jack!" She runs to the bathroom and takes a couple of towels. She heads back to Jack.

"Bed, lie down!"

Jack obeys and lies down on her bed. Elsa can see that he is in pain. She takes one of the towels and puts it on his side. She softly tries to rub the blood of his chest and side. When most of it is gone, she changes the bloody towel.

Jack lies in the bed and groans a little.

"I'm almost finished" Elsa says and takes the bloody towels and carry them to the door. The maids will take care of them. When she turns around, Jack is sitting up in her bed. His side isn't bloody at all, and now when it's already started to heal, she can admire his amazing body. She blushes. She has never seen him without his hoodie before. His chest is big and muscular. His six pack is clearly visible and his arm muscles are amazing. He quite perfect in every way. Elsa blush even more when Jack raises his head and notices that she is watching him. He smirks.

"Like what you see?" he teases.

Elsa blushes even more, and looking down she shakes her head. She hears Jack chuckle. When she looks up, he is almost right before her. She looks up at his eyes when he embraces her. She puts her hands on his cold chest. Jack bends down and kiss her. She kiss him passionately back. He lifts her up and she puts her legs around his waist. He carries her to her bed and lays her down, with him on top. He kisses her on her neck, and whisper her name. She puts her hands in his soft hair and draw him closer. But then she realizes what's about to happen.

"Jack..." she whispers. He lifts his head and looks at her.

"What is it, my Queen?" She bushes, not really knowing what to say. But she has to be honest. If Jack won't accept that, then he isn't right for her.

"Jack… I'm just not ready yet…" she whispers. Jack looks thoughtful for a moment before he smiles.

"That's okay, I'm not really ready yet either." He pulls away and is about to put his hoodie on when Elsa takes his arm.

"No, it's totally bloody, I'll have it washed." Jack looks confused.

"Then what will I wear?" he asks.

"You don't have to wear anything" Elsa teases, but blushes. Jack smirks and comes closer.

"As you wish, my Ice Queen" he teases back. Then he kiss her, and she kisses him passionately back.

* * *

**Oh myyyyyyyyy, I'm sorry if this is unappropriate, but I really had to do this. I just imagine that Jack has a really great body! And Elsa had to see it. Hehe :) But I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed making this chapter. Jack and Elsa really love each other, really much, but they're just not ready for 'that' yet :) I won't write that kind of stuff :)**


	18. Chapter 18- From good to bad

**Holy sh*t, my story is now 20 K words long! I really can't believe it! Thank you sooo much to all my supporters and reviewers!**

**This chapter is fluffy, but there's also something else...**

**Enjoy****!**

**(I guess that Jack and Elsa met in about July so they have been together for about three to four moths, just so you know)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Jack's POV**

Days and weeks pass fast. Before he knows it, it's already October. He must leave more often, to spread frost and snow, and stay away longer than usual. There's not so much time to be with Elsa.

One day, when Jack just have returned from one of his long journeys, Elsa is sitting in her office. Jack is really bored. He hovers above her, watching, but it's really boring. Suddenly, he starts to whistle.

"Jack, please stop, I really have to do this" Elsa says, not looking up.

Jack stops whistling, and lands behind her. She doesn't react.

"Elsa…" Jack whispers, very low. She doesn't notice.

"Elsa…" he whispers a little louder. She still doesn't notice. It isn't until he says her name for the third time that she notices.

"What" she says, quite angrily.

"Nothing, nothing" Jack answers. Elsa sighs and continues her work. Jack jump up in the air and hovers over her head.

"Jack stop it, it's really annoying!" Elsa says and looks up at him.

"Can't we go build a snowman or something?" he asks and hovers upside down.

"No, I already told you, i gotta finish this!" she says, harshly.

"Fine!" When he turns himself the right way he accidentally pushes one of Elsa's ink jars over and all the ink flows over the whole desk.

"Ararrggg!" Elsa exclaims as she tries the save the papers. But almost everything is covered in sticky ink.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jack apologizes, but Elsa doesn't care.

"Now I have to do everything over again!" she shouts at Jack. "I told you to leave me alone! Why do you have to be so immature?"

"Me, immature?" Jack shouts back. "This wouldn't have happened if you would just have come with me!"

"Jack, I can't play all the time, I have duties! I just can't fly around and have fun, some people have work to do!"

"I have duties too, you know! I must spread frost and stuff. You're not the only one that has work to do!" Jack doesn't know where all the rage comes from. They just keep shouting at each other. Elsa calls him immature and irresponsible, which may be true, but it's just who he is!

"Oh my god, can't you just behave, and think before you act?" Elsa cries out.

"Oh like you did when you ran from everything instead of working things out with Anna?" Jack shouts back, indicating on Elsa's coronation. He immediately regrets his words. Elsa takes a step backwards, like Jack has struck her. Tears start to flow down her cheeks.

"Elsa, I didn't…" Jack says, but Elsa turns around and leaves the room, crying.

Jack flies after her, but she's gone. He shouts her name, but there's no answer. What has he done? He never meant to say it, it just came out. Of course he didn't think like that, Elsa did what she thought was for the best then. It wasn't her fault.

Jack searches the castle, looking for Elsa the rest of the day. She is nowhere to be seen. He looks in her room, in the ballroom, he even goes to her parents graveyard, but he can't find her. When night comes, he goes to Anna's room. He knocks lightly on her door.

"A minute" Anna says from inside. Soon she opens her doors.

"Jack, what's wrong? You look like you have sold the butter and lost the money."

Jack looks at her and sadly explains his and Elsa's fight. When he tells her what he said, she interrupts him.

"You what?! You can't really mean that you said that straight to her face!" Jack nods.

"I don't know why, I was just so angry, I didn't think…"

"Well, couples fight, such things happen, you just gonna have to deal with it. But you have to apologize!"

"I would!" Jack replies. "But I can't find her anywhere! Do you know where she is?"

Anna looks down with a thoughtful face.

"I'm not sure, but… " There's a silence.

"I know" she suddenly exclaims. "She might be at her hideout, which she had when we were little. Come, I'll take you there." She takes his hand and leads him towards a door. They open it and he sees a staircase, spiraling upwards. They walk up and are met by another door. Jack believe that they are in one of the castles towers. He puts his head to the door, and hears light sobbing from inside. He nods towards Anna. She smiles encouragingly and leaves.

Jack slowly opens the door. Inside is quite a small room. A small bed is in one corner, and a small window on the other side of the door. Otherwise, the room is empty. Elsa is sitting under the window, on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees. Her body shakes from the sobs. The room is covered in snow and frost, and it's snowing. But to Jack's relief, the snow is not red, so Elsa is not afraid, only sad. When he opens the door, she looks up at him. Her eyes are all red and teary, and it almost makes Jack cry too. How could he do this to her? When Elsa sees him, she cries even more. She buries her face in her knees again.

"Go away!" she shouts. "Leave me alone!"

Jack goes closer and kneels beside her.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry" he whispers. He doesn't really know what to say, what to do, to make her feel better.

"I don't care, just go away" Elsa whispers back.

"Hey, we're gonna fix this, I'll do anything." Jack says, slowly lifting her chin up, so she looks up at him.

"Anything?" she asks. Her sobs are starting o fade, and she is slowly calming down. The snowfall has stopped.

"Anything you want, I'll do, to set things right. I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." Jack apologizes, looking Elsa deep in her eyes.

"Come here." He stretches out his arms and Elsa crawl into his arms. He caresses her hair and she hugs him tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Jack keeps repeating.

Elsa looks up at him.

"I'm sorry too… I...shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have been so annoyed."

"You were right, though" Jack replies, with a smile. "I'm quite irresponsible and immature."

"I know." Elsa giggles. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than you can imagine" Jack answers and kisses her on the nose.

"Oh, so you say, Frostie?" Elsa teases.

"Yes, so I say, Ice Queen" Jack teases back. "And I'll never letting you go, no matter how boring or busy you are."

"Oh, so now I'm boring?" Elsa asks.

"Well…" Jack starts but is interrupted by a snowball being pushed in his face. He coughs and looks up in surprise. Elsa giggles and jumps up from his embracment.

"Come and get me" she yells and runs out of the room.

"Oh, so your up for this now?" Jack smirks and runs after her. She is nowhere to be seen when he gets down to the corridor.

"Elsaa…" he says slowly, looking around. Before he knows it, a snowball hits him in the back of his head. He turns around and sees Elsa peeking behind a corner. She giggles and he throws a snowball at her. She dodges it and yells

"It's that all you got?" Then she disappears.

"Oh, so you want more?" Jack replies and so he creates a huge snowball, bigger than his head. He lifts the snowball over his head and runs to where he saw Elsa. When he turns around the corner, he stops. In front of him is a huge snowman, very much like Marshmallow. It's only a little smaller, or it wouldn't fit in the corridor. It looks down on him. He can see Elsa standing behind the snowman with a teasing look on her face.

"Oh man…" is all he can say before the whole snowman collapses, straight on him. He is buried under a huge pile of snow. He shakes his head to get the snow of. Elsa laughs and points at him.

"Oh, so the Frost King was defeated by the Ice Queen?" Jack looks unhappy, but then he smiles. He is covered up to his chest in snow.

"I admit my defeat to the amazing Snow Queen. Now will you help me?"

Elsa giggles and approaches him to help take of the snow. Suddenly he takes her arm and pulls her down. She cries out in surprise, but then she laughs when Jack positions himself on top of her. He kisses her on the nose.

"Do _you _give up?"

"Unfair" she exclaims. "You had already given up!"

"I never give up" Jack teases and kisses her on her lips. She smiles and kisses him back.

"Are you sure?" Elsa slowly asks.

"Well… in your case, I will surrender. Have mercy on my poor soul" Jack chuckles. Elsa takes his neck and draws him closer for a kiss. Jack smiles and touches lightly her cheek.

"I will… forever" she promises.

* * *

**Oh gosh... This fluffiness is getting out of hand. I hope you guys don't think that this is too much... But leave a review :)**


	19. Chapter 19- Enemies

**Again, there's nothing to say. I just keep writing, I can't stop. If I do, it's gonna eat me from inside!**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Elsa's POV**

"Must you go?"

Elsa is standing behind Jack, who sits on the balcony railing at her room. She tries to say goodbye. It's the end of October and it's time for Jack to bring snow and frost to Scandinavian countries. He sighs and gets down from the railing.

"You know I have to... It's my duty." Elsa sighs also and feels the tears start to flow.

"But you will be gone for so very long!" she cries. Jack embraces her and kisses her.

"It's only until late November. Then I'll come back." Elsa kisses him again before she turns around to leave. She's never been good at saying goodbye. Jack grabs her arm and she turns around.

"I love you" he whispers. Elsa smiles and whispers back.

"I love you more." He laughs and replies "I love you most." It has become a bit of a habit for them. She runs up and hugs him.

"Come back soon."

"I promise" he answers. And then he's gone.

* * *

Elsa sighs. Jack has been gone now for almost a month, and it feels as if her heart will burst. Although Anna and Kristoff try to get her in a better mood, she is rather lonely. When she is not working with her duties as queen, she likes to go out and walk. She has a favorite place in the woods, a little clearing with a twisted tree, where she sits and plays with her powers.

Elsa stares down at the pile of papers she has ahead of her. She just can't do it right now. She must come out for a while. She has just been sitting in a two-hour meeting and discussed if Arendelle shall begin exporting its ice. And they did not even come to any decision.

She gets up from her chair and stretches her arms. Anna is in the park with Kristoff, and no one else cares about where she goes, so she does not tell anyone. She opens the door into the corridor, peeking out. No one in sight. She should really sit and work, so she'd rather not be busted, trying to leave her tasks. She closes the door gently and starts walking towards the castle's back door. It is completely quiet in the castle. It's Sunday, so most of the servants have free time and are with their families.

"Everyone except me" Elsa thinks sadly. Jack...

She arrives at the back door and looks around. No one in sight. She quickly locks it up and slips out.

It's a bit cloudy outside, and Elsa believes that soon, it might start raining. It's already the end of November, but the few times it has snowed, the snow has quickly melted away. Elsa has thought about fixing winter weather herself, but then she thinks that if there is no snow, then maybe Jack will come back faster to fix winter here in Arendelle.

She walks to her favorite glade and sits down at the tree. She has brought with her one of her favorite books from the library. '_Glossy Days_' is the name. She likes it because the main character seems to be so much like her. Lonely and scared. That's before she met Jack of course. Now she is only happy. Happy that her people has accepted her, happy that she can be with her little sister, but most especially happy about Jack. She still can't understand how she could be so lucky, what she has done to deserve such a person as Jack. She opens her book where she stopped last time and starts reading. However, she does not have time for longer than a few pages before she sleeps.

_It is quite dark. Elsa sees nothing. She cries out. Anna? Kristoff? Jack...? No answer. She starts to walk, but the temperature sinks. She freezes. For the first time in her life, she freezes. She puts her arms around herself and shivers. What's this? She tries to shout again, but no sound comes from her lips. Then she hears a voice. It is soft, but at the same time, she is terrified of it._

_"Hi Elsa. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pitch Black and I'm your worst nightmare!" Then he laughs, a laugh that makes Elsa's spine freeze. She tries to scream, for Anna, for Jack, but she can't. Then something begins to press against her throat, she can not breathe, everything disappears ..._

Elsa sits up with a start. It's dark, she must have slept for several hours. She looks around, confused, before she relaxes.

"It was just a nightmare," she whispers to herself.

"You wish" says a voice, the same voice from her dream. She tries to get up to run away, but notice that she can not move. She looks down at her body and finds herself surrounded by some kind of black sand, which is wrapped around her. She starts twisting her body to free herself, but it's no use. She is helpless! She looks around, trying to find the man who has imprisoned her.

"Show yourself!" she yells into the air, her voice trembling a little.

"Ah, your fear is so wonderful. I loved being around you when you were little, your fears were exceptional. Until some stupid boy came. Since then, you have not been scared at all. But we can fix that" adds the voice. Elsa feels the fear take hold of her, who is this man, and what does he want?

"What do you want?" she cries.

"Oh, it's easy, dear" replies the voice. "I want your powers." Then it all goes black.

* * *

**Oh myyyyy what am I doing? Did I just bring Pitch here? I think I did... Sorry for that. But this story needs an enemy, and most guys bring Hans back, so I wanted Pitch. Hans is far, far away.**

**Leave a review :)**


	20. Chapter 20- Where?

**This is getting out of hand. How many chapters have I posted during these...ten...hours. Probably like four. I seriously gotta stop..like now... I have been watching Lord of the Rings the whole day (and night) and I have been writing at the same time... Yeah... Well this chapter is a bit boring, but next will be Elsa's. Where is she?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Jack's POV**

"I love you" Jack whispers. Elsa smiles and whispers back.

"I love you more." He laughs and replies "I love you most." Elsa runs up and hugs him.

"Come back soon." she begs.

"I promise" he answers. And then he jumps from the balcony and leaves Elsa behind.

* * *

Leaving Elsa on the balcony is always hard, but now, it feels harder than usual. He's going to have to be away longer than he ever has, over a month. He has to bring frost and snow to all of Europe, and America and a bit of Asia. Most of the world. It will take probably over a month, but he'll make it a little bit faster this time. Usually, before he met Elsa, he made as long and hard winters as possible. But now, he only wants to go home, home to Elsa.

He flies over a city, and by waving his staff, snow starts to fall, and frost covers the ground. It makes beautiful decorations. Children scream an cry out of happiness when the snow starts to cover the ground. It makes Jack smile. They might not see him, but they sure do like what he does. Maybe Elsa could come with him some day, they could make a huge snowstorm. Jack smiles at the thought. Thinking about Elsa makes him ponder about everything they've been trough. They have been together for almost half a year now, though it feels like forever. He can't believe how he ever survived without Elsa. Elsa is his life, his reason to live, now. Though he doesn't live of course, not really.

When Jack flies over a church, he hears the bells ringing. Two people step out of the church, while a huge audience stands on both sides of the stairs, cheering.

"A wedding" Jack thinks to himself. The bride and groom look so happy, they laugh as they step into the wagon. 'Just married' is painted on the back. Marriage…

Jack hasn't thought about that. He and Elsa hasn't thought about the future, they live in the present. But someday, maybe, they could get married. But, unfortunately, they couldn't have kids. Jack is immortal, and a spirit, so having kids isn't possible for him.

Thinking about the future also makes Jack realize, that while he stays just as he is, Elsa will grow old, and eventually die. The thought is unbearable! Jack shakes his head. That is far away in the future. For now, they should be happy that they have each other.

Jack is in the middle of causing a snowstorm in Russia when he feels that something is wrong. His heart is pounding and he feels that he wants to return to Elsa. He looks around. It has already snowed several decimeters.

"This is enough" he thinks, and jumps up in the air. He calls for the wind to bring him to Arendelle and the wind takes hold of him and throws him into the air.

"I'm on my way" he thinks, both to himself and to Elsa.

When he arrives at Arendelle, he immediately notices that something is wrong. No one in the village is outside, plus it has snowed several feet.

"Elsa began apparently without me" he thinks, and flies towards Elsa's balcony. No one is there. The room looks like it's been empty for a while. The bed is nicely made, Elsa always does that. But there almost seems to be...dust...on her bed, and on the floor. Like she has been away for a long time. He steps out of her room and starts to walk towards Anna's room to ask her where her sister is. Jack knocks on the door, but Anna is not in her room. Jack can' find Kristoff either. He calls their names in the deserted corridors, but no one answers. Eventually, he goes down to the ballroom. It's also totally empty. When he steps out, he hears a cry.

"Jack!" He turns around and sees Anna, running towards him. Kristoff is right behind her. Before he can ask her what's going on, Anna throws herself into his arms, sobbing against his chest. He pats her awkwardly on the back. Kristoff is also crying, staring at Jack with tears pouring down his face. Jack is starting to panic. Why are everyone crying? What is going on?

"Anna, what's happened? Where is everybody? _Where is Elsa_?" Anna looks up at Jack's face with tears on her face.

"She's gone!"

Jack can not believe it. Elsa can not be gone! He stares down at Anna and tries to understand what she just said. He tries to ask her what happened, but can not get a word out of her. Eventually, Kristoff, also with reddened eyes, is able to explain the situation.

"She disappeared three days ago. We have searched the entire Arendelle, but there is not a trace of her. She sat and worked on her papers when Anna and I went to the park. But when we got home in the afternoon she was not there. We have not seen her since."

Anna lets go of Jack and goes to Kristoff. He hugs her tightly. Anna can't do anything but sob. Jack can not believe it. He _refuses to_ believe it! He knows that if Elsa would be dead, he would know about it. He asks Kristoff about the snowstorm.

"It started to snow in the evening, the day when Elsa disappeared. It's the same as when she froze Arendelle. It has been snowing since then, and it just gets colder."

Jack does not know what he'll do, he must find Elsa. _He must find out what happened to his beloved Elsa! _ He runs out the castle, leaving Anna and Kristoff behind. He jumps up in the air and starts his search for his love.

* * *

**Oh sh*t! Is Jack going to find Elsa before it's too late? Find out soon :D**

**Leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21- Help

**Yeah... Yesterday... I finally got some sleep, and now I'm full of energy to write, like, ten chapters more :D But we'll see. You guys gotta keep up :)**

**Thank you to my new follower dragongirlz111 :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Elsa's POV**

Its cold…

Elsa slowly open her eyes and groans. It hurts everywhere, and she feels weak. She tries look around. It's humid and dark, where she is, but she manages to make out that she is in a small room, maybe underground. She tries to move but finds herself chained in a standing position to the wall. She's got chains around her wrists that hold them up in an uncomfortable position that does not allow her to move more than an inch in both directions. Also her ankles are chained. She tries to cry, but her throat is too dry. Where is she? She isn't in one of the castle's prisons, that she is sure of. Her father never allowed the cells to be underground, he thought that it was inhumanly.

"Though they are prisoners, they are still humans" he used to say. Elsa always admired that about him. His compassion…

Elsa closes her eyes and tries to remember how she could have ended up here. Then she remembers what happened.

She had had a nightmare, and then someone had captured her. A voice… The most terrible voice Elsa has ever experienced. She opens her eyes and looks around again. Nothing can give her a clue as to where she is. Then the thought strikes her. Maybe she could use her powers like she did when Hans had captured her.

She tries to use them to destroy the chains holding her wrists, but she can't. The difference is that when she was at home, the chains had been surrounding her whole hand, and then she could just freeze her hand and break them up from the inside. And Jack had of course helped her... Then she tries to shoot ice at her ankles' chains, but she can't turn her palms in the right direction to hit her target. Then she tries to create snow in her hands, but nothing happens. Has she lost her powers? No, it can't be...

Elsa is becoming more scared by the minute. She can not use her powers, also, the cold is starting to get to her. For the first time in her whole life, Elsa's cold…

She opens her mouth and manages to utter a loud cry before she faints and everything goes dark...

When she wakes up again, a man is standing in front of her. His skin is gray and his long hair is black. His eyes are yellow. His whole body is covered in a black cape. **(A/N: Pitch looks different than in RotG, because it's a different age)** Elsa stares in horror at him, trying to pull in her chains, trying to break them. It hurts really bad and she can feel her blood running down her arm. The chains have gone through her skin. The man smiles at her struggle. It's a terrible smile, a smile that shows happiness at others pain.

"No use even trying sweetie" he whispers and Elsa gets goose bumps all over her body. She can not think of anything else than that she wants to get as far away from this man as possible. She can't imagine what this man can want from her. Maybe Arendelle? Or her hand in marriage. Did he want to become King? She pulls the chains again, although it hurts, and she can feel the chains tear through her flesh even more. She whines a little. The man continues as if he doesn't care about her pain. He probably doesn't either.

"The more you struggle against those chains, against me, the stronger I become, and the more you become mine. So continue as much as you wand dear..." He smiles terribly at her, and she sees that his teeth are sharp, like a predators. Then he turns his gaze down at her body. Elsa looks down at herself. Her dress is torn and has a reddish color. Her hair is black at the tips. She watches with horror in her eyes back up at the man and sees him waving his hand. Black snowflakes spins around his wrist. They are otherwise the same as hers, but that they are black makes them much more frightening.

"Incredible, this power, don't you think?" hisses the man. Didn't he say that his name was Pith? Pitch Black...

"And you.." he continues. "You are one feisty one. I never though that one little girl could survive that much pain at such a small age. You are stronger than you look like. I was totally prepared to own you before your coronation, but then everything went wrong… You were free, and some foolish boy came into the picture…"

Elsa's head snaps up at the mention of Jack. How did he know about him? He wasn't going to hurt him, was he? The though of Jack in pain, hurt, is terrible. It fills her with a great fear. The man lifts his looks up to her.

"Oh… so this boy means more to you than I though… I though that he was merely a friend of yours, two people sharing the same powers, but now I see that there's more… Your fear is way too big for a friend only. You… love… him." Then Pitch laughs. A laughter that makes her crouch of fear.

"This is better than I could ever imagine. I'll just get him here and maybe… torture him for a bit, and you'll be mine in a flinch."

Elsa can't believe what she's hearing. Torture Jack? No, no… He can't do that, he can't…

"No! Why are you doing this?" she screams. She pulls her chains even more. For the moment, she is not scared. She only wants to get loose, so she can hurt this man in front of her, make sure that he doesn't hurt Jack.

The man doesn't answer but his smile fades a little when he notices her lack of fear. But then he smiles again.

"You may not be afraid right now, sweetie, but you'll be soon…"

Elsa stops struggling and wonders what he's going to do to her. Is he going to torture her, to kill her? She'd rather be tortured herself than see Jack getting hurt.

The though of Jack gives her strength. Maybe he would come for her. But then she shakes her head. No! He can't come, Pitch would only hurt him, and that is something she could never forgive herself for. If she was the reason to Jack's pain, maybe even to his death...

"You'll never get away with this!" she shouts at the man. She tries to look strong, sure of herself, but it doesn't work, since the man seems to be able to smell fear. He knows that she's terrified of what he might do to her beloved Jack...

Pitch raises his hand, and the dark snowflakes swirl around his palm. Then he smiles at her. She can see her own powers turning into to black sand. Elsa is weak and cold. She can't do this. She can't die without saying goodbye to Jack. The last thing she can do before she falls down in the darkness is to send a thought to him.

_"I love you..."_

* * *

**Fluff... Yeah... She really loves him! She's ready to die for him! I hope you liked it.**

**Leave a review :)**


	22. Chapter 22- The black sand

**Now I'm starting to tponder where this is leading. I have been thinking about the ending. I have two in mind, and I can't decide... We'll see :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Jack's POV**

Elsa?

Jack sits up in the bed. For the first time in a month, he had been sleeping. He had been totally exhausted after having flying through Arendelle, trying to find Elsa. When night fell, he went to Elsa's room and wandered around there and tried to figure out how he would find her. Finally, he collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Her scent is now stuck on his clothes, and he feels the tears flow down his face. But then he thinks about his dream.

_He is searching for Elsa, but she is nowhere to be seen. Then everything goes black. He tries to look around but he can't see anything. Then something lights up his surroundings. He's in a dark and small room. He looks around and suddenly sees Elsa, chained to one of the walls. Her head is resting on her chest. Her hair is mostly black, and her dress is torn. Jack tries to scream her name, but he can't. No sound comes from his lips. Then Elsa lifts her head and looks at him. Or at least he think she does. Her eyes are terrified, but also really tired. Then he sees that blood flows down her arms, from her wrist, were the chains have torn through her flesh. It's the worst thing Jack has seen i his life. He takes a step closer to Elsa, trying to ease her pain. He stretches out his hand towards her when she opens her mouth._

"_I love you… " Then everything goes black._

He must find her. He gets out of bed and go out on the balcony. The sun is about to go up. Elsa has been missing for almost four days.

"I should have come back earlier" thinks Jack. "If I'd have been here, none of this would have happened."

He jumps up on the railing and looks down. Elsa's room is in one of the castle's highest tower, and it's a long way down. Jack feels a sudden urge to fall. To just let it happen. Though he fall wouldn't kill him of course, but he almost wishes it would...

If Elsa is dead he doesn't know what he will to do. He can't live without Elsa! But then he clenches his fists and stares up at the sky. Elsa is _not_ dead! Jack just knows it. He jumps up in the air and heads for Anna's room. They must come up with some kind of plan. He stops at the window at Anna's room. The drapes are shut, so he knocks on the window. He hears voices from inside, both Anna's and Kristoff's. Soon, the windows are opened.

"Jack…" Anna says ad lets him in. He sits down at the windowsill.

Anna looks at him before she says

"Um… Jack. It's a little bit cold…"

Jack's head snaps up. Oh yeah, it's winter…

He steps down from the sill and Anna closes the window. Then she returns to Kristoff's side. He hugs her tightly.

"What are we gonna do?" she sobs to his chest. Kristoff slowly caresses her head and looks up at Jack.

Jack feels totally helpless. Something tells him that the dream was some kind of sign. He would find Elsa!

He tells Anna and Kristoff about his dream. When he finish, he regrets it. Anna only gets more upset when she hears that her sister probably is in terrible pain. She cries louder and buries her face in Kristoff's shirt. Jack takes a step forward and puts his one hand on Anna's shoulder, and the other on Kristoff's. Anna turns around and looks at him.

"I'm going to find her! I will never let her die, you know that!" Jack tells the couple. Anna's eyes are all red and teary, but she nods. Kristoff also looks sadly at him and nods too. Then the three of them hug each other tightly. When Jack pulls away, Anna wipes her tears on her sleeve before she takes a deep breath.

"If you look out in the woods again, and at Elsa's castle, I'll send messages to the other kingdoms and ask them to look for Elsa there."

Jack nods and then he opens the window. The wind takes a hold on his hoodie and he jumps out of the window.

He heads for the mountain where he found Elsa for the first time. Something tells him that he will find her there. Though the cell where he had seen Elsa seemed to be underground, something seems to pull Jack towards Elsa's castle. Or maybe he just misses her…

He searches the grounds while he soars in the sky, looking for Elsa, or maybe a cave, or _anything_ that can help him find Elsa. But snow starts to fall, and even if there were any footprints that could have given him a clue, they are soon gone. Jack swears. What now? Since he doesn't know anything else to do, he lands on the ground and starts walking to Elsa's castle. Maybe he would see better from the ground…

He is almost at Elsa's ice castle when he sees a black figure, running on the ground. Jack freezes. What is it? He jumps up in the air to get a better look. The creature is a bit too far away for him to see what it is, so he flies silently after it. It moves surprisingly fast, but what worries Jack the most is that it leaves a black trail of _sand _behind. He has never seen anything quite like it before.

Suddenly, the creature disappears. One minute it is there, right in front of him, the next it is gone. Jack flies around and tries to find some hole in the ground, or perhaps a cave. He also lands on the ground at looks carefully around. He runs here and there, but there's no sign of the sand creature. It's sand trail is also gone.

He's just about to give up when his staff is stuck between two rocks and he loses his balance and falls to his knees. With a curse he stands up and reaches for the staff. But then he sees it. A small opening, barely visible under a snowy bush, gaping like a tunnel to hell. Jack swallows. He is sure that this is where Elsa is. Slowly he jumps down into the hole and lets the darkness swallow him.

* * *

**Wow, I'm quite dramatic in this chapter... Elsa is hurt and Jack is worried sick... I actually don't know where this will lead, I just kind of write and see what happens :)**

**Leave a review :)**


	23. Chapter 23- On my way

**Hi guys! Puh, Monday... I barely managed to get out of bed and off to work. But the thought of coming back home and write another chapter made me make through the day. You guys help me survive the day!**

**First, thank you to tjelsa for the review. I also like that chapter, Anna is AWESOME!**

**Second, I just want to warn you that stuff is about to happen, big stuff, and I don't know if it's good... I might go back and change stuff, so you might want to check older chapters every now and then. I'll try to tell if I make any big changes.**

**My imagination is still huge, so the updates should come in a steady flow, but reviews would be awesome, some support please...**

**I try to make Frozen stuff and Rise of the Guardians stuff to go together, but it's not really that easy, I tell you! But we'll see how this turns out...**

**Anyways, enjoy the story, I quite like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Elsa's POV**

Elsa knows that she is dying. Pitch is getting happier by the minute, every hour. And she just keeps getting weaker. She can not stand any more, but just hangs in her chains. It hurts, but Elsa is too tired and weak to care. She has tried to question Pitch what he wants, why he does this, but he only laughs and continues playing with _her _ powers. She doesn't understand what he's doing, how can he be taking her powers from her?

Her thoughts wander to Jack when she is about to faint.

All her memories flood up in her mind.

"_Who are you?" Jack asks and grabs her around her waist with his staff._

"_Hi, my name is Jack Frost." He bows and smirks at her._

"_You can't hurt me, I'm immortal"_

"_And no one could see me. No one until I met you"_

"_I'll teach you to control your powers"_

_When he teases her and makes her smile: "No one has ever been as... cool... as I"_

_How he makes her blush "Like what you see?"_

_And his lips against hers "I love you." Her chuckling answer. "I love you more." His lips against her forehead. "I love you most."_

Elsa sighs. "I miss you Jack" she whispers.

Suddenly, when it feels as if she can not handle one second more to hang onto the rock wall and die, Pitch approaches her and looses her chains. There's a small 'click' and she's free. Elsa has no strength to stay standing, but plummets to the floor and hits her head. Everything is spinning, she can't concentrate. The only thing she notices is that the floor is cold. She tries to stand up, but her arms can't carry her weight, so she plummets back to the floor. Then she can feel herself being lift up. She slowly opens her eyes. Pitch throws her carelessly over his shoulder. She whines when her weak body is pressed against his hard shoulder, which is also cold as ice. Not like Jack, but in a dark, terrible way. She never minded Jack's coldness. His cold chest against her face, his soft, cold lips against hers… No! She can't think that, she'll only get more scared. She pushes her thoughts of Jack away from her mind when Pitch carry her through a dark, long tunnel. She can not argue, but just hangs over his shoulder like a sack. The corridor never seems to end...

She manages to just focus her eyes enough to see that a pair of black creatures turn up and start following them. They are made of the same black sand that imprisoned her at the tree. They look like horses, but there is something incredibly _evil _about them. Elsa shudders and hopes that they stay away from her.

Suddenly they come out in a large hall. It is dimly lit from the ceiling and Elsa can see that there is an altar in the middle of the room. She is too tired to get more scared than she already is. Will he sacrifice her? She has almost approved that she is going to die. When she looks around in the hall she sees that there are a lot of other dark corridors leading out of the room. She starts thinking about an escape plan. If only he would let her go for a moment...

Pitch lays her down on the altar and the _idiot _forgets to enchain her. Now she has her chance. She tries to sit up while Pitch has his back turned to her. But she falls right back down.

"Elsa, you idiot!" she thinks to herself. Pitch does not have to tie her up, she is just too weak to go anywhere. She just lies on the altar and stares up to the ceiling. The glow that lights up the room just seems to be a hole in the roof. Elsa looks faintly how the sun lights up the sky and she seems to almost be able to hear a few birds chirping. But she is probably only imagining it...

Just as darkness seems to take her, she hears a voice. The loveliest voice she has ever heard. A voice that makes her fight against the darkness some more. Jack...

"Elsa!" She manages to open her eyes a little and sees Jack standing at one of the room's entrances. Pitch turns around at the sound of Jack's voice and he gets an angry expression on his face. But then he smiles.

"It's too late" he hisses. "She's already gone!" Elsa hear Jacks "No! Elsa No!" and she tries to somehow get Jack's attention to tell him that she is not dead, not yet. She hears how Jack shoots ice against Pitch, but she can't hear if he hits his target. Pitch laughter is proof enough. She peers with her eyes and see the two men shooting at each other, Jack with his ice, Pitch with black sand.

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" Jack shouts at the black man, sorrow and hatred in his voice. He shoots a blast of ice towards Pitch, but he dodges it easily. The black horses stand by Pitch's side, watching. They move slowly away from her, towards one of the other corridors. Elsa sees that that Pitch is stronger than Jack, he's loosing, especially when Pitch also has Elsa's ice powers.

_Jack..._ He can not die.

When she realizes that Jack is in danger, Elsa gets new strength. Adrenaline flows through her. She gasps for air. Then she heaves herself up with a groan in a sitting position. The two battling men have already disappeared into one of the hallways. Elsa steps down and relies upon the altar, trying to get her legs to stop shaking. But then she hears Jack's scream of pain and she forces her legs to move.

"_Jack, I coming_!"

* * *

**Go Elsa go, go! Hang on Jack, she's coming!**

**Yeah... Hope you liked it, I'll update soon.**

**Leave a review, please...**


	24. Chapter 24- Elsa

**Woah, this is one hell of a chapter... I really never meant this to get this far... But read it and I hope you guys like it...**

**Enjoy!**

**I now have updated my whole story, all my chapters, and made it a little better. No big changes, except in chapter 21. So check it out, and see if you know what has been changed...**

**And to the thank you:s**

**Thank you to my new followers: GrazyGirl, irenet122, cherryburd2001, somerandomchic and Son of The Herobrine**

**Thank you to cherryburd2001 for also favoring and following me :D**

**And a great thanks to my reviewers PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi and to tjelsa for two reviews :D  
**

**So let's get on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Jack's POV**

"It's too late," hisses the gray man. "She's already gone." Jack turns his gaze to Elsa's motionless body on the altar.

"No! Elsa No!" he cries, and fires a blast of ice against the man, but he avoids it easily. The man laughs derisively. Jack uses his staff to shoot shock after shock with ice against the man, but he avoids them all with ease. In response, he shoots arrows made of some weird stuff against Jack. The black creature, which he followed here, seems to be some kind of horse, though much more scary, like a skeleton. It stands behind the man, but it isn't attacking Jack. It's only watching...

Elsa is dead. No, no… Jack can't think about anything else, his beloved Elsa, his reason to live, his Snow Queen, is… gone...

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" he shouts at the man. He only laughs as a answer.

They move slowly towards one of the entrances. The man, which seems to be some kind of wizard, presses Jack slowly backwards. Jack realizes that he is loosing, but he refuses to give up. He refuses to believe that Elsa is dead!

He gets hit by one of the man's arrows and cries out in pain. This seems to only encourage the man even more. Jack notices that the monster's arrows have some ice in themselves, as if he shared the same powers as Elsa, or had taken them from her. Maybe that was why she was... dead...

They continue to fight while they slowly go into the dark corridor, which is light up every time Jack fires ice against his opponent. The man continues to laugh manically and suddenly he makes an extra large dose of that black stuff, which he shoots against Jack. Jack does not have time to defend himself. He is thrown to the ground, and his staff flies out of his hand and out of reach. His head feels like it's exploding, and he can't see clearly. He slowly blinks and looks up. He sees how the monster produces a black sword and approaches him slowly. Jack prepares himself for the impact, for the pain. There is nothing he can do.

He lost.

_Elsa, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you_.

Just before the man pushes the sword in him, a woman throws herself in front of him. Elsa! She raises her arms and shoots a huge blast of snow straight at the man. He is taken by surprise and hasn't time to defend himself. He screams and is hit by the ice. Then there's a bright light. Jack has to raise his arm, covering his eyes. When the light is gone, he looks up.

Elsa wobbles on the spot, gasping, and then she falls to the ground. Jack gets up, his strength is back. He sees the shadow of his opponent disappear with a scream of pain and anger, but he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is that Elsa lies on the ground in front of him. He kneels at her head. Her hair is almost totally black and her destroyed dress is red. Jack feels the tears stream down his face when he looks down at the ground. Elsa...

"Jack..." He looks up. Elsa stares at him with a sad smile. Her eyes have a slight yellowish hue, the same as the man.

"Elsa!" He takes her hand and squeezes it hard. She can barely squeeze it back. She also has tears in her eyes.

"Elsa no, don't leave me, you can't leave me!"

"Jack..." She repeats. Her voice is barely audible. "I love you" she whispers.

"I love you more" he continues. Elsa pulls a trembling breath.

"I love you m..." Then she becomes quiet. She closes her eyes and leaves Jack alone.

* * *

Jack stares down at Elsa's dead body and feels the tears start to flow even more. He stretches out his hand and brushes away a few hairs from Elsa's face. He does not know what he's going to do. Elsa is dead. _Elsa is dead._ Eventually, he can't take it anymore.

He yells into the air and his grief echoes against the cave walls. Jack puts his hands under Elsa and lifts her up. She is light as a feather. Her head hangs down from his one arm, so he lifts it up and puts it on his shoulder. She almost looks like she is sleeping. He takes his staff and slowly begins to carry her out of the cave. When he comes out, it is starting to get dark. His tears freeze in the cold air. He continues to walk, but not towards Arendelle, but towards Elsa's ice castle.

"She should get a funeral worthy of a Ice Queen" he thinks bitterly.

He jumps carefully up in the air, and soon, he stands at her staircase. He carries her up gently and goes through the door that he opens with his staff. He looks around and tries to figure out where he will lay her. Eventually, he carries her up to her bedroom.

He puts her on the bed and puts her arms on her stomach. Although she only had time to be away for four days, she has had time to grow really slim, both because the man stole her powers and because he probably did not give her any food. Nevertheless Jack still thinks that she is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He sits down on the bed and takes Elsa's hand in his. He presses it. Of course he gets no response. He feels that he is about to break down again so he gets up and prepares to go. However, he can't leave until he has said goodbye. He turns around.

"I love you Elsa" he whispers and kisses her one last time. A tear falls on Elsa's cheek. He looks one last time at her face before he turns around and leaves her.

* * *

**Oh God... *tears streaming down my face**

**I never, ever thought that I could be this dramatic...**

**I'm soo sorry guys, I hope you won't kill me, but I had to do this...**

**But, I still hope that you liked it, and leave a review...**

***Burying my face in my pillow "Elsa, no, no I'm so sorry, Jack, forgive me!"**


	25. Chapter 25- Sorrow

**Oh my god... I haven't even started yet, and I'm already crying. Well I gotta write this now, and I hope you like it...**

**"Pull yourself together woman!" *bitchslapps myself. "I'm ready!"**

**But before I start **

**Thank**** you to my new followers choong jin ying and Guacamola**

**Thank**** you to ****choong jin ying for the favorite.**

******Thank you to Son of The Herobrine, PotterWhoLockJelsaJed and Guest for the reviews :) It hasn't ended yet!**

**Anyways *sniff... Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Jack's POV**

Jack died on the inside that day. **(Oh my God I can't do this *starts to cry again)**

When he left Elsa's castle, he couldn't feel anything. Not sorrow... not hatred. He was... just empty.

He flied to Arendelle, to bring Elsa's family the news. The moon was up. He looked at it. He first thought that he wouldn't feel anything ever again, but the sight of the moon made his blood boil out of anger.

He stops in midair. "Why did you do this?!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "Why did you let me meet her, let me fall in love with her, if she was going to die?! How could you let her die? How..." He becomes silent. Suddenly, tears start flowing down his cheeks. His heart feels like it's been ripped in two peaces. He screams, cries out in pain, not being able to do anything else but grief. He falls to the ground. The snow is deep and when he lands, he is almost buried in it. The snow brings memories to him.

_Elsa runs after him, laughing, with a huge snowball in her hands. Jack also laughs __when he turns around and hits her with his own snowball. She spits and coughs. Jack laughs and approaches __her, wrapping __his arms around her. She blush, and it's incredibly __cute. Then he kiss her, and she kisses him back, their passion makes the snow swirl around them. _

Jack cries. He wraps his arms around his legs, and just lies n the snow, unable to do anything but cry. Elsa... He cries until he can't cry anymore, until no more tears leave his eyes. Then he slowly gets up.

"I will never forgive you for this" he says silently to the moon, and then he jumps back up in the air.

When he arrives at the castle, it's quiet. It's probably past midnight, and everybody are asleep. Jack starts walking towards Anna's room, but then he turns around and goes to Elsa's room instead. He stands outside the door for a moment before he can step inside.

The room is dark. Jack lights a candle and looks around. It looks ordinary, except for the small layer of dust that covers the place. He sits down at her bed, and then he slowly lies down at her pillow. Her scent, fresh and cold, is all around the room, but especially in her pillows. He hugs one, presses it to his face. Then he remembers the book. The book that he found in the library. The book about him...

He rises from the bed. When he found the book, he hid it under Elsa's mattress, with the intention of showing it to her when the right time came.. And now it is too late. He lifts the mattress up, and there it is, the big blue book. He lifts it up. Then he puts it in his hoodie. It's the only thing he's got left from Elsa...

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Jack's body flinches and he takes a few steps away from the bed. Who..?

"Jack?" Anna's grieving voice is heard. "I know you're in there, I saw you."

Jack slowly walks to the door and opens it. Anna's tearful eyes look up at him.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Jack feels how his heart starts to ache even more. He is can't tell Anna the truth. But she has to know. Tears streaming down his face, he nods. Anna gasps and before he knows it, she hugs him. He hugs her back, not being able to do anything else.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save her, she scarified herself for me, I'm so sorry" he sobs.

Anna cries, and together they stand there, grieving for their beloved Elsa. Eventually, Anna falls asleep in his arms. He lifts her up and carries her towards her room. Kristoff finds them, and he takes Anna from him. He looks up at Jack.

"I'm so sorry" he says, tears flowing down his cheeks. Jack nods, not being able to speak. Kristoff carries Anna to their room. Jack is left in the corridor. When he can't stand being there anymore, he opens a window and flies out. His heart is left behind.

* * *

200 years later

* * *

The grief never truly vanished. It only dug itself deeper into Jack's heart. He lives on, but he never forgets. Though his memories of her becomes blurry, she is always there, deep in his heart.

After a century, to Jack's horror, he notices that he almost can't remember how she looked. Though the important things never vanish. Her laughter. Her compassion. Her beautiful eyes that stared into and captured Jacks soul. Her lips against his... Jack thinks about her when something reminds him of her. In the first years, that was almost everything. Soon, thoughts about her wanders through his mind less and less. They are just too painful.

Now he is a guardian. Guardian of fun. Though it takes time, Jack's heart heels. He manages to have fun, and to bring fun to the children. He even encounters Pitch again. But Jack doesn't recognize the boogeyman, nor does Pitch recognize Jack. They only met for a split second, and then they were battling. When Pitch met Jack down in that cave, he didn't know hat he was battling Jack Frost. He though that he just was another man with the same powers as Elsa.

Jack never knew that the guardians and he won over the man that was the reason to Elsa's death. If he had, he probably wouldn't have had he powers to win over Pitch. And if he had, he might have killed him, and that would have turned him into something dark, and Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, would have been lost.

Jack is never, truly, happy again. He experiences happiness, yes, but deep down, its never the same. It's only a mask. The other guardians, once they get to know him, notice that he hides something, but they never ask. And for that, he is grateful. He doesn't think that he would be able to tell anyone about Elsa, not without being totally eaten by his sorrow. The book, he keeps hidden, but he looks at it every now and then, and thinks about Elsa.

He visited Arendelle as long as Anna lived. She became Queen, and she truly did a good job. On Elsa's birthday, Anna celebrated her sister, until Elsa would have turned 50. Then she stopped, because almost no one could remember Elsa. She and Kristoff got married, and they had two kids. Their firstborn, a son, they named Jack. Jack was truly grateful for that. They intended to make him their son's godfather, but Jack didn't think it was a good idea, since he was an immortal spirit. Two years later, a little baby girl was born. Anna and Kristoff named her Elsa. She was a wonderful little girl, and Jack the second was was a remarkable little boy. They were happy. Anna and Kristoff grew old, and so did their kids. One by one, their faith in Jack started to fade. Anna and Kristoff believed in him until the day they died, but when Elsa and Jack were adults, they forgot about him. And their children never even met him. Soon, he was just as alone as he was before he met Elsa. But he always visited Arendelle, just to make sure that everything was alright. It wasn't until Anna's granddaughter, Elsa's daughter Elise, died, that he stopped visiting Arendelle. There wasn't anything left for him there. People couldn't remember their Snow Queen anymore.

As a guardian, he does his duties, and tries to live on. He even tries to love again. He loves the children he protects, and he kind of love his fellow guardians also, because they took him in and made him family. But Jack never feels the way about anyone as he felt, still feels about Elsa.

Now he is believed in again. Children see him when he flies over them, spreading frost, and having fun with them. He manages to smile, to joke, to irritate Bunny, even to forgive the Man in the Moon, but on the inside, deep inside, he is dead. Because Elsa is gone. And he will never ever see her, touch her, feel her again.

But while Jack does his duties throughout the world, spreading frost and joy, protecting the children with the other guardians, something happens far, far away, in Norway...

A girl rises from a frozen lake and takes her first breath...

* * *

**Oh my god! I hope you liked it, I wasn't sure if I should write that last part, but I thought that you had to know. :D Yay!**

**I just want to say that when Jack met Jamie, and always speaks about him as his first believer, is because no one knows about Elsa, or what happened in Arendelle. And the people of Arendelle doesn't count since they only knew him for a short time, and soon forgot about him. Jamie was the first (after Elsa) who really truly believed in Jack, and did that for the rest of his life.**

**Next chapter will be Manny's so you get to know what he thinks. So you won't know what is going on in Norway, sorry guys, you have to wait...**

**But leave a review, I worked really hard to describe Jack's feelings... But I think I did a pretty good job, right? :)**

***Start to cry and scream**

**PS: Holy shit 30 thousand words, and 24 followers. Thank you sooo much for all you guys support!**


	26. Chapter 26- The Moon

**This one is the moon's POV, so you'll know what's going on there :)**

**Thank you to xxxevil cookiexxx for for following and the favorite. **

**Enjoy!**

**It's quite short...**

* * *

**_Chapter 26: The Moon_**

_Life is peculiar. _

_People are born, they live, and they die. They have their fears, and their hopes, and their dreams. The Man in the Moon watches over them, but he doesn't really care about them. Not really. Only for the children. The children are the dreams and hopes of humanity, the innocence. That's why he brought the guardians to the world. To protect that innocence._

When Manny decided to raise Jack Overland from the death, to make him Jack Frost, he didn't think it would be such a mess. The boy was special. Manny had watched over him his whole life, followed his growth from a small, happy boy, to a young adult, spreading joy and happiness to his friends and family. When he died instead of his own sister, he proved to be worthy of a life as a spirit. It wasn't until later, when the children where threaten by the boogeyman, that Manny decided that the spirit was to become a guardian. He had planned to make him a guardian for long, but didn't do it until there was a reason.

Manny had also been watching over the young girl named Elsa. He didn't know how she had gotten her powers, but he knew that she also was a very special person. She and Jack were very much alike, they shared not only their ice powers. He knew that the boy was lonely, so he gave Elsa dreams about him, so she would believe in him and see him, if their paths ever crossed. Though Manny never really believed this would happen. Their worlds were far too distant and strange from each other.

But they did. And something happened that Man in Moon hadn't expected. The two similar souls fell in love. This was not too good. Jack Frost could be drawn from his path, and that couldn't happen. So when Pitch killed her, he decided that he would wait with bringing the girl to life. Yes, he would bring her back, because the young woman had proved that she also contained the innocence and care of a child, by sacrificing herself for her sister. He thought about bringing her sister, Anna, back, but she had lived such a good life, and to return and to live without her true love, might be too much for her. And Kristoff just hadn't that special something that all spirits needed. So, Manny was happy with awaiting for the right moment before he immortalized Elsa.

Manny decided to wait with bringing Elsa to life. He decided to wait until Jack was a guardian, and to make sure that Jack would follow his duties as the winter spirit. Then, something would happen.

Then, the two souls could be reunited.

* * *

Two hundred years passed. Manny never thought that it would take so long for Jack to become a guardian, to be ready. But then the boogeyman showed up, and Manny decided that it was time. He told the other guardians that someone was to join them.

Jack didn't know that he truly was a guardian, not until he saw his memories, memories about how he saved his baby sister. Then he realized his true path in life. But Manny still didn't immortalize Elsa. He waited. And waited.

Jack and the other guardians fought Pitch, and Manny noticed that Jack didn't recognize him. That was good. If he had, then he might have killed Pith, and that would also have thrown him of his path. No, the Man in Moon waited, and let things happen as they should.

Then, the time came. Jack was ready. He did his duties, but he was also free. He connected with the children better than Manny ever could have hoped for. So, he raised Elsa's soul from her body, and put it in a lake, as he had done with Jack's. Now the time had come. Elsa was to return.

The girl rose and took her first breath.

* * *

**Yay!**

**I really liked this chapter, I wanted to write it as the Moon really didn't care, that's why I say "The boy" and "The girl" all the time. **

**Leave a review!**


	27. Chapter 27 - The awakening

**So, here's Elsa's chapter when she awakens. I was really inspired after the Moon's chapter, so yay, you get another today :) But I don't think I could have done it without my wonderful reviewers: Lunara7, OniHelix and OniHelix again! Thank you soo much!**

**I promise you OniHelix that I will finish this, I'm just as caught up in it as you are :D But don't forget that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. So keep giving me support and opinions, all of you! :D**

**Thank you for following OniHelix :D**

**Thank you for the favorites Lunara7 and OniHelix**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Elsa's POV**

_It's cold. She's scared. It's dark and she doesn't know what's happening. But then there's light. The moon shines at her, it's so bright and so big, and the girl isn't scared anymore. There's a whisper around her._

_"Now, awaken. Rise as a new person and make your own way through life. And you shall be Elsa, the Snow Queen."_

There is a hard noise, something breaks, and Elsa gasps. The air is cold, and she can feel herself being lifted up. The moon seems to fill her whole sight, making her feel safe. Then she is put down, down at a lake. First she is scared that she will fall into the water, but when her glass shoe touches the surface, it freezes.

Elsa the Snow Queen looks around. Where is she? What is she doing here? She looks up at the moon. Why am I here? She looks down at herself. She is wearing a light blue dress and a big trail behind her. Her shoes are also small, with a ice flake design, and seem to be made of ice. Her hair is pale, but not as white as the snow, it has a little blond tone in it. It's braided and hangs on her one shoulder. Ice flakes decorate it. She smiles. She looks at her hands, and sees small snowflakes dancing around her palms. When she closes her fists, they disappear.

It's completely silent. No one is in sight, no humans, no animals. It's dark, but the moon gives a little light. She is on a lake, surrounded by trees. The lake is frozen only were she's standing, everywhere else, the grass and the trees are green. It's summer. She starts walking, but when she puts her shoe down, ice crystals form under it. They decorate the ice, and it's beautiful. Elsa giggles softly. Wow! She kneels down and watches as the crystals spread around her. Then she slowly puts her hand down and softly touches the frozen ice. The same ice spirals spread around her fingers, and small ice flakes jump around her palms. Elsa starts laughing. This is amazing! She stands up and without thinking, she makes it snow. The snowflakes are big and beautiful. They come in all different sizes and figures. She spins, stretching out her hands and laughing. The snow swirls around her.

Then she suddenly hears something. It's becoming louder by the second. Then it disappears. Elsa stops and starts to follow the noise. The lake freezes under her touch. When she reaches the shore, the whole little lake is frozen. She steps onto the ground, frost i created on the grass. She smiles at it before she continues through the forest. Everything she touches, freezes, and ice and snow decorates her surroundings. She tries to listen, and every now and the there is a noise, which becomes louder, and then fades away. Finally, she steps out of the forest.

Before her is something very strange. A black path. Its hard under her touch, and seems to be made, half of sand, half of some kind of rocks. There's a small railing on both sides of the black, mysterious path. Suddenly, there's a light far away. It comes closer, and at the same the same noise she has been following. The light, well, two small lights actually, besides each other, are coming closer, and with them, the noise. Elsa is getting a little bit worried. What are they? Then suddenly, they are at her side. But before she knows it, they're gone, and continues on the black path, away from her. There're two lights on the other side of the... thing... also. Soon, it's gone, and with it the peculiar noise. It seemed to be some kind of wagon... A very fast wagon, and no horses... Elsa can't get her head around it. She looks around, but there doesn't seem to be any more wagons coming. Carefully, she steps onto the black path. Nothing happens, except ice forms under her shoes. She slowly crosses it. On the other side, there's a cliff. On the bottom, there's water, maybe the ocean. The waves slam slowly on the rock, and it's very peaceful.

Elsa doesn't know what she'll do, so she makes it snow again. The snow falls, and it's beautiful, but Elsa wants more. She waves her hands and makes it snow more. And more. And even more... Soon, there's almost a blizzard. Elsa stands in the middle of the storm, stretching out her hands, enjoying the cold against her skin. She laughs out loud and spins.

Elsa decides that she wants to get to the water. She slowly climes down the cliff, it's quite easy, it's not very steep. When she gets down to the water, it's already freezing. She slowly steps onto the slippery surface, and it turns into clear ice. She swirl around on the water, and frost decorates the surface. She slowly skates on the surface, her glass shoes work perfectly fine on the ice, and she doesn't slip at all. When she's had enough, she climes back up to the black path. It's still snowing quite hard, and the ground is already covered in a fem inches of snow. Elsa decides to make a snowman.

There, under the twinkling stars, and the watching moon, during a snowstorm, she builds a snowman. It doesn't take long and when she's finished, she admires her creation. Then she gasps. The snowman seems very familiar. Memories slash through her head.

_A little girl laughs and runs towards the small snowman she just built. "I love you Olaf!" she cries out and hugs him._

Elsa shakes her head. What was that? She doesn't remember who that little girl was. She looks down at the snowman. He looks exactly like the one from the memory. Elsa is freaking out. What's going on? The snowstorm is getting heavier. She can't stop it, she doesn't know how to control it! With a small cry, she shoots a blast of ice at the snowman, which explodes in the air. She turns around and runs back, back into the forest where she came from. The snow keeps falling.

* * *

**Yeah I know, she doesn't remember... I just thought that they don't remember as long as they died before they became spirits. I believe that North and the other guardians were chosen before they died. But it's just my opinion...**

**Anyway, for those who didn't understand, it was a road, with cars. Yeah, she hasn't seen those in the 19th century...**

**So, I hope you liked it, I kind of did. It's not that exiting, but... I don't know...**

**Leave a review, and I'll update sooner :D**


	28. Chapter 28 - The news

**Yay! Elsa is up and walking, so now Jack has to know. But how? Find out in this chapter :D**

**Thank you to Son of The Herobrine, OniHelix and xxxevil cookiexxx for the reviews.**

**Thank you for the favorite .baby (My computer goes crazy when I try to write your name, I don't know why, but I hope you get that it's you :) )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Jack's POV**

"Watch out!"

"What? What is i... Ouch!" Jamie is hit by the snowball in his face when he turns around. He spits and coughs. Jack laughs evilly.

"That's so unfair when you just fly around like that!" Jamie yells up at Jack, hovering above his head.

Jack smirks down at him. "I did warn you, didn't I kiddo?"

But then Jack is hit in the back by a snowball. Laughter is heard. Jack turns around. "Hey!" The kids run away when he flies after them, throwing snowballs after them.

It's a late Saturday night, and Jack is in Burgess, playing with Jamie and his friends in the forest, not so far away from Jamie's house. They have been playing for hours, first they built a snowman, then a snow cave, and then Jack started this snowball fight. But it's beginning to be late, and the kids are tired. Soon, they yawn.

"Jamie!" The child's mum is calling for him from his house.

"I'm coming mum!" Jamie yells back. He smiles at Jack.

"Will you come back soon?"

"Soon" Jack promises and gives the kid a hug. Jamie smiles and runs after his friends, and leaves Jack behind. When Jamie and his friends run home, Jack thaws the snow around the area. It's in the middle of summer, so there can't be any snow. When the area is back to normal, he jumps up in the air, and heads to nowhere precise, just flies around, playing with his staff, creating snowflakes, and small snow creatures that dance around him. He flips and does tricks in the air, laughing out loud. When it begins to darken, Sandman appears. His sand spreads and swirls into the children's bedrooms, making beautiful dreams to each and every one of them. Jack smiles and waves to Sandy. The little golden figure waves back.

"What's up?" Jack asks and approaches Sandy's little golden cloud.

Sandy makes pictures over his head.

"Oh yeah? That sounds like fun, sad I missed it. I would have liked to see Bunny's face."

More pictures.

"Me? I've been playing with Jamie. Real cute kid."

Sandy nods.

Suddenly, there's a light in the sky. Northern Lights. Santa is calling for them.

"What could it be?" Jack asks.

Sandy shrugs. Then he creates an airplane and flies away. Jack follows behind.

"I hope it's nothing bad..." Jack thinks.

* * *

Soon, they are at the North Pole. Jack and Sandy flies through the window. North, Bunny and Tooth are standing in a circle, talking intensely. Jack can hear his own name, and something about snow and winter, but then Sandy flies to them and they interrupt their conversation.

"Sandy!" North exclaims, stretching out his arms. "Have you seen Jack?"

Sandy points at the spot where Jack just was. But the spirit isn't there anymore. The Guardians look around.

"Come out, you bloody show pony!" Bunny yells. Then he is hit by a snowball in the face. He drops on the floor, swearing with his Australian accent.

"What is it, kangaroo? Can't stand a little bit of snow?" Jack teases. He is hovering, sitting on his staff, above their heads, laughing.

Bunny gets up and tries to catch Jack from the air, but he dodges the attack easily.

"I'll show you kangaroo" Bunny yells at Jack's smiling face. Jack is about to reply when North shout at them both.

"Enough already, for rymski korsikov's sake! Jack get down here, we have important matter to discuss!"

Jack smirks at Bunny before he lands beside Sandman. Then they all turn their faces against North.

"Was up?" Jack asks.

"Well, actually, we talk to you, what is up..." North says slowly. "Did you really think we would not hear about this?"

Jack is confused. What are they talking about? Hear about what?

"Woah, hold your horses North, what are you talking about?" Jack asks. The guardians look at him, Bunny with anger, Tooth with worry, and North with annoyance. Sandy only looks just as confused as Jack.

"Jack, we know you are guardian of fun, but stop, it's not funny" North says a little harshly.

"You guys, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I hope that it's not about that snowstorm in your office last week North, I apologized!"

"Jack seriously stop it, you know you can't create winter in the middle of summer!" Tooth says.

"Oh, common you guys, I was just playing, and I thawed it" Jack replies, thinking about his and Jamie's snow fight.

"No you didn't!" Bunny says angrily. "The whole of south Norway is still covered in a thick layer of snow, and it keeps coming. Stop it already!"

What? Snow in Norway?

"But I didn't make snow in Norway, I haven't been there at all!" Jack tries. The guardians doesn't seem to believe him.

"Jack, it's okay, just make it stop, okay?" North says kindly.

"I can't stop it, I didn't do it!" Jack shouts, rising up in the air. Why won't they believe him?

"No, there's no reason to get mad Jack" Tooth tries to calm him.

"Hell there is! Why won't you believe me?"

"We want to, Jack, but who else could do this, if not you?" Tooth explains.

"I don't know" Jack yells. But then something slips into his mind, or rather someone. A girl...

No... It can't be... She is dead!

"No" Jack whispers.

"What?" North asks.

"I gotta check this up, I'll be right back!" Jack says to them hastily. Then he flies out of the room without caring about their calls.

Norway... It couldn't be...

Elsa...

* * *

**He's on his way! Yay!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really tried to get the other guardians right. When I read it, I get their voices in my head immediately, I hope you guys get too :) But anyways, thank you for reviews and support, I'll update soon, I might upload another chapter today.**

**Leave e a review :D**


	29. Chapter 29- Invisible

**Jack is on his way! But what will happen? Will he find Elsa in the depths of Norway's forests? Find out here :D**

**Thank you to Nefary snow and Taranodongirl1 for the ****favorites**

**Thank you to Taranodongirl1, MrsBellaWhitlock123, XxJelsaxX and Nefary snow for following.**

**Thank**** you kitsune (Guest), Son of The Herobrine, Nefary snow, Rue (Guest) and OniHelix for the reviews.**

**(PS: Please write in English...)**

**Anyways, let's get on with it, I can't wait :D**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Elsa's POV**

Elsa doesn't know what she's going to do. She has been hiding in the forest for two days now, and the snow won't stop falling. It's already covered the ground in almost a meter of snow.

The day before, two girls had came through the forest. They had been laughing, and they had worn very weird clothes. Pants!

They had built a snow castle, and they had been talking about how strange it was that it was snowing in the middle of July. Elsa couldn't stand it anymore, so she rose from her hiding place, and went to the girls.

"Hello, excuse me, I'm sorry, but it's me, causing this winter. I hope you don't mind, but maybe you could help me, maybe tell me where I am?" she had asked politely.

The girls didn't care about her at all. They just continued to laugh and play in the snow. Elsa thought that they were quite impolite.

She cleared her throat quite loudly. "Excuse me!" she said and took a step forward. Then, one of the girls turned her head. The other girl had a snowball in her hand and was chasing the first one. She was slowly running towards Elsa, laughing.

"Finally some attention" Elsa thought. But then the girl came closer, and closer. And closer... She was just about to crash into Elsa. Elsa cried out, stretching out her arms, preparing for the impact, when something weird happened. Something terrible. The girl ran straight trough her!

Then she continued forward, as if nothing happened.

"They can't see me?" Elsa thought terrified. "Am I dead?" She looked up at the Moon, awaiting an answer, but none came.

The two girls were now laying in the snow, puffing, and gasping for air.

"Awesome!" the first one shouted.

"Let's take a selfie!" the other one said.

The first one took a small object out of her pocket. It was black and quite flat. Elsa took carefully a step closer. The two girls now held the small object in front of their faces, smirking at it. There was a small 'click' and they took it down and looked at it. Then they laughed and kept looking at the small object.

"Man, your new phone is awesome!" the second girl said with admiration.

"I know!" the first one replied.

"Common, I'm cold, let's head back."

The two girls rose, and started to walk towards Elsa. Just when the first walked past her, she stretched out her hand and gently touched the girl's arm. Her hand went right through it, just as the first time. Elsa gasped and looked after the two girls. Why? How?

When they were gone, Elsa went back to her hideout and sat down. She didn't move after that.

* * *

It's getting dark.

Elsa is still sitting under that tree, waiting, for what, she doesn't know. Maybe for a sign. Or just for the Moon to come up and comfort her.

She is sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face in her knees. She is silently crying,, but her tears freeze on her cheeks. Ice has spread around her and everything within a meter from her is covered with ice and frost.

Then, suddenly, a sound is heard. It sounds like a branch that breaks. Elsa's head snaps up. She peers, trying to see something in the darkness. Then, the Moon shows itself. It shines down on the ground and Elsa sees the cause of the noise.

It's a young boy. He wears nothing but a hoodie and brown pants, and his white, messy hair shines like silver in the moonlight. There is something... familiar... with him, but Elsa doesn't know how. He has his back turned towards Elsa. She peeks through the branches in the tree and sees that he is watching the Moon.

Then he talks to Him.

"Why did you bring me here? I'm surely not doing this! What do you want me to do? Why do you want to remind me of... her?"

Elsa pricks up her ears. Her? Who can that be? Her fear disappears and is taken by another feeling. Curiosity. Who is this boy, who isn't disturbed by the cold?

The boy looks down at the ground. To Elsa's surprise, he suddenly starts to shake. Elsa gets worried. What's wrong with this boy? Is he hurt? Then she realizes that he is... crying. The boy is crying, the sobs shaking his whole body.

He lays himself down on the ground, wrapping his arms around him. Elsa feels that she is about to cry too. There's something peculiar about this boy, she just want to run to him and hug him, make him stop crying.

Then memories flash through her mind again, like when she built the snowman.

_Elsa is sitting in her bed, reading. Then, there is a knock on her balcony door. She rises, with a big smile on her lips. She heads towards the door and opens it up. There, HE stands. He's smiling at her, and his blue eyes stare into hers. She smiles back at him and puts her hand in his outstretched, cold one._

"Why? Why?" the boy sobs at the ground. Elsa shakes her head. How? She has never seen this boy before. What were those... memories?

"I miss you..." the boy cries, his hands on his head, his forehead on the ground. "I miss you so much, Elsa"

Elsa flinches. Elsa? Is he talking about her? Or is it just a coincidence? But the memories seemed so real...

Elsa can't take it anymore. She rises quietly and steps out of her hideout. The boy doesn't notice. First, Elsa doesn't know what to do. Should she leave? Or meet this boy? Though he probably wouldn't see her, just like the two girls. Elsa is just about to leave, when she thinks that if she does, she will regret it forever. She turns around, towards the boy.

She takes a step closer. And another. And another. The boy doesn't notice. His sobs has become quieter, he almost seems to be asleep. Elsa is nearly by his side now. Another step closer. Now she could touch him, if she wanted.

"Now or never" she thinks to herself. She is prepared to go right through the boy, so when she stretches out her finger, it approaches the boy with quite a force. She pokes the boy, hard, on his back. She is stunned when her finger comes in touch of his hoodie, instead of going through.

The boy jumps up with a cry.

"Ouch!"

* * *

**Oh man... That was... romantic... Oh well, I hope you liked it. I really don't know where Elsa's memory flashes comes from, I guess that their love is just so strong... Hehe, gosh, I'm too flufffy...**

**Leave**** a review :)**

**Stay strong, and keep shipping Jelsa :D**


	30. Chapter 30 - Hello

**Oh my god... 33 followers and 21 favorites, and, oh, soo many reviews :D Thank you soo much! Now you get another today :D**

**But first thank you to my new followers Bookworm780, Animagus7 and andreita1000lee for following :D**

**Thank you to andreita1000lee, Animagus7 and Bookworm780 for the favorites.**

**Thank you to Bookworm780, tjelsa, OniHeli and ****Bookworm780 again for the reviews :D**

******Now, let's get on with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Jack's POV**

"Ouch!" Jack cries out when something pokes him hard in his back. He jumps up from the ground, ready for a fight, with his staff raised. But when he turns around, he believes that he died and got to heaven.

Before him stands the girl he lost, the girl of his dreams, the girl he never, _ever_ thought he would see again.

_Elsa_...

"Hello" she says kindly, but shyly. "I heard that you whispered my name."

Jack only stares at her, he can't really believe that after 200 years, 200 years of sorrow, of grief, she is here. She can't be! Yet here she is, right in front of him, looking at him with a smile on her lips. He never could have believed that she was this beautiful. His memories of her have almost completely fainted, and he can't believe how he ever forgot his beautiful Elsa, his Snow Queen.

"Ummm..." Elsa says, looking down at the ground. "Are you okay?" Jack realizes that he has been staring at her for quite a while. He shuts his open moth and takes a step closer to Elsa. She seems a bit unsure at this move, and looks up at him. But he has to make sure, completely sure that he is not dreaming.

Slowly, he takes a step even closer and stretches out his hand. And touches Elsa's shoulder, as he once did, 200 years ago, when he wanted to show Elsa that she couldn't hurt him.

Her shoulder is so soft, but also cold. There's no human flesh and warmth under her skin. But also she is more compact to him that she ever was before. There's no dimension between them, she's a spirit now, too, just like him. The Moon has brought her back.

Elsa doesn't move when he touches her shoulder. She looks at him with a little fear, but mostly... with care. Does she remember him?

"Elsa?" Jack slowly says. He hasn't said her name in 200 years, except for minutes ago, and that was with grief in his voice. Now this one word is spoken with hope, and... love.

"Um, yes?" Elsa asks. Jack turns his gaze towards her face, and looks deep into her eyes.

"Do you know me?"

Within these four words he puts all his sorrow, his grief, but especially his love for this girl, this woman in front of him. The sentence seems to explode out of his mouth, though the words are spoken slowly, and quietly.

He keeps looking into Elsa's eyes, waiting for her reaction, for something in her eyes,, a streak of recognition. But none comes.

"No, I'm sorry, should I?" These words, spoken with interest but carelessly, just an apology, a question, hurts in Jack. It hurts so much, he almost starts crying again. He looks down at the ground, and tears start flowing down his cheeks, again.

"But I would like to" Elsa suddenly says.

* * *

Jack lifts his head up and looks at Elsa. Then he remembers something. Back, when he didn't remember anything he got his memories back. He used Tooth's teeth. She must have Elsa's too. Then she would remember him, and they could be together again, forever!

Jack almost doesn't dare to hope, it's just too much. The thought that he might get his beloved Elsa back fills him with happiness, but also fear. What if something happens again? What if he looses her again, or she doesn't want to be with him?

Jack shakes his head. No! He has to try, at least try!

He turns towards Elsa, who watches him with interest and curiosity.

"What do you remember?" he asks.

Elsa shrugs. "Only that I woke up on a lake and then I was here."

Jack ponders about her words. It is exactly the same as it was with him. How? He had to ask the others.

He tries to explain to Elsa:

"You knew me once. We were..." He is just about to say 'together' but changes it to "...friends, but then you...died. And now I guess that Man in the Moon has chosen you"

Elsa takes a step back in shock. "What?" she exclaims. "I died? But... Does that mean that I'm dead?"

"No" Jack replies. "You're a spirit, just like me. Immortal." But then he thinks of something.

"But let me introduce myself. I'm Jack Frost." He bows and takes Elsa's hand. Then he lightly touches it with his cold lips. When he looks up at Elsa, she's blushing and looking down.

But then she freezes. She stand still for a moment, with her eyes shut. Jack still hold her hand in his, not wanting to let go. Then she opens her eyes. She looks up at him and watches him, as if she has seen him somewhere before, a long time ago.

Does she remember?

But then she shakes her head and takes her hand away from his.

"Elsa"

She looks up at him when he says her name. "Yes?"

"I know how to get your memories back."

"My... memories?"

"Yeah, from when before you were a spirit. When we were... friends"

"Oh..." She seems to think about it for a while. Jack watches her with concern. If she doesn't come with him, then what? Would he make her?

Then she looks up at him, and he can see the answer in her eyes. Fear, but mostly curiosity, for the life she can't remember.

"Okay."

Jack smiles and takes her hand. At first, she seems to want to take her hand away, but then she relaxes. Before she can change her mind, Jack scoops her up in his arms, bridal-style. She cries out in surprise, and grabs hi neck when he jumps up in the air.

"What are you doing, we're gonna die!" she screams, shutting her eyes. Jack smiles and holds her tighter, trying to convince her that he will never let her fall. They swoosh high up in the sky, and Jack notices that Elsa leaves a trail of snow after her. It's beautiful.

He steadies his flight and they slowly float in the sky. Elsa manages to open up her eyes. She gasps. But then she relaxes.

"Woah" she whispers.

He hugs her tightly, and she laughs while they soar in the sky.

"Let's get you your memories!" Jack says with a smirk.

* * *

**Yay, so Elsa will remember Jack and they can have each other forever! Ooooooooooh, fluffyyyyyy!**

**I hope you liked it, I kind of did. It was really hard to know how Jack would react to Elsa... I hope I got it right... :) **

**But leave a review, and I'll update faster :D**

**PS: I know some of you would like me to write 'I' instead of 'she' and 'he' and I would, but I won't change it now, not when this story is almost finished... But I will in my next one :)**


	31. Chapter 31 - Damn you Pitch!

**Sooo, I was really inspired today, so you get a third chapter :D Yay!**

**Thank you to OniHelix, tjelsa and Bookworm780 for the reviews :D I update as fast as I can :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, I kind f liked it, they're sooooo cuuuuute!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Elsa's POV**

"But let me introduce myself. I'm Jack Frost." The boy bows for her and takes Elsa's cold hands in his. Then he softly kisses the upper side of her hand. Elsa blushes at this gentleman gesture and looks down at the ground. But then, a memory, unknown to her, flashes through her mind.

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_Elsa is speechless and unable to do anything but stare into the boy's eyes. Although she notices a playful side in his deep gaze, she sees a kind of pain, a pain that she recognizes. She opens her mouth and manages to whisper "Elsa."_

_The boy seems to think about her response for a moment before he hooks off his staff her waist and lands in front of her. Before she can ask the same thing of him, he bows deeply and says_

_"My name is Jack Frost." _

* * *

Elsa opens her eyes and looks up at the boy. What is going on? What are these... memories... that she doesn't know where they come from? And how could this boy be in them, when she has never seen him before? Though he had said that they knew each other... once. But why doesn't she remember?

Elsa notices that her hand is still in his, so she shakes her head to clear her thoughts and takes it away. The boy seems disappointed.

"Elsa?"

She lifts her head at the sound of her name. "Yes?" she replies.

"I know how to get your memories back."

"My... memories?" Elsa is stunned. Her memories, could she get them... back. But how?

"Yeah, from when before you were a spirit. When we were... friends" the boy continues when she hesitates. She notices that he always hesitates a little before he says 'friends'. Maybe they weren't too close back then.

"Oh..." Elsa doesn't know what else to answer. Everything is happening so fast. Should she go with him? This strange boy which she just met. Though, she kind of feels that she can trust him. He is oddly familiar. His face, his voice, his smirk... The boy, Jack, Elsa recalls, seems terribly concerned. Is this such a big deal? Maybe they were closer friends than she thought. But in that case, maybe she should go with him, get her memories back, so they could be friends again.

So Elsa looks up at him, and he seems relieved before she even can answer.

"Okay."

Jack smiles and takes her hand. At first, Elsa is a little tense. They just met. But then she remembers that they were friends before, so she relaxes a little. Before Elsa knows it, Jack grabs her and lifts her up in his arms. She cries out in surprise, and grabs Jack's neck when he jumps up in the air.

"What are you doing, we're gonna die!" she screams and closes her eyes tightly. She can feel how everything spins, and she feels sick. The boy's hold of her tightens. It's actually quite... comfortable... She feels safe in his arm. It's odd...

Finally, Jack steadies his flight and they slowly float in the sky. Elsa takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She gasps. But then she relaxes.

"Woah" she whispers. It's truly beautiful. The stars in the sky, and some lights down at the ground.

Jack hugs her tightly, and suddenly, Elsa starts to laugh. The feeling of weightlessness is unbelievable and like nothing she has ever felt before.

"Let's get you your memories!" Jack says with a smirk. She smiles at him and then continues to watch the views.

After a while, Elsa turns her gaze towards Jack. He's looking straight forward, his face is really concentrated, and his lips are just a thin line.

"Jack?"

He turns towards her, and she seems something strange in his eyes, pain, but also happiness. A strange combination.

"How did we become friends?" The questions seems to physically stab Jack. He shuts his eyes for a while before he looks at her and answers.

"Well, I met you when you just had ran from your home. You see, you had these powers then, but no one knew. But then you revealed them, and ran away. I found you at a mountain, where you had built this amazing castle. You seemed lonely and I was very lonely, so we started hanging out. But then, your sister-"

Elsa gasps. "I have a sister?" she almost yells.

Jack looks away. "You had..." he whispers. "She's dead now..."

Elsa feels like she is about to cry. Her sister is dead. And she doesn't even remember her name!

"Jack..." she says slowly, taking his cheek in her hand, turning his face to her. "What was her name?"

"Anna" Jack answers.

Elsa thinks about it. Anna... Now she really has to get her memories back! She has to remember her sister!

"Continue..?" she half asks, half commands Jack.

"Well, your sister came up there, and you struck her by mistake with your powers..." He continues bedsides her gasp. Did she kill her sister?

"... but then you returned down to your home, and fixed everything. And we continued hanging out and..." He stops.

"And what?" Elsa asks Jack curiously.

"Nothing." Jack replies, and looks away.

The rest of the journey is silent. Jack concentrates on flying and Elsa watches the views. After about an hour, lights are seen.

"We're here" Jack says low.

They fly a little around the building and Elsa is amazed. It's huge!

Then they land on a balcony. Angry voices are heard from inside. Jack turns towards Elsa.

"Come." Elsa nods in response and Jack opens the door and steps in. She's right behind him.

Four persons are standing in a large circle, shouting at each other. Except for a little golden man. Over his head a lot of pictures appear and disappear for new one's to take their place. Elsa is confused just to watch it.

"Hey guys!" Jack yells at them. There's silence.

"Jack!" a little woman, covered in feathers, exclaims.

"Where have you been?" a big man with white beard and a Russian accent asks.

"No time to explain" Jack says, raising his hand.

"Tooth! I need some teeth!" he says, turning to the small woman.

The woman is just about to answer when a large rabbit, on two legs, interrupt her.

"What a minute" he shouts with an Australian accent "who's that?"

Everybody turns towards Elsa. She is confused, and doesn't know what to say.

"I said, that I will explain later" Jack says angrily. "Now, Tooth, I need teeth for a girl named Elsa, Elsa of Arendelle"

Tooth seems a little unsure. "Oh... Okay..."

She whistles, and some small feathered... birds... fly to her. She whispers something to them, and they fly away.

There's a silence.

"Well..." the big man says. "You want explain... now?"

Jack sighs.

Then he tells them the same he told Elsa, but also that Manny chose her, and that she had caused the snowstorm. The guardians apologize, but Jack swipes it away.

Elsa is still half hiding behind jack, but he turns towards her.

"Elsa, let me present to you Santa Claus, also known as North" the big Russian waves "Bunnymund, known as Bunny" the rabbit, who watches her with anger "Sandman, call him Sandy" the little golden figure smiles at her and waves "and Tooth." The feathered woman flies over to her, smiling brightly. But before Elsa knows it, the woman has opened her mouth and is looking inside it.

"Oooooo she has just as beautiful teeth as you Jack. White as snow!" she shouts out.

"Tooth, stop it!" Jack yells and pulls Elsa away.

But then, the small birds return. They go to Tooth and whisper in her ear.

"Well?" Jack asks anxiously.

"Jack..." Tooth says sadly, turning to him. "When Pitch took the teeth last year, some went missing. Elsa's teeth... they're gone..."

* * *

**Did I just... throw away... Elsa's teeth? I think I did... Sorry for that. I just thought that it was too boring if she got her memories the same way as Jack...**

**But I hope you liked it (Hehe, Tooth gosh, get away from Elsa's teeth! :) )**

**Leave a review :D**

**PS: Just to warn you, this story is about to end, about five chapters, maybe a little more, left. Bear with me until the end!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Stay

**So, hi guys. Yeah it's in the middle of summer, and I'm sitting inside, alone, writing fanfics... I really should get a life... But it's not my fault, it's a terrible weather outside, raining, and cold... Hi, welcome to the Finnish summer...**

**Anyways, enough of my complaining...**

**Thank you to OniHelix, Son of The Herobrine (Yeah, I know, but I have planned a great ending for this...) and somerandomchic (I'm so sorry for grammar errors, I try to red through every chapter with care, but some I always miss... Sorry abut that) for the reviews. **

**Thank you to dablackfox101 for following.**

**Let's get on with it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Jack's POV**

"Elsa's teeth... they're gone..."

The words echo in Jack's mind. No, no... They can't be... How will Elsa remember him now? Jack can't believe it. Then something explodes within him. After all the hope he had had, now it was lost. He yells out in the air, and with a huge force, he strikes his staff in the floor. There's a breaking sound, and the whole floor freezes. But then, his kneels won't obey, and leaning on his staff, he lands hard on them. His head bends down and leans on his staff. His shoulders shake from his sobs.

No... no...

Everything is quiet. No one says a word. Only Jack's sobs are heard in the room. But then, North approaches him and puts his huge hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack... I think you have not told us everything..."

Jack shakes his head, and the sobs stop. He rises and looks carefully towards Elsa. She is looking down at the floor.

"Is she scared of me, or disgusted of my weakness?" Jack thinks to himself. He looks up at North.

"I need to talk to all of you, without Elsa" he tells him. North nods. Jack turns towards Elsa.

"Elsa?" She looks up at him. "I need you to wait here, just for a second, we'll be right back." She nods and sits down at the floor.

Jack walks into North's office, followed by the other four guardians.

"Now, Jack, what is going on?" Tooth asks anxiously.

Jack sighs, and then he tells them everything.

How he found Elsa, 200 years ago. How he helped her, how they... fell in love. Tears start streaming down his face, but he continues, looking down at the floor. He tells them how she disappeared, and how he found her. And how she died. Jack has a huge lump in his throat, he almost can't continue. He tells them how he lived on, but visited Arendelle for almost another 100 years. But then he stopped, when Elise died. And then he tells them how he found Elsa in Norway, and repeats that she can't remember her... their past.

He looks up at them. They all watch him closely, with worried faces.

"Soooo, someone thawed Jack Frost's frozen heart..." Bunny says with an evil smirk.

Jack looks angrily at him, too upset to reply.

"Bunny!" Tooth says angrily. Bunny smirks wider, but keeps quiet.

"So, Jack, what now?" North asks.

"Well" Jack replies "I guess that I just have to make her fall in love with me over again."

* * *

When the guardians leave the room, Elsa is sitting on the floor, making small snow dogs. They jump around her, barking happily. She watches them with a little smile on her lips.

"I missed that smile" Jack thinks to himself.

When Elsa hears them approaching, she rises from the floor and the dogs disappear.

She watches every one of them, with questioning eyes. Lastly, her gaze lands upon Jack.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't have your memories, they were taken... and I don't think we'll ever be able to find them" Jack explains sadly to her. She looks down at the floor, with sad eyes.

"That's okay, at least you tried..." she replies. She looks back up at Jack. "For that I'm grateful. But I think I should leave now, I don't wanna cause any more trouble..." She turns away to leave, though she can't through the balcony, it's way too high up. Jack turns towards the others with fear in his eyes. She can't leave, not now, not when he finally got her back!

Before he can do, say anything, North takes a step towards Elsa, and stretching out his arms, he says happily:

"No problem, of course you will stay, with us!" Jack gives him a thankful smile, and North winks back at him.

"Um, are you sure, I really don't want to be any trouble" Elsa says uncertainly.

"Yeah, it will be great" Tooth shouts happily. "I'm tired of being the only girl, great to have another in our group!" She flies to Elsa and gives her a hug. Elsa seems surprised, but then she hugs her back. Jack watches them, happy, but also jealous.

"I wanna hug her..." he thinks grumpily. In the corner of his eye, he sees Bunny, watching him with a teasing smirk, probably knowing exactly what's going through Jack's head. This makes Jack feel even angrier. But then, only the thought of Elsa, of having her back, is enough to make him wanna skip up and down of happiness.

The other guardians welcome Elsa, one by one. North happily, Tooth excitedly, Sandy only by waving, and Bunny quite coldly. When Jack sees Elsa's face at Bunny's approach, he wants to hit him in the face.

"Bunny!" he shouts to him.

"What?" Bunny snaps back.

"Can I see you for a moment?"

Bunny snorts, but follows Jack back to North's office. The others, except Elsa, follow them with worried faces. Jack doesn't care about them, he only slams the door shut. Bunny has his back turned towards Jack.

"What is is you bloody..." he says turning towards Jack. But he hasn't time to say anymore, before Jack swooshes to him and puts his staff across his chest. He pushes him to the wall, nailing him to it. With fury in his eyes, he looks straight into Bunny's. For the first time, Bunny actually seems afraid of him.

"What..?" he tries.

"Shut it, kangaroo!" Jack says loudly. Bunny gets quiet. Jack continues in a scarily low voice.

"Elsa is the bravest, most caring, loving, beautiful girl I have ever met. The first one who saw me, and the first one I ever loved. I you ever, _ever, _hurt her or say something she or I don't like, you'll pay. You'll treat her as she deserves, as a Queen. If you wont, I will destroy every Easter from now on. I will make terrible blizzards and snowstorms, and soon, no one will believe in the eastern bunny. I promise."

Bunny doesn't answer, but Jack can see, that he believes every word of what Jack's saying. And Jack isn't lying. If Bunny ever hurts Elsa, he will pay!

"You understand?" he asks.

Bunny looks angrily back at him, but then, closing his eyes, he nods. Jack smirks, and lets him go. Bunny gives him a evil look, before he walks out of the room.

There's an angry whisper heard from him, something like "bloody show pony."

Jack smirks after him. Bunny won't hurt Elsa, he is sure of that.

He twirls his staff nonchalantly, and leaves the room after Bunny. Problem solved!

* * *

**Aaaaaawwwwssss...**

**I don't know why I wrote this, it's just that Jack is probably quite overprotecting... But it's really cute :)**

**But keep reading, following and favoring until the end!**

**Leave a review :D**


	33. Chapter 33 - Snowball fights

**Hi guys :D**

**Great it's Sunday! How are you folks? I'm great :)**

**Thank**** you Bookworm780, PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi, PotterWhoLockJelsaJed again, PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi again :) (Thank you ) and 13 (Guest) for the reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Elsa's POV**

Jack and Bunny are in the other room, talking. The other guardians are discussing something. Elsa steps out onto the balcony. There, she watches the stars that fill the sky. It's so beautiful...

"Elsa?" Jack's voice is heard from inside.

"I'm here" she answers back to him.

He steps out and positions himself by her side.

"Everything alright?" Elsa asks.

"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine" he replies. He seems a little absent. Then they just stand there, silently, gazing up at the stars. Elsa is just about to tell him how beautiful they are, when she notices that he is watching her. She blushes and turns away from his gaze.

"What?" she asks. "Is there something on my face?"

Jack shakes his head.

There's a yell from inside, it's North.

"Jack, the snowstorm is gone!" He turns to the other guardians, who stand at the doorstep. He smiles at them.

"Great" he answers. Elsa blushes again. The snowstorm she created? Damn, she had forgotten about that...

The guardians go back inside, because it's freezing here at the North Pole, and Jack and she are the only ones that don't mind it.

"I like it " she says. Jack looks at her with questioning eyes. "The cold, I mean. It's nice."

"Yeah" he agrees and keeps looking at her. "The cold never bothered me anyway" he then says. Elsa giggles and looks at him.

"That sounds oddly familiar" she smiles. Jack thinks about this before he answers.

"You used to say that..."

"I did?"

"Yeah..."

There's an awkward silence.

"You know, you'e the only one who ever has been as cool as I" Jack jokes. It's something so very familiar with that sentence. Before she knows it she answers

"Yeah, like you're as cool as I am." Jack's head snaps up, and he watches her carefully. But then he sighs, and turns away.

Suddenly, something happens. The stars disappear, and the sky is lit up. The sun rises slowly and colors the sky in pink and orange. Elsa gasps. It's so very beautiful. She didn't see the first two of her new life, because the trees were in the way. This is her first sunrise as an immortal, kind of.

"It's so beautiful" she gasps, grabbing the railing of the balcony. Frost decorates it.

"Yeah... and so are you" Jack says low.

Elsa blushes at his words. "Thank you... you too." Jack chuckles at her words. "Why thank you"

There's a silence before Elsa says "Do you wanna do anything?"

Jack smirks "What about building a snowman?"

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Elsa screams when she slides down the hill. Jack laughs and flies above her head, guiding her path with his staff.

"Like it?" he shouts and twirls in the air.

"Sooooo muuuuuuuuch" Elsa yells back.

They have been outside Santa's workshop for hours. First they built that snowman as Jack suggested. It became huge, over three meters, and they borrowed a carrot from Santa. Then they had a snowball fight, which Jack won. Now they were gliding down the small hills below the workshop on small sleds. It had been Jack's idea. It's already midday, the time pass by really fast.

Elsa arrives at the bottom of the hill. She rises of the small sled and brushes the snow of her dress.

Jack lands in front of her.

"That was so much fun!" Elsa gasps.

"Well, I'm not the Guardian of Fun for nothing" Jack smirks at her. She giggles.

"Hey down there, what are you doing?" Tooth shouts from above.

"We're riding sleds, wanna join us?" Elsa shouts back at her.

"Noooo, I don't think so... But what about a snowball fight?"

"Hell yeah!" Jack shout to her. He smiles at Elsa, and she smiles back. They run up the hill, and arrive at the top, panting. There stands all the guardians, dressed up against the cold.

Santa wears his red coat, black boots and a pretty weird, circular hat. Bunny has a scarf and some shoes on his giant bunny feet. Tooth is wearing a hat and a jacket which seems a little too big. Sandy has created winter clothes out of sand.

"Are we in teams, or are just everybody against every..." Tooth is interrupted by a snowball in her face, thrown by Jack. She falls to the ground and is almost buried in the snow. There's a silence, until she jumps up back in the air, laughing wildly.

Elsa takes Jack as her target, since she wants to make up for loosing the first time. When he is still turned towards Bunny, who he just hit witch a huge snowball, she takes her chance. With her hands raised, she creates a enormous snowball. It's way bigger than her head. With a big smirk on her face, she aims and throws her weapon. It's still in the air when she yells:

"Oh Jaaaack..." with a teasing voice.

"What?" he answers and turns around. Just in time to get the huge snowball straight in his face. It's so big, he is buried under it, only his white hair sticking up.

The others lay on the ground, twisting and turning in laughter. Jack shakes his head and looks at Elsa with an evil smirk.

"Challenge accepted" he warns and jump up in the air.

"Oh god no!" Elsa screams giggling when she tries to run away. But it's too late. Jack has an even bigger snowball over his head. He is just about to throw it at her when he is hit in the back of his head by a snowball.

"Yeah, Tooth!" Elsa yells and manages to escape from Jack.

"You stay away from my new sister!" Tooth screams and makes another snowball in her hands. But then she is hit by another snowball, thrown by Bunny.

Snowballs fly through the air, it's impossible to say who hits who. Everybody laugh, but eventually, they have to stop. The other guardians are freezing, their clothes all soaking wet and ice cold. They leave to Santa's workshop, and Tooth has to return to her own workshop with her helpers. But before she leaves, she gives Elsa a big hug.

"Take care" she shouts as she flies away.

"You too" Elsa shouts back to her.

Then she turns towards Jack.

"You give up or do you wanna continue?" she asks him with a smirk.

"Give up, are you kidding? I'm winning here!"

"Yeah you wish!" she shouts at him and hits him with a snowball. He chuckles at answers with three snowballs at once.

They continue the snowball until late night. Elsa is really happy. The guardians are all so nice to her, especially Jack. It's so sad that she can't remember him...

When they finally stop, after they agreed that it's even, they sit on the snow, side by side, panting a little.

"Awesome..." Jack says.

"I know" Elsa replies. They sit in silence.

"You know Elsa, there's someone I would like you to meet" Jack suddenly says, turning towards her.

"What? Who?"

"Um, I think that I just have to show you" he replies and stands up. "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Elsa answers without hesitation. Jack smiles at her and stretches out his hand. She looks at it before she slowly takes it.

* * *

**Yeaaaaaah, snowball fights! What did you think? Leave a review. :)**

**PS: OMG my story is now 40 000 words. I can't believe it... Thank you to all my supporters for making this possible!**


	34. Chapter 34 - Jamie

**Wow, I am really inspired today, so you get another chapter. This story is ending, so I just keep writing because I want to know myself how it will end, I have a couple of ideas, but that's it...**

**Thank you to bucketh2o for following and ****favoring, both me and my story :)**

**Enjoy :D This is a quite cute chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Jack' POV**

Elsa looks at Jack's hand before she slowly reaches for it. He lifts her up from the ground. Then he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close.

"Hold on tight" he smirks at her. She blushes and takes a hold of his waist.

Jack jumps up in the air, and Elsa gasps. She feels like she is slipping out of Jack's grasp, so she grabs him tighter.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall" Jack smiles at her, knowing what she thinks.

"You better not" Elsa threats, but doesn't loose her tight grip on his waist and hoodie.

They soar over the North Pole, which disappears under them in an amazing speed. Soon, the snow disappears and is exchanged to water. Jack soars near the surface, and suddenly they see giant whales, bursting through the waves. Elsa gasps and Jack chuckles.

"Amazing huh?"

Elsa is too stunned to answer. They rise high up again and soon, the shores are seen. Jack suddenly rise higher that he has ever rose before. Everything becomes white, and then, they are above the clouds. The sun is setting, and the clouds are in all colors of red, pink and orange.

They just soar there, alone, in the silence. There is nothing to say.

"Jack... thank you. This is amazing!"

"I thought you would like it" he smiles at her, a little red on the cheeks. Elsa also blushes.

After a while, Jack starts to sink down to the clouds. When they are under them, everything is dark. Lights are seen on the ground.

They slowly sink closer to the ground. When they are just about to hit it, Jack swipes his arms under Elsa so she is bridal-style again. Then he lands softly on the ground.

"Thanks..." Elsa whispers awkwardly when he sets her down.

"At your service" Jack smirks at her, and she smiles back. The he takes her hand and leads her to one of the... pretty weird... buildings. But instead of going to the front door, he walks past it and goes around the house. At the back, there's a pretty big backyard. Jack makes a snowball in his hands, and with a finger on his lips to show Elsa to be quiet, he throws the snowball at one of the windows. After a short while, the window is opened.

"Jack!" a little boy whispers loudly and sticks his head out the window. He seems to be about ten, quite small yet. He wears a green pajamas, and his, still a little tired, eyes stare down at them, no, down at Jack.

"Jamie" Jack whispers loudly back at the sight at the little boy. "Come down here, I have something to show you!"

"Oh, alright, I'll be right there!" the boy shouts back and disappears, closing the window.

"Who's Jamie?" Elsa asks. "He obviously couldn't see me."

"He will" Jack promises. "He just doesn't believe in you yet. It's only then they see you. Jamie was the first one who saw me, after you."

Elsa nods. Then, a door is opened, and shut, and the little boy runs to them. He wears a thin jacket over his pajamas, since the summer night is a bit chilly, especially when they are there.

They boy runs straight to Jack and hugs him, though it must be quite a cold hug. Elsa doesn't mind, of course, but she feels a little outsided.

"How are you kiddo?" Jack asks and ruffles Jamie's hair.

"I'm great, it's only been two days since you were here" Jamie answers and smiles at him.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet, kid" Jack says and takes a step closer to Elsa, taking her hand.

"Who?" Jamie asks. "Is it a new guardian?" he then almost shouts, skipping up and down in excitement.

"Well... not exactly, but a new spirit" Jack replies, smiling at the child. "Her name is Elsa, Elsa the Snow Queen."

"Snow Queen? Wow, oh, okay..." the boy says, closing his eyes tightly. He seems very focused and whispers Elsa's name over and over again. Then he opens his eyes and looks up at Jack. First, it doesn't seem like it worked, but then he dilates his eyes and stares, finally, at Elsa. He smiles and takes shyly a step closer to her.

"Hello, Queen Elsa, nice to meet you."

Elsa is stunned. He really can see her! Then she smiles and stretches out her hand.

"Hello Jamie, nice to meet you too" she replies. Jamie takes her hand, but shivers a little at the cold touch. But he keeps smiling politely, and doesn't draw his hand out of hers. He is probably quite used to it, thanks to Jack.

"So, Jack" he then says, turning to the guardian "is she your girlfriend or what?"

Elsa blushes and looks away when Jack answers:

"No, no, she's not" but he seems a little disappointed.

"You guys should be, the Snow Queen and King, right?" Jamie says with the innocence of a child.

Elsa doesn't know what to do, what to say... She really likes Jack, but what should she say 'Yeah I know, wanna be my Snow King Jack?' Hell, no! There's an _very_ awkward silence, but then Jamie yawns. Jack smiles at him.

"Time to sleep, kid?"

Jamie yawns even wider and nods. Then he turns around and walks back to the house. But before he steps through the door, he turns around and waves at them.

"Come back soon, Sophie would really want to meet you Queen Elsa!"

"We will" Jack shouts back. Jamie closes the door, and Jack takes a hold of Elsa the same way they came. She grabs his waist again but not as tightly as the first time. Jack jumps up in the air, and they return to the North Pole, but the journey is filled with an very awkward silence.

* * *

**Aaawwws Jamie is just sooo cute. I know that they should be together! They will, in time... :)**

**I hope you liked it, it was time for Jamie to meet Elsa :) I liked this chapter, easy, with a little Jelsa fluff :)**

**Leave a review, not much left now...**


	35. Chapter 35- Déjá Vu

**I was really inspired, you get a third, but this one is a little shorter... **

**Thank you to OniHelix and tjelsa for the reviews**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Jack's POV**

Days pass. Jack hangs out with Elsa at the North pole, trying to make her fall for him again. He does all the same things as he did the first time, but Elsa just doesn't seem interested. She does like him, yes, but merely as a friend...

They laugh, have snowball fights, and Elsa gets used to her powers, and her new family. She truly seems happy... She has no fear in her, and it makes Jack wonder, that if it's better if she... doesn't remember her past. It's only filled with pain, fear and loneliness... Maybe it's better, if she just makes herself a new life, and forgets about her old one.

Jack is sitting on his bed, in his... room, at the North Pole. North has rooms for all of them, with beds and small wardrobes just because he's so kind. Jack almost never uses it, he almost never sleeps, and he hasn't got any other clothes than his blue hoodie and his brown pants. But it's nice to have some own space, to be by himself for a while.

Elsa is out with Tooth, getting to know each other. Bunny isn't there, and he sure has behaved well towards Elsa. North is in his workshop, making toys. Christmas is only... five months away...

Jack sighs. He is thinking about yesterday. It had been so close...

* * *

_"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Elsa challenges behind Jack._

_"If you dare..." Jack replies, turning towards her, but he is hit in the chest by a snowball. Elsa laughs and runs out of the room. Its a beautiful day, and they fight each other on the shining snow outside._

_Elsa has gotten much better at aiming, and she is almost getting better on snowball fights than him, the guardian of fun, himself! The difference between their powers is that, when Jack merely creates frost, Elsa's powers are mightier. She can create, manipulate, and control, not only frost, but also snow and ice. That makes her a powerful opponent. __Jack, though, has his flying abilities, which he doesn't mind to use against her. _

_Ela dodges a snowball he just sent towards her, laughing manically._

_"Missed me!" she shots and runs towards a small hill of snow. "You're getting worse, Frostie!"_

_Jack stops in midair. Frostie? She hasn't used that nickname since... before her death. _

_He is rewarded by another snowball, straight in his chest. He coughs and shakes his head. When looking up, Elsa is nowhere to be seen._

_"Come out, Snow Queen" Jack shouts, using her favorite nickname._

_"Oh, so you can hit me again?" Elsa's voice is heard from behind a snow pile. Jack smirks and approaches it slowly. But then, Elsa suddenly stands up and hits him with a enormous snowball. He is taken by surprise and falls to the ground. Elsa giggles, but Jack uses her old trick against her. He lies completely still, not moving a muscle._

_"Jack?" Elsa's giggling voice sound a little unsure, her laughter fading. "Do you really think I will fall for that?"_

_Jack doesn't answer._

_"Oh, common, get up, or you'll regret it!" Elsa shouts, approaching him slowly._

_Still no answer. _

_"Jack, it's really not funny!" Elsa shouts, now panicking. She is suddenly by his side, kneeling by his still body._

_Then, without warning, he grabs her feet and makes her plunge down in the snow. He quickly gets up and sits down on her waist, careful not to hurt her. He grabs her wrists, nailing them to the ground. _

_"Haha!" he laughs evilly._

_Elsa gasps, but then she looks angrily at him._

_"Jack, I told you, it really wasn't fun! You had me real worried!"_

_"Oh, so you do care" Jack teases, smirking at her._

_"Of course I care, stupid!" she replies, rolling her eyes._

_There's an awkward silence, they are really close, and Jack realizes, that this situation is very familiar. Their first kiss, two hundred years ago._

_"This is it " he thinks. "Now we can do this again, and start over"_

_Is bends down, and is just about to kiss her, when she exclaims:_

_"Jack, what are you doing?"_

_He stops, their faces only inches apart, his lips slightly pouting._

_"Umm... nothing,, nothing" he babbles nervously. Elsa tries to rise, and he stands up and helps her to her feet. Her cheeks are red as a tomato, and she looks down at the ground. Jack can feel himself blush too._

_"I... gotta go" Elsa says hastily, and leaves._

_He had lost his chance._

* * *

Jack feels tears in his eyes. He shuts his eyes tightly, not letting them fall. At least she was here, and not dead, even if he could not have her.

"Jack!" North shouts from the outside.

"Coming!" he shouts back. He rises from the bed and leaves the room.

**Oh no... No another 'first kiss' :( Sorry for that... But I hope you liked it.**

**Leave a review :)**


	36. Chapter 36 - Memories

**Hey guys. OMG this chapter... But I won't say anything, just read it...**

**Thank you to Kain129, BlidgenBug for following :)**

**Thank you to Kain129 for favoring :)**

**Thank you to Rejol Wivurr (Guest), OniHelix, bucketh2o, Kain129 and PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi for your wonderful reviews :)**

**Now, on with the story... Are you ready?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Elsa's POV**

"And they were soo white, and I noticed that she had flossed real good and..." Tooth babbles.

Elsa isn't really listening. They are sitting in Tooth's room. It's quite big, the biggest in Santa's workshop, except from Santa's. It's probably because she's a girl.

They have been hanging out for a couple of hours and talked about everything. Elsa really enjoys Tooth's company, they have talked like sisters, sharing everything. Elsa hadn't had too much to share, since she was about a week 'old'. But they talked anyway. But then Tooth started talking about teeth, and she explained that she was the guardian of memories, guarding over the children's memories in their teeth. She also explained how Jack got his memories back.

But then, she only babbled about her work, how kids had nice teeth and bad teeth, and stuff, and Elsa got bored. She was too nice to tell Tooth to stop, so she just, kind of, daydreamed. Suddenly, she realizes that she is thinking about Jack. His white hair, which seems so incredibly soft. His laughter, his smile. His face near hers. She thinks about the day before. She is quite sure that he was about to kiss her. She doesn't really know why she pulled away. She really did like Jack, a lot, but she wasn't sure if she felt that way for him. They only met. Though it felt like she had known him for a long time. She thinks that it's probably because they were friends before.

Friends... suddenly Elsa starts to think if they were... more... back then. Maybe that was why he was so upset over the loss of her teeth. But then she shakes her head. That's ridiculous, why should he be interested in her... Yeah, they had the same powers, but that was it! Surely, he felt nothing for her, not then, and probably not now either. It was juts her wild imagination, giving her what she wanted.

Her head snaps up. What she wanted? Does she really like Jack that way? Now that she thinks about it, maybe she does... She thinks about him quite a lot, and not mentioning, he is really cute, no, actually quite... handsome...

"Elsa!" Tooth says loudly.

"What, what?" Elsa says, and turns her gaze to Tooth.

"I have said your name for like four times now!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I guess I was just a little lost in thought..." she explains.

Tooth watches her carefully. "Were you thinking about Jack?" How did she know?

"No, no, what makes you say so?" Elsa tries, a little panicking. This was embarrassing...

"Well, nothing really, it was just a question" Tooth says avoiding, as she knows something that Elsa doesn't.

"What? Tooth, do you know something?"

"No, what, no, I don't know anything, what are you talking about?" Tooth babbles. Then she looks up. Three small baby fairies zoom to her and whisper in her ear.

"Oh, okay" she says. "I gotta go Elsa, but I'll see you later" she smiles at her.

"Oh, okay see ya" Elsa smiles back when Tooth flies out then window, towards Tooth palace.

Elsa gets up from the bed. What now? Maybe she could ask Jack if they could do something. They had been a little awkward since the... almost kiss... and they hadn't talked since.

She leaves and heads for Jack's room. He isn't there, but then she sees somethings, sticking up from under his mattress. A blue corner...

She walks to the bed and slowly lifts the mattress up. There's a blue, very, _very_ old book under it. It's worn, and the blue color has faded, it's almost entirely gone.

She lifts it up and blows the dust of it. '_Tales from the ice_' is written on the front. She sits down on the bed and opens it. It's filled with drawings, of Santa Claus, ice trolls, and other wintry creatures. Then, when she turns to the next page, the picture on it catches her eye. It's a young, white-haired boy, sitting on a cliff, making snow in his hands. She looks down at the name below. 'Jack Frost'. No... She drops the book. Then there's a bright light.

* * *

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" her little sister whispers._

_#_

_"Anna, slow down!" Elsa screams at her sister. Then she slips, and to save her sister from falling to the icy floor, she shoots some ice, but hits her in the head._

_#_

_"She won't remember I have powers?"_

_"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart"_

_#_

_"I'm right here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Anna sobs leaning on the door outside Elsa's room. Elsa is crying on the other side, unable to answer. Gone, they are really gone..._

_#_

_"I can't live like this any more!" Anna shouts, tears in her eyes. "Then leave!" Elsa replies. _

_"__What are you so afraid of?" Anna tries._

_"Enough!" she screams and when she turns around, ice shoots from her hands._

_#_

_Let it go!_

_#_

_"My name is Jack Frost" the white-haired boy says._

_"__And no one could see me. No one until I met you_."

_"No one has ever been as...cool..as I" Jack teases and makes her smile._

_#_

_"Elsa, we were so close ... we can be like that again."_

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow..." her sister admits. No... _

_"We can face this storm together, we can fix this winter weather, and everything will be alright!" Anna comforts._

_"I can't" Elsa yells, and ice shoots in every direction, hitting her sister in her heart._

_#_

_Blue eyes stare at her through the cell's window. Jack!_

_"_

_"Your sister is dead! You froze her heart!"_

_Her sisters frozen body in front of her. She clings herself to the statue for dear life, but then it starts to thaw._

_"You would sacrifice yourself for me?" she asks Anna. "I love you" she simply replies._

_"_

_Jack's face close to her. His eyes, staring into hers. His lips on hers._

_"I love you." "I love you more." "I love you most."_

_"Well… in your case, I will surrender. Have mercy on my poor soul" Jack chuckles. Elsa takes his neck and draws him closer for a kiss. Jack smiles and touches lightly her cheek. __"I will… forever" she promises._

_#_

_"Elsa!" His scream when he sees her, laying on the cold altar._

_Jack fights the man, but he's loosing. Elsa follows, and with her last strength she shoots at the man, saving Jack._

_Pain._

_"Elsa, no, don't leave me, you can't leave me!"_

_"Jack..." she repeats. "I love you" she whispers._

_"I love you more" he continues. Elsa pulls a trembling breath._

_"I love you m..." _

_Then, nothing more, only darkness._

* * *

**_..._**

**_I don't know what to say..._**

**_Yay! She got her memories back :D :D I know that it wasn't as you guys thought it would be, that she would get her teeth, but I got this idea, and I really liked it. Why couldn't she get her memories back from the book she made herself?_**

**_Anyways, I hope you liked it, I might post another today, we'll see. But leave a review, and thank you for all your support :)_**


	37. Chapter 37- Reunited forever

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I have a really good reason. You'll now later...**

**Thank you to JelsaShipper, Celindia, Lovesinging232, Judy Snape, Crashnph and Four Katniss for following :)**

**Thank you to JelsaShipper, Celindia, Lovesinging232 and Four Katniss for the favorites :)**

**Thank you to tjelsa, Bookworm780, OniHelix, JelsaShipper, bookworm780 (again :) ) and Celindia for your wonderful reviews :D**

**I'm now up to 42 followers, 27 favorites, 66 reviews and 45 000 words! Wow! Thank you soo much for everything!**

**Now... Enjoy...**

***crying silently...**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Jack's POV**

"What is it North?" Jack asks as he steps into his office. Santa is sitting at his table, making a small doll. It's incredibly carefully made. Jack watches him for a while, until North lays the doll down and turns towards him.

"So Jack, tell me, how is it going with Elsa?"

Jack blushes a little. Is he serious? Thinking about North as some kind of love expert is quite awkward.

"Um, fine I guess" he answers quietly. North notices that everything isn't right.

"Jack... She still hasn't got her memories back?"

"How could she, when her teeth are gone?" Jack exclaims, helplessly stretching his arms out. "Why, why had just Elsa's teeth have to be gone. Why hers?"

"I don't know Jack, I don't know" North sighs. "Maybe Manny is planning something..."

"Well, then I certainly hope that he knows what he's doing..." Jack says. He sits down at the big windowsill. Frost is created on the glass, forming beautiful figures. Then he realizes that they form Elsa. Jack looks away. "What does he want from me?" he asks no one special.

"Jack..." North says slowly, rising from his work desk. He approaches Jack and puts a huge hand on his shoulder. Jack looks up at him, trying hard not to cry. Why does everything have to be so hard? What do Manny want?

"Man in Moon is not human. He thinks differently than we do, and maybe he has a bigger plan. Maybe, you just don't understand it yet."

Jack looks down. What could that plan possibly be?

North sighs again and takes his hand of Jack's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go to Elsa. I still think the old Elsa, the one who loves you, is down there. You just have to dig her up."

Jack nods, looking down at the floor. He rises from the sill, and then opens the window.

"I'll be right back" he whispers and then jumps out.

* * *

The Moon shines brightly at Jack, as he walks on the snow. He's quite far away from Santa's workshop, it's almost out of sight.

"Why?" he whispers to the Moon. "Why can't you just give Elsa her memories? Did I do something wrong?"

As usual, Manny doesn't answer. He only shines brighter. Jack looks back at the workshop, and then he jumps up in the air.

* * *

A while later, he lands on a lake. It freezes under his bare feet.

He's on the lake where he woke up, 300 years ago. Then, he knew nothing of what his life would turn into. That he would meet Elsa, and loose her. That he would be a guardian.

_That Elsa would return to him_. After 200 years...

She is so close, yet out of reach. Like the Moon is teasing him. Holding a candy over his head, and though how high he jumps, he can't reach it.

Jack sits down at the lake. He closes his eyes and just relaxes.

Memories flows through his mind, happy memories.

_The day he met Elsa for the first time, and realized that she could see him._

_The day they kissed for the first time._

_The day he saw her again, though she couldn't remember him._

What is he going to do? If Elsa will never love him again, will he continue as her friend? Can he stand being so close, yet not being able to touch her, to feel her?

North said that Manny had some kind of plan, but Jack isn't sure he believes him. Manny hasn't done anything but cause trouble...

But then again, he brought Elsa back to him... Jack has the chance to be happy again, though he can't have Elsa that way. She will still be there, laughing with him, having snowball fights with him, smiling at him... He should be happy, most don't get that other chance...

Jack gets up from the frozen lake. He has to return to Elsa, maybe take her to Burgess again. Though, it is quite late, maybe he should wait until the next day...

He looks around one last time, at the place where he became Jack Frost, until he jumps up in the air and lets the wind take him back to Elsa.

* * *

When he lands outside the workshop, everything is quiet. Bunny is probably at his own home, same with Tooth. Sandy is giving dreams around the world, and North is making toys. But where is Elsa?

He stands in the moonlight for a second, pondering about random stuff. But it doesn't take long before his mind wanders to Elsa. Damn! He can't even stop thinking about her for five minutes.

Okay, let's try this...

Pillows, nice and cozy pillows, nice to sleep on... with Elsa by his side... Fine!

Jamie, that is one cute kid, especially when he saw Elsa for the first time. Dammit!

North's beard...Yeah, that was good... Long beard, and white, white as Elsa's snow... Oh dear lord!

It just isn't possible, he just has to go to her, maybe just give her a hug, hopefully she won't mind...

He is just about to fly to her window, when he hears a scream.

"Jack!" It's Elsa. He turns around and sees her, running towards him. She has a huge smile on her face. He smiles too and flies to her. Maybe she wants to play? When he lands in front of her, something peculiar, but amazing, happens. Elsa throws herself in his arms and presses her soft lips against his. It's exactly as their first kiss. Without hesitation, Jack throws his staff on the ground and wraps his arms tightly around Elsa, kissing her back with passion. It starts to snow around them, but Jack doesn't know if it's Elsa or he doing it, and he doesn't care. She has her hands in his hair and he can't think about anything else but their bodies close to each other and her soft, cold lips on his.

When they finally pull away, Jack can't almost believe what just happened.

"Jack, I remember!" Elsa gasps. Then she kisses him again, even more passionately, and he hugs her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"How?" he asks when they pull apart again.

"I found my book, the book I gave my dad, the one where I wrote about you!"

Jack is stunned. She had found the book? But he doesn't care, the only thing that matters is that he loves her, and she loves him back.

He grabs her by the waist and with snow swirling around them, he spins her in the air. She laughs, and he laughs with her. Finally!

When he puts her down, she hold her arms on his neck. He kisses her gently on her nose, and she buries her face in his chest.

He looks up at the moon. _Thank you. _It seems as if Manny smiles at him. Jack looks down at the beautiful creature that holds him tight.

Her blond hair shines in the moonlight and her eyes sparkle when she looks up at him. Jack can't believe that this is really happening, that after such a long time of loneliness, of grief, it now ends. Elsa is is, as he is hers.

"I love you" Jack whispers. He has waited for so long to say those words. For 200 years!

"I love you more" Elsa replies, kissing him once more.

"I love you most" Jack ends their little habit. "And I will never, _ever_ let you go!"

They kiss again, snow swirling around them, and over their heads, the brightly shining Moon.

And the two winter spirits are reunited!

-THE END-

* * *

**O...**

**my...**

**god...**

**I did it... I actually finished the story. Yes, dear readers, this is really the end. I thought about writing more, but then I just thought that this is just perfect, exactly as it is. I hope you don't mind, and that you liked the ending. But still I feel sad... I have been writing on this for almost a month... And now it's finished... **

**Yes! *throwing my hands up in the air, but then letting them fall down, tears streaming down my face**

**Now I just wanna thank everyone that have been with me this whole time, and of course, also, the ones who came up during the progress :) Thank you sooooo much for your support, I couldn't have done it without you guys! Thank you!**

**If you liked this story, check out the new one I will start writing soon, "Who's that girl?" It's Jelsa in high school, without powers :) I'll try to start on it this week, but I'm going to Sweden this weekend, so I might not have the time... But check it out sometime next week, and I'm sure that it will be there. :)**

**Thank you again, it has been a pleasure to read your reviews and write this story. Check out my new work and ship Jelsa!**

**With dearest regards, JelsaLover**

**PS: Here's what "Who's that girl?" is about:**

_**It's the first day at a new school. Two orphans, Elsa and her sister Anna, have just moved in with their stepfather Kai. Everything is new, scary, but exiting. While Anna's her normal cheerful self, and gets a lot of new friends, Elsa's a lot shyer, and tries to hide herself from everyone. She thinks she succeeds. But she is noticed. By a young pale boy. Jackson Overland... Jelsa Fluff :)**_

**PPS: If there's anything you think I should add to the story, leave a review, and I might :)**

**PPPS: I just wanna say again, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
